Golden Armor Light
by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode
Summary: (Complete) It's summer vacation and Diaboromon is back, and stronger than ever! Also he is one of five new Dark Masters!
1. Part I, Legendary Journey: Meeting An Ol...

Disclaimer :I don't own digimon or the t.v. show, because it belongs to Bandai so don't sue.

Veemon :I'm hungry!

Davis: You ate half an our ago.

Veemon: Thirty minutes is a long time, Davis.

Armadillomon: I'm hungry too, Cody.

Cody: You need to go on a diet, Armadillomon.

Wormmon: I need to rest.

Ken: You should have gone to bed early, Wormmon.

Gatomon: Catnip would taste good right about now.

Patamon: I'm full right now.

Davis: I'm starting to get hungry.

Disclaimer: Could you people stop talking about food!

Yolie: Hawkmon, I'm glad you're not talking about meals.

Hawkmon: I was just about to.

Yolie: Hawkmon!

Hawkmon: What did I say.

Disclaimer: We're ready in 5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1

Ch.1: Meeting An Old Friend

The younger digidestined were at the beach having fun. It was summer vacation. Yolie and Hawkmon were getting a tan, Cody was burying a hole and putting Armadillomon in it and making him a sand body, Kari, T.K., Ken, and Wormmon were playing in the water and splashing each other, Patamon and Gatomon were playing tag, and Davis and Veemon were playing with a beach ball. Plus once every two minutes Davis would look at Kari for a while. The D-terminal was beeping so Davis answered it. 

Dear Digidestined, 

I need help! Diaboromon is back and he's stronger than ever! Lopmon and Terriermon can't beat him! Meet me in the digital world! I really need your help! Meet me at Gzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Willis' message didn't get finished.

"Guys, Diaboromon is back!" Davis said.

All the digidestined were surprised!

"What did you just say!" T.K. said.

"I said Diaboromon is back!" Davis said.

"The last time he was alive he almost destroyed Willis and us!" T.K. said.

"Who's Diaboromon? Plus who's Willis?" Ken asked.

"We met him in America way before you became one of us," Cody explained.

"He said for us to meet him in the digital world as soon as possible!" Davis said.

"How are we supposed to know where in the digital world he wants us to meet him?" Yolie asked. 

"He didn't get to finish the message," Davis replied.

"We should go and find him right away!" Hawkmon said.

The digidestined and their digimon went to T.K.'s house and went to his room.

"Digiport open!" Davis said.

The digidestined appeared in the digital world from one of the TVs and started searching for Willis after they got out of the TV.

"Willis!" Kari yelled.

"Willis, Terriermon, Lopmon!" Davis yelled.

"Where are you!?" Armadillomon yelled.

"Hey Willis!" Yolie yelled.

"This used to look like a forest, but it's starting to look like a dome," Gatomon said.

"Bzzzzzzzzzzz," An unknown figure said.

"Did you hear that?" Patamon asked.

"Hear what?" Wormmon asked.

"Never mind," Patamon said.

"Bzzzzzzzzzzz," An unknown figure said.

"There it is again," Patamon said.

"I didn't hear anything," Davis said.

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" An unknown figure said again.

"I did hear that," Davis said.

"I tried to tell you," Patamon said.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"Hey wait a minute. This looks like a Flymon hive!" Veemon yelled.

Flymon were flying toward them.

"Oh no!" Ken said.

"You better digivolve!" Yolie said.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Hawkmon said.

"Veemon, digivolve to…. ExVeemon!"

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…. Nefertimon the angel of light!"

"Vee Laser!"

ExVeemon's attack had destroyed about ten Flymon, they disintegrated.

"Horn Rings!"

The Flymon got confused by Aquilamon's attack and they fell to the ground.

"Tail Hammer!"

Ankylomon's attack had slammed the Flymon and they disintegrated.

"Hand Of Fate!"

Angemon's attack pushed the Flymon into a wall and they got squished.

"Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon's attack went through the Flymon and they disintegrated.

"Rosetta Stone!"

Nefertimon's attack exploded as it hit the Flymon.

"There are too many!" Kari said.

"We can't handle them all," Ankylomon said.

The Flymon started covering all the digimon and they were chasing the digidestined. The digidestined were going for the exit, but the Flymon blocked it up. The digidestined were trapped! The Flymon were closing in. Their digimon couldn't get free. The Flymon were only a couple feet away, but something blasted them! It was Gargomon!

"Need a hand!?" Willis said.

"Willis, you're here!" Cody said.

"Gargo Pellet!"

Gargomon's attack had destroyed almost all the Flymon, but the rest of them were coming for him!

"Oh no!" Gargomon said.

"Blazing Ice!"

Lopmon's attack had frozen the rest of the Flymon. When they had hit the ground they broke and disintegrated. All the digimon di-digivolved.

"Where did you want us to meet you Willis?" T.K. asked.

"At Gennai's house," Willis replied.

"How did you find out about Gennai?" Yolie asked.

When I was writing to you he teleported me and my digimon to his house, he explained everything to me about who he was and his purpose in the digital world. He even told me about Ken and Wormmon and their history in the digital world," Willis explained.

"I still don't know how you met my friends," Ken said.

"It all started out eight years ago when on one side of the world Tai and Kari got their first digi-egg, while on the other side of the world, in America, I also got my first digi-egg at the same time. My digi-egg hatched into twin digimon, Gummymon and Kokomon, I was so happy to have my own two friends. I wanted more of them, so I came up with a stupid idea to make one over the internet. When I had created a digi-egg over the internet it got attacked by a virus and it soon digivolved to Diaboromon. The older digidestined defeated him and I was so happy, but it was just the beginning. The virus went into Kokomon's body and transformed him into an evil digimon. Four years after that, I met Davis and the rest of the group. They helped me destroy the virus within him then he was reborn into a digi-egg once again," Willis explained.

"Amazing story," Wormmon said.

"Diaboromon has somehow been reborn and wants revenge on me and you guys," Willis explained.

"We didn't have any effect on him with our attacks," Terriermon said.

"Hopefully, next time when he attacks, we'll be ready for him," Lopmon said.

The digidestined barely escaped this time, but will they be ready next time like they said they would?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	2. Part I, Legendary Journey: An Adventure ...

Disclaimer: I won't say it again!

Davis: I dare you!

Disclaimer: Stop agonizing me!

Davis: No!

Disclaimer: Kari, help!

Kari: Davis.

Davis: I was only saying that he was splendid and amazing as our very own disclaimer.

Yolie: Stop sucking up to Kari you loser!

Davis: Bring it on!

Ken: Stop you two!

T.K.: They fight all the time.

Willis: When I met them, they didn't do this.

Ken: That's because at that certain time they had something better to do, help you.

Terriermon and Lopmon: Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!

Veemon: Can I join in?

Terriermon and Lopmon: Sure.

Terriermon, Lopmon, and Veemon: Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!

Armadillomon: When can I armor digivolve in this story, Cody?

Cody: I don't know. Ask the disclaimer.

Armadillomon: When will I armor digivolve in this st(interrupted).

Disclaimer: I know your question, and I don't know.

Armadillomon: Do you have some bacon?

Disclaimer: Are you always hungry?

Armadillomon: Only 99.9% of the time.

Disclaimer: Oh brother. Onto the chapter!

Ch. 2: An Adventure Through The Digital World

The digidestined stopped for a lunch break under an apple tree.

"Apples are juicy," Lopmon said.

"I love apples, because you can make them into apple sauce," Armadillomon said.

"I'd rather prefer berries, but apples will do," Patamon said.

"I'd rather eat than hear people talking about apples all the time. It's all we've been eating for hours!" Davis said.

"There's nothing else to eat right now," Willis said.

After the digidestined finished eating they continued their walk through the woods. They walked onto a pathway and saw a digimon stopping us in the middle of the path.

"Who goes there?" The digimon said.

"That's WaruMonzaemon, his Heart Breaker attack is opposite to Monzaemon's Heart Attack and his Bear Claw isn't to be taken lightly," Terriermon said.

"Can we pass through?" T.K. asked.

"Never!" WaruMonzaemon replied.

"I guess we'll have to fight then," Yolie said.

"You know what to do," Kari said.

"Veemon, digivolve to…. ExVeemon!"

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…. Pegasusmon flying hope!"

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…. Nefertimon the angel of light!"

"Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"Vee Laser!"

"Horn Rings!"

"Tail Hammer!"

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Gargo Pellet!"

"Spiking Strike!"

The attacks weren't far away when WaruMonzaemon fired his attack.

"Heart Breaker Attack!"

WaruMonzaemon's attack blocked the other attacks from hitting him.

"What do they do now?" Cody asked. asked.

"they don't do anything!" WaruMonzaemon replied.

WaruMonzaemon attacked.

"Bear Claw!"

WaruMonzaemon's attack slashed the other digimon. They fell to the ground. Right when WaruMonzaemon was about to finish them off he was hit away.

"Tiny Twister!"

WaruMonzaemon was distracted for a couple minutes. Giving the champions and armors enough time to get back up.

"I'll get you for that!" WaruMonzaemon said.

"Take this!" ExVeemon said.

"What?" WaruMonzaemon asked.

"Gargo Pellet!"

Gargomon's attack put holes in WaruMonzaemon, but he wasn't affected that much. Gargomon and WaruMonzaemon charged each other. 

"Bunny Pummel!"

"Bear Claw!"

They both got pushed back by the attacks, but Gargomon was the digimon that was hurt the most. 

"Let's help him!" Aquilamon said.

"No, I have to do this alone!" Gargomon replied.

"Gargomon, you won't last long!" Pegasusmon said. 

"Gargo Pellet!"

Gargomon kept firing, but his attacks didn't have much effect at all on WaruMonzaemon once again. WaruMonzaemon just kept charging and winning little by little. Gargomon got weaker after every hit. WaruMonzaemon was charging once again.

"Move Gargomon!" Willis said.

WaruMonzaemon was closing in and about to hit when…….. Willis' crest of destiny appeared in front of him.

"A crest!" T.K. said.

"It's yours Willis!" Kari said.

The crest made a shield around Gargomon from WaruMonzaemon's attacks. 

"Use the power!" Davis said.

"O.k.," Gargomon replied.

"Gargo Pellet!"

Gargomon's attack was more powerful than ever. This time it was hurting WaruMonzaemon so much he fell to his knees and couldn't get up. Every time one of Gargomon's pellets hit WaruMonzaemon, the digimon lost a part of his body. Soon, WaruMonzaemon fully disintegrated. All the digimon de-digivolved.

The digidestined were walking on the road until the road split into an icy road and a jungle road. 

"A fork in the road," Wormmon said.

"Let's split up," Ken said.

"I'll go with Kari and you guys go to the other," Davis said.

"You're so selfish!" Yolie yelled.

At the end of their fight, it was decided that Ken, Wormmon, Willis, Terriermon, Lopmon, Davis, Veemon, T.K., and Patamon went on the icy path, while Kari, Gatomon, Cody, Armadillomon, Yolie, and Hawkmon went on the jungle road. 

"I don't like it how we're splitting up like this," Cody said.

"I'm glad to be away from Davis," Yolie said.

"I wonder," Kari said.

"Wonder what?" Yolie asked.

I'm wondering how Diaboromon got back to life if we destroyed him and the virus within him," Kari said.

"Who knows," Gatomon said.

"I'm starting to get hungry," Armadillomon said.

"Again?" Hawkmon said.

"I reckon," Armadillomon replied.

A big digimon jumped in front of the kids.

"Who is he?" Cody asked.

"He's J-Mojymon, he's the southern cousin of Mojymon! His Jungle Bone attack isn't pleasant at all!" Armadillomon said.

"Do it!" Cody said.

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…. Digmon the drill of knowledge!"

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…. Halsemon the wings of love!"

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…. Nefertimon the angel of light!"

"Rock Crackin!"

J-Mojymon jumped off the ground onto a tree.

"He's very resourceful," Halsemon said.

"Eagle Eye!"

J-Mojymon jumped out of the way of Halsemon's attack.

"He's too agile," Cody said.

"Rosetta Stone!"

J-Mojymon hopped onto the Rosetta Stone and then to the ground.

"He's good," Yolie said.

"How are we supposed to defeat him if he can dodge our attacks so easily?" Digmon asked.

Cody thought for a couple of seconds.

"Use your attacks at the same time!" Cody yelled.

"How will that help?" Nefertimon asked.

"He can dodge one attack, he would barely be able to dodge two, and he can't dodge all three!" Cody explained.

"Let's give it a try," Halsemon said.

"Gold Rush!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

All five of Digmon's drills hit J- Mojymon. He was distracted long enough so that the "Tempest Wing" attack could hurt him and keep him whirling in the air long enough to let the "Rosetta Stone" attack hit him and make him disintegrate. After they defeated him they got to the end of the path. At the end of the path both paths reconnect into one path again.

"We'd better wait for them to get here," Yolie said.

Meanwhile with the others…

"It's cold here, Davis," Veemon said.

"Well I didn't say it was going to be warm," Davis replied.

"Please be quite you two," Willis said.

"All my legs are freezing, Ken," Wormmon 

"Mine are to," Ken replied.

"Can you carry me Ken?" Wormmon asked.

"Sure, pal," Ken replied.

A couple minutes later a digimon came up from the snowy ground. 

"That's Mojymon! He's a snow digimon, his Bone Boomerang attack makes you hurt for hours!" Lopmon said.

"Bone Boomerang!"

The digidestined and their digimon barely dodged it.

"Do it!" T.K. said.

"You've got it!" Patamon replied.

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…. Flamedramon the fire of courage!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…. Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"

"Fire Rocket!"

"Star Shower!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Gargo Pellet!"

All of the attacks had hit Mojymon, but they hadn't really hurt him.

"Bone Boomerang!"

Mojymon's attack was more precise this time. Pegasusmon, Stingmon, and Gargomon de-digivolved, but Flamedramon didn't.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Bone Boomerang!"

The two attacks had collided and made an explosion.

"It's time to finish this," Flamedramon said.

"You're right, but I'll win!" Mojymon said.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Bone Boomerang!"

There was a big explosion and Mojymon was on the ground. He then disintegrated.

"Piece of cake," Flamedramon said.

The finally got to where the paths reconnected.

"What took you so long?" Yolie asked.

"Trouble," T.K. replied.

The digidestined continued their journey as the sun started to set.

When will Diaboromon confront the digidestined!? Will they be ready to defeat him when the time comes!? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	3. Part I, Legendary Journey: Double Troubl...

Disclaimer: Chapter three is usually the best for me!

Lopmon: Why do you do rhymes?

Disclaimer: I don't know.

Terriermon: Let's have a battle!

Lopmon: O.k. bro!

Terriermon: Bunny Blast!

Lopmon: Blazing Ice!

The two attacks made an explosion and fried Davis' butt.

Davis: What was that!

T.K.: A battle.

Davis: It hurt!

Terriermon: Sorry.

Davis: Is that all you can say?!

Veemon: They can say much more, Davis.

Davis: You're not getting what I mean, Veemon.

Veemon: Getting what?

Davis: Oh brother.

Veemon: Why didn't you say so?

Davis: That's not what I mean!

Veemon: What do you mean?

Davis: Never mind.

Willis: Someone said something about a mind.

Veemon: Davis did.

Willis: What do you mean?

Davis: No one understands me!

Gatomon: I do.

Davis: No one say anything!

Disclaimer: Lights, camera, action!

Davis: I said not to say anything!

Disclaimer: Oh well.

Davis: Where's Kari?

Disclaimer: Not again.

Ken: Story.

Ch. 3: Double Trouble Done Double

It was getting dark out so the digidestined stopped to make camp for the night.

"Want to tell camp stories?" Davis asked.

"Sure," Willis replied.

"Three years ago to this very day a man went to town to get some groceries, but on the way an accident happened and he crashed. His soul still comes around campgrounds, because his daughter always went to camp. So what do you think of my story?" Davis explained.

After Davis asked that, he noticed that everyone had fallen asleep except Veemon who was shaking in fear.

"Is that a true story?" Veemon asked.

No, I just made it up," Davis replied.

After a couple of minutes Veemon fell asleep and it looked like Davis was asleep, but he was fully awake. Davis noticed red eyes peering at him and his friends, but it didn't notice that he was awake.

"We shall get them when the time is right," Saberdramon said to the other evil digimon.

"We must attack now," Weedmon said back.

"Give them ten more minutes," Saberdramon said.

"Fine," Weedmon said back again.

After ten minutes….

"Time to get my prey," Saberdramon said.

"Deadly Ivy!"

"Everyone get up!" Davis yelled.

Everyone got up and got out of the way just in time.

"Nuts!" Weedmon said.

"Who are they?" Ken asked.

"The black bird is called Saberdramon, she is the dark version of Birdramon. Her Mach Shadow attack is a black fire that can burn on you for hours and her Black Saber attack is her claws slashing the enemy," Patamon said.

"And the other one is called Weedmon, he looks like a Vegiemon with brown poison all over, and that's what it is by the way, his Deadly Weed and Deadly Ivy attacks are venomous!" Wormmon said.

"Time to die!" Saberdramon said.

"Deadly Weed!"

"Mach Shadow!"

"Digivolve now!" Ken said.

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…. Raidramon, the storm of friendship!"

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…. Shurimon, the samurai of sincerety!"

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…. Submarimon, the guardian of reliability!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…. Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…. Nefertimon, the angel of light!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"

After Armadillomon armor digivolved to Submarimon he jumped into a nearby lake.

"Thunder Blast!"

"Double Star!"

"Oxygen Torpedo!"

"Equus Beam!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Gargo Pellet!"

Submarimon's attack had gone from under the water to under the ground and exploded under the enemies, while the other attacks went through the air. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon attacked Weedmon.

"Golden Noose!"

The "Golden Noose" attack had rapped around Weedmon. He couldn't move at all.

"Let's attack while he's still down!" Shurimon said.

"Double Star!"

"Star Shower!"

"Oxygen Torpedo!"

Weedmon yelled, and then disintegrated.

"I'll get Saberdramon!" Raidramon said.

"Thunder Blast!"

Saberdramon kept dodging his electric attack.

"I'll get her closer to the ground!" Nefertimon said.

Nefertimon was on Saberdramon's tail, mentally speaking.

"Rosetta Stone!"

Saberdramon was lowered to the ground.

"I got her!" Gargomon said.

"I'll help you!" Stingmon said.

"Gargo Pellet!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Thunder Blast!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

All the attacks exploded on Saberdramon, and she disintegrated. The digidestined's digimon didn't de-digivolve. They were riding on their digimon for a few hours. Their digimon weren't tired, but the kids were. The digimon kept going on while the digidestined slept on their backs or between their arms.

"I'd better digivolve to Digmon so I can hold Cody," Submarimon said.

Submarimon de-digivolved to Armadillomon.

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…. Digmon, the drill of knowledge!"

"They are so tired," Raidramon said.

"I'm not tired in the least," Pegasusmon said.

"We'd better continue going until morning," Gargomon said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Stingmon replied.

While the digimon were walking some ice appeared in front of them very quickly!

"What made that ice?" Nefertimon asked.

"I did!" Sorcerimon said.

"That's Sorcerimon, he's the icy version of Wizardmon! His Crystal Cloud attack releases ice all around!" Shurimon said.

"Don't forget me!" Hyogamon said.

"It's Hyogamon! He's the icy version of Ogremon! His Icy Cudgel and Ice Mace attacks make the enemy digimon freeze, while his Snow Barrier attack protects him from other attacks, except fire attacks!" Digmon said.

"I'm here too!" IceDevimon said.

"That's IceDevimon! He's the icy version of Devimon! His Frost Claw, Ice Shower, and Subzero Freeze attacks are freezing!" Stingmon said.

By the time the digimon finished talking about the evil digimon, Lopmon caught up with everyone else.

"Take this!" Lopmon said.

"Blazing Ice!"

"Subzero Freeze!"

Both attacks were even.

"Tiny Twister!"

"Frost Claw!"

The "Tiny Twister" attack was destroyed by the "Frost Claw" attack.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lopmon yelled.

The digidestined woke up.

"Lopmon!" Willis yelled.

Willis' digivice glowed and so did Lopmon.

"Lopmon, digivolve to…. Turuiemon!"

"You digivolved!" Willis said in surprise.

Turuiemon and IceDevimon ran towards each other and they hit each other. IceDevimon blew up right after he was hit, but Turuiemon de-digivolved back to Lopmon. He was very weak and tired. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon were forming the " Golden Noose" to wrap around Sorcerimon and Hyogamon, but Sorcerimon and Hyogaon blew out their icy attacks and froze most of Pegasusmon and Nefertimon's bodies. They were falling from the sky because of the icy attacks. T.K. and Kari were also knocked out of the sky as well. Kari and T.K. were unconscious, so they didn't know that they were falling to the earth (dirt and rocks or the ground, not meaning their planet). Sorcerimon threw a beam of ice from his staff. The ice had created giant, razor spikes on the ground where T.K. and Kari were falling. 

"Kari!" Davis yelled.

Raidramon was speeding(running) to get to them before they fell and died on the spikes. Hyogamon tried to stop Raidramon by blasting an ice beam at him, but he just jumped over him. Sorcerimon also tried to stop Raidramon by making ice daggers fall from clouds. Raidramon barely dodged all the daggers. He moved right, then left and kept running like that until he got from under the cloud. Kari and T.K. were about to hit the spikes, but with two milliseconds left, Raidramon caught them. They were still unconscious, but they were starting to gain consciousness.

"Take this!" Hyogamon said.

Hyogamon was about to Raidramon, but Digmon drilled a huge crack in the ground and Hyogamon fell down further and further until there was no sign of him, except silence.

"You say pay for taking out my comrades you fools!" Sorcerimon said.

Sorcerimon was stirring up a blizzard with his staff. Pegasusmon gained full consciousness and was unfrozen, but Nefertimon wasn't. T.K. and Kari also gained consciousness. When Kari woke up she tried to wake up Nefertimon.

"Nefertimon, get up," Kari said. 

"Let's work together!" Raidramon said to Pegasusmon.

"Right!" Pegasusmon said.

Pegasusmon and Raidramon de-digivolved.

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon !"

"Veemon, digivolve to…. ExVeemon!"

The two digimon both used their beams, but the blizzard made their beams go the opposite way. Towards them! They were hit by their blasts and fell to the ground. 

"We can't get past that blizzard barrier," Angemon said.

"How are we supposed to beat him?" ExVeemon asked.

"I can help," Digmon said.

"How?" Angemon asked.

"I can dig under the barrier and in back of him, then you can blast at him," Digmon replied.

"But we need a distraction to keep him busy so he won't notice us," Angemon said.

"Did someone say something about a distraction?" Shurimon asked.

"We sure did partner," Digmon replied.

"I can help too," Stingmon said.

"Don't forget about me," Gargomon said.

"I can still help," Lopmon said in a weak voice.

"But you're hurt," ExVeemon said.

"Doesn't mean I'm done for," Lopmon said.

"Fine then. We need Shurimon, Stingmon, Lopmon and Gargomon to be a distraction so he won't know what we're doing. While Digmon will be digging a hole for me and Angemon to go in and get Sorcerimon from behind," ExVeemon explained. 

The digimon's plan went into action. Shurimon and Stingmon kept trying to dodge Sorcerimon's ice beams as their distraction to him, while Gargomon and Lopmon tried to penetrate his blizzard shield. When Digmon was digging, Sorcerimon noticed what they were trying to do, so he shot a trail of ice at them. He froze their feet and arms. They couldn't move their legs or arms. 

"He froze my drills!" Digmon said.

"My hands are frozen, so I can't use my Hand Of Fate!" Angemon said.

"I can't use my attack either," ExVeemon said.

"Did you really think you could outsmart me?" Sorcerimon said.

"Actually, we did think so," ExVeemon replied.

Sorcerimon was about to seal them in ice for eternity. But a stone struck him in the back. Nefertimon's "Rosetta Stone" had struck him. She kept firing her stones again and again. All the other digimon joined in, except ExVeemon, Angemon, and Digmon who were getting free from the ice by striking it to the ground. When they were free, Digmon dug the hole leading under the barrier. ExVeemon and Angemon attacked with extreme prejudice and strength. Their beams had destroyed his staff. With his staff gone he couldn't control the power of his blizzard. It sucked him up in the sky and he blew up.

"That was unexpected," Yolie said.

"That was a close one," Willis said.

The digimon de-digivolved. They were very tired and weak. The sun was starting to rise. All their digimon had fallen asleep. The digidestined held their digimon as they walked on into a new day.

What will be thrown at the digidestined next?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	4. Part I, Legendary Journey: Four Times th...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon and the world! Ha, ha, ha! But it can never happen. I wish it was true.

Agumon: I'm glad you don't own Digimon or the world, because we would be doomed.

Disclaimer: What do you mean doomed! I'm not that bad!

Agumon: Never mind what I said.( A drip went down Agumon's head.) 

Davis: By the way, who's the bad guy this time in this story?

Disclaimer: Stop asking me! You ask me in almost all of our stories! Wait a minute, you do ask me in all my stories!

Davis: I just want to know.

Disclaimer: Davis' brain is as big as hydrogen atom, because he forgot already!

Davis: My brain isn't that small!

Disclaimer: You're right! It's even smaller than that!

Yolie: Finally, someone agrees with me!

Willis: No one's brain can be that tiny.

T.K.: Then you don't know Davis.

Terriermon: He seems dumb enough.

Davis: Who are you calling dumb?!

Terriermon: Uh oh! (Terriermon starts running)

Davis: Why you! (Davis takes chase after Terriermon)

While Davis is chasing Terriermon, they wreck everything in sight.

Disclaimer: Look what you two did!!!

Davis and Terriermon: Uh oh!

Disclaimer: (takes chase after both of them and more stuff gets wrecked.)

Tai: I guess it's my cue to say, on to the story.

Ch.4: Four Times the Charm

The sun had just risen a couple of hours ago and the digidestined were still walking. Their digimon were still sleeping since the last battle, so the digidestined children had to carry them. Veemon had woken up about an hour ago, and Davis was happy of that, because he didn't want to carry Veemon any more. The digidestined were getting hungry after all the hours that had passed. Especially Davis and Veemon.

"I need chocolate, candy, cookies, chocolate, cookies, did I mention candy?" Veemon said.

"That's not food Veemon," Yolie said.

"They're my food group," Veemon said.

"Amen to that," Davis said.

"I've never seen this side of Davis before," Willis said.

"There's a lot about Davis that you don't know," Ken said.

"Including that he only cares for himself!" Yolie said out loud.

"Shut up Yolie!" Davis yelled.

"They will never stop," Wormmon said with a drip going down his head.

"Are they always like this?" Lopmon asked.

"You have no idea," Patamon replied.

"They are like this every day," Gatomon said.

"Are you serious?" Terriermon asked.

"We're sure," Hawkmon said.

"As sure as a cow being caught by a cowboy," Armadillomon said.

"That's a weird way to say that you're sure," Cody said.

"That's the western way to say it partner," Armadillomon replied.

"Let's find some berries to eat," Kari suggested.

"I'll find you all the berries you'll need in a lifetime, plus a heart of love!" Davis said.

After Davis finished his sentence everyone was gone looking for berries except Veemon.

"That's nice and all, but shouldn't we be looking for berries?" Veemon asked.

A drip went down Davis' head.

"Not again," Davis said to himself.

"He and his digimon are alone. I like it that way. Slaughter done the right way is my specialty," The dark figure said.

"Let's do this already," A second figure said.

"The master wants the leader destroyed," A third figure said.

"That's just my point, they're not strong enough alone," The second figure said.

"Fine then," The first figure said.

"Take this human!" The second figure said out loud.

A metal object shot from a tree towards Davis. Willis pushed Davis down to the ground and the metal object crashed some trees down. Out of the bushes and trees came Vermilimon, Triceramon, Megadramon, and Cyberdramon. After they appeared Lopmon and Terriermon also appeared.

"We better digivolve if we want to beat them," Lopmon said.

"Yah, let's do it!" Terriermon replied.

"Veemon, digivolve to…. ExVeemon!"

"Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"

"Lopmon, digivolve to…. Turuiemon!"

"Vermilimon, a red colored version of Monochromon! He's a champion level digimon! Monochromon might have Volcano Strike, but Vermilimon has Volcano Strike II!" ExVeemon said.

"Triceramon is a ultimate dinosaur digimon! He is a powerful triceratops that can give you some real pain with his Tri-Horn Attack!" Turuiemon said.

"Megadramon, he's a ultimate dragon digimon! His Rocket Attack is a bombard of powerful bullets!" Gargomon said.

"Cyberdramon, he's a cyborg dragon and is very strong. He's an ultimate level digimon with an attack called Cyber Nail!" Turuiemon said.

Cyberdramon started firing his "Cyber Nail" attack at the digimon. His aim was very accurate. Megadramon's aim was also accurate, but he had to compete with Gargomon to see who had the better bullets and aiming. Triceramon and Vermilimon both rammed ExVeemon at the same time. The ramming on him kept continuing over and over again. Turuiemon was trying to dodge Cyberdramon's aim, but since he's the only target he has a hard time trying to evade the shots of metal. Finally, the other digidestined got back.

"What's going on?" Yolie said.

"I believe it's a battle," Hawkmon replied.

"We have to help!" Patamon said.

"Then let's digivolve!" Kari said.

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

Aquilamon shot his horn rings at Vermilimon and he disintegrated. Angemon and Stingmon bashed Cyberdramon away from Turuiemon. Ankylomon hit Triceramon and he fell to the ground, but was quickly got back up. After ExVeemon was free from being rammed, he fired his "Vee Laser" at Megadramon. Megadramon wasn't very much affected by the laser, but his attention was taken away from Gargomon.

"ExVeemon…. Stingmon…. DNA digivolve to Paildramon!"

"Angemon…. Ankylomon…. DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon!"

"Aquilamon…. Gatomon…. DNA digivolve to Silphymon!"

Paildramon was shooting his "Desperado Blaster" at Megadramon and destroyed him. Shakkoumon made his "Kachina Bomb" attack knock Cyberdramon and Triceramon off their feet. Silphymon shot her "Static Force" beam at Triceramon and weakened him. Shakkoumon worked together and combined their beams to destroy Triceramon. Paildramon slammed Cyberdramon into a mountain. Gargomon and Turuiemon fired beams that made Cyberdramon blow up. After they destroyed them a dark digimon quickly appeared in front of them. It was Garurumon!

"What are you doing here Garurumon?" Ken asked.

"That's not my brother's Garurumon!" T.K. said.

"You're right I'm not!" The Garurumon said.

"Who are you then?" Willis asked.

"I'm one of Diaboromon's generals," The evil Garurumon replied.

"Why are you a general? You're not even an ultimate," Shakkoumon stated.

"You're right. I'm not, but I can digivolve," The Garurumon replied.

"An ordinary Garurumon wouldn't work for Diaboromon, you must be the virus sort of Garurumon," Turuiemon said.

"Right again, but let's fight now. Shall we," The Garurumon said.

"Garurumon, dark digivolve to…. WereGarurumon!"

"He's become a virus infected WereGarurumon!" Paildramon said.

He used his "Wolf Claw" attack and Paildramon hit the ground and de-digivolved to Veemon and Wormmon.

"That's why he's a general. He's very powerful and strong!" Gargomon said.

Quickly after Gargomon said that WereGarurumon hit him and Silphymon in the gut and they went flying to the rocks. They de-digivolved to Terriermon, Hawkmon and Gatomon. Soon after that he was heading towards Shakkoumon. To stop WereGarurumon from attacking him, Shakkoumon fired his "Kachina Laser", but WereGarurumon used his "Wolf Claw" and broke through the "Kachina Laser" and into Shakkoumon's face. He de-digivolved to Angemon and Armadillomon. Turuiemon was the last one left. Since WereGarurumon knew he wasn't going to be much of a challenge he went for the kids. He jumped in the air to use his "Wolf Claw" on them. While in the air red and black lightning bolts struck his hands and thunder roared around him. Dark energy was fully formed into his hands, when from the sky three crests came down to Willis, T.K., and Kari.

"The crests of Destiny, Hope, and Light! So the legends are true. But legends won't save you!" WereGarurumon said.

He shot the huge dark ball of energy at them, but their crests also shot beams. The beams from the crests quickly made his ball of energy into nothing. 

"You still aren't saved! I haven't wasted very much energy making that ball!" WereGarurumon said.

"You can't win anyway," Willis replied.

Beams from the crests shot on Angemon, Gatomon, and Turuiemon.

"We have the power to digivolve!" Gatomon said.

"Angemon, digivolve to…. MagnaAngemon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to…. Angewomon!"

"Turuiemon, digivolve to…. Antylamon!"

"Cool," Terriermon said.

"Antylamon, a ultimate rabbit digimon! His "Meditation Cure" can either heal or destroy another digimon!" Armadillomon said.

"You can't win against three ultimates!" Angewomon said.

"Yes I can!" WereGarurumon replied.

Angewomon's "Celestrial Arrow" attack and WereGarurumon's "Wolf Claw" attack collided to make a flash of light. Angewomon de-digivolved to Salamon.

"How could this happen?" Willis said.

"Wait a minute I think I've heard of the legend before, in Primary Village when I was a Poromon. The legend goes, when an evil from another world comes, their will be the power of Hope, Light, Destiny, Kindness, and Miracles to stop him, but we only have three of the five," Hawkmon said.

"How am I supposed to get a crest? And how is Ken supposed to get his back?" Davis asked.

"I don't know," Hawkmon replied.

I told you that you were doomed!" WereGarurumon said.

In a flash, WereGarurumon quickly moved passed MagnaAngemon and Antylamon and made them de-digivolve to Patamon and Lopmon.

"How can this be?" Cody asked.

When WereGarurumon was about to destroy the children and their digimon, the three crests at the speed of heat moved the kids miles away from him.

"What just happened?" Yolie asked.

"I think the crests moved us away from WereGarurumon at a tremendous speed," Willis explained.

"That was quick, but I'm still hungry," Veemon said.

"Here are some berries," Kari said as they all ate.

After they finished, they knew they would have to look for the crests.

Will the digidestined beat the general; WereGarurumon?! And will they ever get to Diaboromon?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	5. Part II, Quest For The Crests: The Searc...

Disclaimer: New chapter finally! Oh, and I don't own digimon though I wish I did.

Veemon: Cookies.

Davis: No, chocolate.

Armadillomon: No, candy.

Lopmon: No, hamburgers.

Terriermon: No, slushies.

Hawkmon: No, fruit snacks.

Ken: What are you guys talking about?

Veemon: We're talking about what's the best tasting thing.

Yolie: That's silly.

Davis: No it's not!

Yolie: Yes it is!

Davis: No it's not!

Yolie: Yes it is!

Davis: No it's not!

Disclaimer: Be quite!

Davis: Sheesh, we weren't yelling that loud.

T.K.: Yes you were.

Davis: No!

T.K.: Yes!

Davis: No!

T.K.: Yes!

Davis: No!

T.K.: Yes!

Davis: No!

Disclaimer: Shut up!

Veemon: I still say cookies are better!

Davis: No, it's chocolate!

Veemon: Cookies!

Davis: Chocolate!

Veemon: Cookies!

Davis: Chocolate!

The disclaimer was so mad that he took chase after Davis and Veemon.

Davis: Help!

Willis: Story.

Ch.5: The Search For The Crest Of Miracles

The digidestined were walking and searching for Davis' crest.

"I wish we had some sign to show us in the right direction," Davis said.

Just then they ran into Gennai.

"Hello Digidestined," Gennai said.

"Yow! Gennai you scared me!" Davis said.

"Sorry Davis, but you wanted help," Gennai said.

"Oh yeah," Davis replied.

"I came here to show you how to track down crests, but the problem is you have to find the crest that your digivice is tracking before your digivice can track a new one. To track a crest you need to push the big button on your digivice three times, to get a better look at where it is press four times, and to get a very close view of it press five times," Gennai explained.

After that, Gennai disappeared without warning.

"Might as well do what he says," Gatomon said.

The digidestined did what Gennai said and they were tracking Davis' crest.

"What do I need my crest for anyway? I can already have my digimon digivolve with Ken's," Davis asked.

"If you have a crest then your digimon won't need Ken's digimon to digivolve," T.K. explained.

"That way, if you're alone then you won't need Ken to go to the next level," Patamon also explained.

"Well, I guess that's useful," Davis said.

After about forty-five minutes, Davis' D3 started glowing.

"What's wrong with my D3?" Davis asked.

The same thing happened with the other digidestine's digivices. (Not counting Cody and Yolie) Out of their digivices came tags. Willis, T.K., and Kari put their crests in their tags, but Ken and Davis needed their crests.

"The tags coming here must mean that Davis' crest is near," Willis said.

The digidestined traveled for a couple minutes and Davis' tag started to glow. They were in front of a cavern. 

"Guess we should go in," Armadillomon said.

"I guess you're right," Cody said.

The digidestined were walking around huge mud puddles, gigantic holes in the cave, and big stalactites. The walked until they were in front of a lake of mud inside the cave. There was no way to get around it. They had to go through it. Davis took a step on the mud and it started moving and shaking the cave. Out of the mud came MudFrigimon! And from the more liquid part of the lake came MoriShellmon!

"MudFrigimon, the mud version of Frigimon! His Heavy Punch is amazingly strong, his Piece Of Earth is a rock or dirt being thrown at the enemy, and his Mud Ball is a giant ball of mud!" Veemon said.

"MoriShellmon, the silver version of Shellmon! His Slamming Attack and Invisible Tackle are powerful hits, while his Nature Hit Ray is a super beam!" Hawkmon said.

The MudFrigimon started throwing balls of mud and the MoriShellmon started shooting beams. There were about twenty of them.

"Do it!" Willis said.

"Okay!" Lopmon said.

"Davis go find your crest, we'll hold them off here!" Ken said.

Davis and Veemon started swimming across the lake of mud.

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Aquilamon!"

"Digi-armor energize!" Cody said.

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…. Submarimon, the reliable guardian of the sea!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Digi-armor energize!" Kari said.

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…. Nefertimon, the angel of light!

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!

"Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"

"Lopmon, digivolve to…. Turuiemon!"

Turuiemon, Gargomon, and Stingmon were fighting the MudFrigimon and Aquilamon, Submarimon, Angemon, and Nefertimon were fighting the MoriShellmon. Stingmon had used his "Spiking Strike" and destroyed a MudFrigimon. Turuiemon used his "Swift Secret Punch" and destroyed two of the MudFrigimon in ten seconds. Gargomon kept firing at more MudFrigimon and they disintegrated. Submarimon dodged two MoriShellmon's attacks, almost got slammed by another one, and barely dodged one of them using their beam. He then started using his "Oxygen Torpedo" attack on them and they disintegrated as he passed. Aquilamon and Nefertimon were doubling up on all the MoriShellmon, they made a twisting tornado of energy hit a bunch of the MoriShellmon. Angemon hit one by one of the MoriShellmon. Meanwhile Davis and Veemon finally made it across the lake of mud. They were dirty and muddy all over. They went to the end of the cave to find a small piece of some old ruins with a picture on it. They looked at the picture and it looked familiar. It was the crest of miracles. Davis' tag glowed more then ever. He put his tag up to the little ruin and the crest appeared in his tag.

"Amazing," Veemon said.

"We have to get back to the others!" Davis said.

When they saw their friends corned by the remaining MudFrigimon and MoriShellmon, Davis held his D3 to Veemon. Veemon glowed with a weird light and started to digivolve.

"Veemon, digivolve to…. Veedramon!"

All the digimon stared at the new created digimon.

"Veedramon, another digivolution of Veemon! He looks like a giant and more ferocious Veemon with horns! His V-Nova Blast is a powerful flame from the v on his chest!" Turuiemon said.

Veedramon shot his V-Nova Blast at all the MudFrigimon and they were deleted. He jumped on one of the last MoriShellmon and flipped and through him into the cave wave, it disintegrated. He bashed his head into another one of them and it disintegrated as well. The last MoriShellmon took a stand and faced Veedramon. It shot its laser while Veedramon shot his flame. The two blasts collided in a flash of light and neither of the digimon wanted to lose the fight. Neither of them gave up. But then Veedramon put in all his energy and won, the MoriShellmon had disintegrated.

"Amazing digivolution Davis! I have to admit, that was rad," Yolie said.

"Thanks Yolie," Davis replied.

"Let's get out of here," Stingmon said.

"You're not leaving!" WereGarurumon said.

"Not you again," Kari said.

"This time you won't escape!" WereGarurumon said.

"We'll see about that!" Veedramon said.

Veedramon charged for WereGarurumon, but was hit away easily. WereGarurumon was going for the final strike when his and Willis' crests glowed. 

"Veedramon, digivolve to…. AeroVeedramon!"

"Gargomon, digivolve to…. Rapidmon!"

"Turuiemon, digivolve to…. Antylamon!"

"The outcome of this battle will be the same as last time!" WereGarurumon said.

WereGarurumon and Rapidmon charged each other. Rapidmon used his "Rapid Fire" attack and the missiles hit WereGarurumon! He then used his "Garuru kick" and hit Rapidmon away. Antylamon bashed him in the chest with his head. WereGarurumon slammed into the trees. AeroVeedramon hit WereGarurumon in the face five times, kneed him in the gut, hit him in the back, and bashed his head into WereGarurumon's head. All three of them hit him at the same time and he disintegrated. They all de-digivolved.

"That was amazing!" Gatomon said.

"We beat one of Diaboromon's generals!" T.K. said.

What new digivolutions will come to the digidestined?! Will they beat the next general that comes along!? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	6. Part II, Quest For The Crests: Another G...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I wish I did.

Tai: There's something you're missing when you say that. It just doesn't sound right.

Gabumon: I think it was pretty good.

Tai: We both have our opinions.

Mimi: The disclaimer doesn't have much of a fashion sense.

Disclaimer: Hey!

Sora: I think he has some fashion sense.

Disclaimer: Thanks Sora.

Sora: You welcome.

Biyomon: Do you have some bird seeds I can munch on Sora?

Sora: I don't think so.

Gomamon: Want fish instead?

Biyomon: No thanks.

Disclaimer: I have bird seeds.

Biyomon: May I have some?

Disclaimer: Yah, I don't eat them anyway.

Biyomon feasted on the seeds and in no time they were all gone.

Biyomon: Delicious.

Disclaimer: That's because they're fresh.

Agumon: How fresh?

Disclaimer: You decide.

Agumon: Yuck! They're not fresh!

Biyomon: They're never fresh. They always taste like this.

Agumon: Is that true?

Disclaimer: Yep.

Agumon: Then why did you say they're fresh?

Disclaimer: It's an expression.

Davis: Wait a minute! All you older kids aren't in this story!

Disclaimer: Wait a minute, he's right! Please leave.

Ch.6: Another General and Another Crest

The digidestined were taking baths one peaceful morning (with their clothes on) in a lake. Veemon, Terriermon, Davis, and Lopmon were racing each other to see who was the best and fastest swimmer. Gatomon and Wormmon couldn't swim, so they just watched as everyone was having fun in the water. Cody was teaching Armadillomon how to swim incase he's not with him to help him armor digivolve. Hawkmon and Patamon flew over Davis, Veemon, Lopmon, and Terriermon trying to pick them up out of the water. This game proved who could dodge underwater the most without a lot of air, and who could do it more than everyone else. Ken and Yolie had their feet in the water. They kept staring at each other and blushing. Willis was the announcer for the water race and T.K. was the other announcer. Kari was splashing T.K. and Willis and also was laughing at them as they talked in funny sorts of tunes in their voices while talking about the water race. After the water race was over, Davis and Veemon wrestled in the water. They kept pushing each other under the water, dunking each other down, and body slamming each other down under the water. Everyone was laughing at the two and their funny match. Once again, T.K. and Willis were the announcers. After that fun morning, the digidestined continued going on. 

"I could beat you any day, any week, any time!" Davis said to Veemon.

"I was the one beating you," Veemon replied.

"I'm better than you," Davis said back.

"I'm better than your best," Veemon said back.

"Well I'm much better than your super best," Davis said back once again.

"Prove it," Veemon said.

"I'll prove it some other day," Davis replied.

Ken and Yolie were still trying to say that they loved each other, but they just couldn't muster the courage to say it to the other. When Ken almost had the courage to say it to Yolie, but his tag started to glow and his digivice was beeping. 

"We must be close to your crest Ken," Willis said.

"It doesn't look like it's far away. It's only about fifty yards away," Ken said.

"That's not too long I guess," Cody said.

"If we want to beat Diaboromon then we have to get to that crest right away," Kari said.

After walking about twenty minutes the digidestined saw a thirty foot tall steep hill and Ken's crest was at the top. They were going for it, but a net came from the ground and they were caught in it. The digimon who had caught them were some Raremon.

"Let us go! Don't you know we're digidestined?" Cody asked.

"Yes we know," One of the Raremon replied.

"Then why have you captured us?" Yolie asked.

"Our leader wants you," The Raremon said.

"Is your leader Diaboromon?" Willis asked.

"No," The Raremon replied.

"Then who?" Kari asked.

"You'll see," The Raremon replied.

They walked for only about five minutes, after that they walked into a swamp-like palace. And in the main room there were skeletons all over.

"This is creepy," Lopmon said.

"Are these bones of dead digimon?" Veemon asked.

"Yep," The Raremon replied once again.

All the digidestined and their digimon started shaking a little thinking of what the evil digimon would do to them. When they were in the final room they found out that the evil digimon was SkullGreymon!

"Well, well, well. Look who I found," SkullGreymon said.

"Let us go SkullGreymon!" Gatomon said.

"No, I have been given orders from Diaboromon to destroy you digidestined," SkullGreymon replied.

"Now!" Davis said.

"Veemon, digivolve to…. Veedramon!" 

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"

"Lopmon, digivolve to…. Turuiemon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"Attack, my followers!" SkullGreymon said.

Gatomon and Turuiemon were slashing all the Raremon they could, Veedramon used his "V-Nova Blast" and deleted about ten Raremon in one blast and kept doing that, Angemon kept going around and shooting Raremon wherever he saw them, Aquilamon was clawing and shooting at Raremon with his "Horn Rings", Gargomon was shooting at the Raremon with his bullets, and Stingmon was deleting every Raremon he struck. Ankylomon was hitting all of them with his "Tail Hammer" attack. 

"Ken! You and Stingmon better go and get your crest!" T.K. said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Ken asked.

"We'll be fine," Kari replied.

"Yah, just go," Davis said.

"We'll hold them off," Cody said.

"Okay," Ken said.

Ken was riding on Stingmon and Stingmon was flying as fast as he could. A couple Raremon were following them, but Stingmon couldn't stop to fight them yet. They were getting close to the steep hill, because Ken could see it from about forty-five yards away. Ken was so close from grabbing the crest, but the Raremon that were following them had jumped on Stingmon and Ken was holding tightly onto the steep hill. He was climbing little by little. While he was climbing, the Raremon were beating Stingmon up. He de-digivolved to Wormmon, but they were still beating on him. Ken's hand was so close to touching the crest. He had it! Wormmon was glowing with light and he started to digivolve.

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

Stingmon deleted the Raremon with his "Spiking Strike" attack. Ken got back on Stingmon and they were going for their friends again. Meanwhile with the others, they had beaten all the Raremon and they were fighting SkullGreymon! He kept hitting them away over and over again. Davis' crest started to glow.

"Veedramon, digivolve to…. AeroVeedramon!"

SkullGreymon was beating AeroVeedramon pretty bad. He body slammed him and wouldn't get off him.

"Let's help too!" Yolie said.

"Aquilamon…. Gatomon…. DNA digivolve to….Silphymon!"

"Ankylomon…. Angemon…. DNA digivolve to….Shakkoumon!"

"Gargomon, digivolve to…. Rapidmon!"

"Turuiemon, digivolve to…. Antylamon!"

Rapidmon and Antylamon bashed Skullgreymon off AeroVeedramon. Silphymon and Shakkoumon blasted at Skullgreymon with all their best attacks. He wasn't very much affected by any of it. He hit them away with his hand. He shot his "Dark Shot" at them and all of them except AeroVeedramon de-digivolved. He was about to smash AeroVeedramon, but he was bothered by Stingmon's "Spiking Strike" attack and went after Stingmon. He was about to eat Stingmon, but Ken's crest glowed and light shot onto Stingmon, the light blinded SkullGreymon for about a minute.

"Stingmon, digivolve to…. Dinobeemon!"

"Dinobeemon, a powerful bug digimon! He can either be a digivolution for Stingmon or he can be a different DNA digivolution of ExVeemon with him or Veedramon with him. He has more of a temper than Paildramon, is more vicious, and is quicker and stronger!" Gatomon said.

Dinobeemon and AeroVeedramon worked together and slammed SkullGreymon down. They attacked together. They twirled in a twister of energy and went through SkullGreymon as he was getting ready to use his "Dark Shot" attack. They de-digivolved. 

"That was so amazing Wormmon!" Ken said.

"Ah, shucks," Wormmon said.

"You were great too Veemon," Davis said.

"Thanks Davis," Veemon replied.

"Now that we have all the crests, all we need to do is get to Diaboromon," Willis said.

"It might not be that easy," Kari said.

"Don't worry Kari, if he tries to hurt you I'll be there to save you," Davis said.

"He's doing it again," Cody said.

Now they have all the crests they need! But even if they have all the crests, can they still beat Diaboromon?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	7. Part III, Digivolve To Mega: Next Level ...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so don't sue or flame and I surely wish I did own it!

Veemon: (Sleeping) Zzzzzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzzzzz.

Disclaimer: Wake up!

Veemon: Whaaaa! What, where, who, when, why!

Davis: Veemon, you're not a reporter.

Veemon: I could sure use some chocolate, cookies, and candy right about now.

Hawkmon: Why don't you ever want any other food?

Veemon: What other food?

Lopmon: Haven't you tasted a whopper before? They're at McDonalds.

Veemon: Is McDonalds a dessert?

Terriermon: Do you even know what a piece of grilled meat is called?

Veemon: No.

Author: There's no such thing.

Terriermon & Lopmon: You're right!

Veemon: Hey! That's not fair.

Author: Alls fair in war.

Willis: What war?

Author: It's an expression.

Disclaimer: You guys should know that.

T.K.: We knew it.

Author: Okay, okay, okay. Lets just go on to the story already. Everyone okay with that?

Ch.7: Next Level Times Two

The digidestined went to sleep after a long day. It had been seven hours since they fought SkullGreymon. (Flashback) All the ultimates (Shakkoumon, Silphymon, Antylamon, Rapidmon, and AeroVeedramon) were fighting SkullGreymon, but it was no use. SkullGreymon knocked out all the ultimates and made them de-digivolve, except AeroVeedramon. He tried his best, but it was no use. Finally, Stingmon and Ken showed up with Ken's crest. SkullGreymon was going to eat Stingmon for getting in the way of their battle. Ken's crest glowed and Stingmon digivolved to Dinobeemon! The two ultimates made a tornado-like beam and it went clear through Skullgreymon before he could use his "Dark Shot" attack. (Present) Willis couldn't discover how they could have beaten SkullGreymon.

"How'd they do it? It's beyond logic. If five ultimates couldn't beat SkullGreymon, then how did two? Is their some sort of link besides them being DNA digivolution partners that clicked in the battle? Or was it just luck?" Willis said to himself quietly.

Suddenly, Willis' two digimon woke up from the talking he had been doing.

"What up Willis?" Lopmon asked.

"You're not usually like this so what's up?" Terriermon asked Willis.

"Nothing," Willis replied.

"Nothing? If it's nothing then I'm a lion and not a rabbit," Terriermon replied.

"We know you're hiding something Willis," Lopmon said.

"Well, it's just that I can't under stand how you two and Shakkoumon and Silphymon couldn't hurt SkullGreymon, but Davis' and Ken's digimon could," Willis explained.

"It was probably luck," Lopmon said.

"I don't think it could be luck," Willis replied.

"What could it have been then?" Terriermon asked.

"I don't have any ideas of what it could be at all," Willis said to them.

"Let's go to sleep for now," Terriermon said.

"Yah, we need our rest," Lopmon said.

"Okay," Willis replied.

Willis was up for a couple more seconds, but eventually he fell asleep from exhaustion. The next morning he and his two digimon were the first ones to get up. Next were Davis, Veemon and then everyone else woke up. The digidestined were walking towards the mountainous region of the digital world. They ran into a "for sale" sign that said "curiosity for sale" and a huge hole behind it. The digidestined thought it was bogus. 

"Curiosity for sale? Give me a brake," Yolie said.

"I don't get it," Ken said.

The digidestined looked down the hole and saw a destroyed shop. They were debating on whether to go down or to not go down.

"Should we go?" Armadillomon asked.

"They might be some injured digimon down there," Kari said.

"I agree with Kari," Davis said.

"You're doing it again!" Yolie said.

"Let's go down and if there are evil digimon down there, then we will beat them up!" Veemon said.

"I agree to that!" Davis said.

"I don't know. Are you sure?" Ken asked.

"I'm sure," Davis replied.

"I think it's too dangerous," Wormmon said.

"But don't you want the chance to help another digimon?" Davis asked.

"Well…. Okay, I'll go," Wormmon said.

"Well, Patamon, T.G.? Are you coming?" Davis asked.

"I think it's very dangerous, but if everyone else is going then I won't argue," T.K. said.

"Yah!" Patamon said.

"I guess I'll go, because you guys will need me," Yolie said.

"And I must protect Yolie," Hawkmon said.

"I guess when it comes down to helping innocent digimon then I'll do it," Cody said.

"Wherever Cody goes, I go," Armadillomon said.

"I'll absolutely be there for Kari," Gatomon said.

"Thanks Gatomon," Kari said to Gatomon.

"What are friends for," Gatomon said.

"I'll go too," Willis said.

"Us also!" Terriermon and Lopmon said.

All the digidestined and their digimon partners crawled down the huge hole. They were searching through the shop, but only found destroyed merchandise. 

"I don't think there's anyone down here," Cody said.

"That's what you think!" A mysterious figure said.

There was a big explosion that shot the digidestined through the west wall of the shop and into an endless universe. It was pink and never ending by the looks of it. It also had a couple meteorites. The smoke cleared and the figure came into vision. 

"That's Ebemon, the mega form of Vademon! He looks like a robotic version of Vademon! His Brain Blast attack will shoot you all the way to another galaxy!" Lopmon said.

"Where's Izzy!" Ebemon demanded.

"How do you know about Izzy?" Davis asked.

"Long time ago I took his curiosity and he got it back and destroyed my shop and my universe, but through time I've been rebuilding my shop and I was hoping to get revenge!" Ebemon said.

"But how did you digivolve?" Patamon asked.

"A digimon named Diaboromon came along and helped me," Ebemon replied.

"Well we're still not telling you where Izzy is!" Ken said.

"Then prepare to die!" Ebemon said.

"Now!" Willis said.

"Veemon, digivolve to…. Veedramon!"

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to…. Angewomon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"

"Lopmon, digivolve to…. Turuiemon!"

Veedramon, Angemon, and Aquilamon shot their attacks at Ebemon with full force repeatedly. Stingmon and Turuiemon were slashing at him continuously, but with no luck of hurting him. Ankylomon hit him with his "Tail Hammer" attack, but it didn't faze him in the least. Gargomon and Angewomon were striking him with their weapons. (Arrows and bullets) He didn't get moved, burnt, bruised, or hurt at all. All the digimon were tired from attacking him. They all had sweat move down they necks and heads from their tiredness. 

"I guess it's my turn to make a move," Ebemon said. 

Ebemon hit Veedramon and Stingmon in the gut, blasted Gargomon, Angemon, and Angewomon with his "Brain Blast" attack and they fell to the ground, body slammed Aquilamon to the ground, and shot a huge round ball of dark energy at Ankylomon and Turuiemon. All the digimon layed on the ground with bruises all over their bodies. 

"I can't believe we're losing," Ankylomon said.

"If we expect to win then we have to think of a plan," Angemon said.

"Let's all join our blasts together into one," Veedramon said.

"Some of us can't shoot blasts," Ankylomon said.

"Then you guys hit or slam him," Veedramon said.

"Okay," Turuiemon said.

"Attack!" Angemon said.

All the digimon attacked ferociously with all the power they had. But when the smoke cleared, Ebemon was still standing.

"This guy just won't give up," Stingmon said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm running low of bullets," Gargomon said.

"And I'm getting too tired to fight back," Turuiemon said.

Ebemon shot one final beam, and in a flash of light he had all the digimon on the ground in pain.

"Davis, pleased help me," Veedramon said.

Davis was amazed he beat their digimon.

"I know miracles can happen," Davis said.

Davis raised his crest and it also activated everyone else's. The crests glowed and shot at the digimon. (Except Aquilamon and Ankylomon) When Angewomon was hit with light she was powered up.

"Veedramon, digivolve to…. AeroVeedramon!"

"Gargomon, digivolve to…. Rapidmon!"

"Turuiemon, digivolve to…. Antylamon!"

"Angemon, digivolve to…. MagnaAngemon!"

"Stingmon, digivolve to…. Dinobeemon!"

They all fired all of their arsenal at Ebemon. But he still wasn't affected. He made a shield and the shield kept expanding and hit all the ultimates. They flew back as the incredible force had hit them. They tried to stand up, but they couldn't. 

"We can't go to the mega level! So we can't beat him," AeroVeedramon said.

Ebemon wanted to destroy AeroVeedramon first. He hit him in the gut, electrocuted him, and used his "Brain Blast" attack on him. When "Brain Blast" was used on AeroVeedramon he started to disintegrate little by little. Davis ran to him.

"AeroVeedramon! You can't die! You're the best friend I ever had. And you and I understand each other like no one else does," Davis said.

"You're also the best friend I ever had to," AeroVeedramon said.

AeroVeedramon fully disintegrated. Davis was crying on the ground. The other digidestined couldn't help but cry also. They all wept as a friend had died. Then, two beams of light came from Davis. He didn't know what it meant. Everyone was amazed, even Ebemon! One of the light beams had the crest of friendship in it and the other had miracles. The light that looked like the crest of friendship shot to the sky and hit the ground. All of AeroVeedramon's digital information came back together! All of the digidestined were happy. Especially Davis! He hugged AeroVeedramon tight and was crying in happiness while doing it. 

"Davis, I'm back," AeroVeedramon said.

"And I'm glad of it," Davis replied.

"Davis, your friendship brought me back to life," AeroVeedramon said.

"Yah, but what's the crest of miracles in the sky for?" Davis asked.

After Davis said that, the crest of miracles shot at Ken's crest. There was now a picture of the crest of kindness! The two crests twirled slow and then super fast. It made a crest tornado! The huge tornado shot a beam at AeroVeedramon and Dinobeemon! 

"I can feel the power," AeroVeedramon said.

"I feel like I can digivolve!" Dinobeemon said.

"AeroVeedramon, digivolve to…. Imperialdramon!"

"Dinobeemon, digivolve to…. GranKuwagamon!"

"Imperialdramon, the mega form of Veedramon, the DNA mega form of ExVeemon and Stingmon, or the DNA mega form of Veedramon and Stingmon! His Positron Laser is a powerful beam that almost no digimon can stop!" Angewomon said.

"And that's GranKuwagamon! The mega form of Wormmon! A giant black beetle that looks evil, but can be good! Some digimon think it's impossible for a sweet digimon like Wormmon to digivolve to GranKuwagamon! His attack is Dimension Scissors!" Ankylomon said.

"Even if you've gone to the mega level, you still can't beat me!" Ebemon said.

"We'll see about that!" Imperialdramon said.

"Take this!" GranKuwagamon said.

GranKuwagamon tried to use his "Dimension Scissors" on Ebemon, but Ebemon jumped in the sky. He then shot some beams at GranKuwagamon and it hit him. Imperialdramon used his "Positron Laser" and it hit Ebemon to the ground. Ebemon's hand was singed from the laser. Ebemon and Imperialdramon both shot beams at each other. The beams collided and made a mushroom cloud. They were still blasting their lasers. While Ebemon was trying to beat Imperialdramon's laser, GranKuwagamon charged him. He used his "Dimension Scissors" attack and Ebemon couldn't stop both attacks so he jumped to the sky once again. Imperialdramon rammed him with great speed. Ebemon was getting ready to shoot a laser at Imperialdramon, but GranKuwagamon hit him in the back with his "Dimension Scissors" attack. Ebemon used his "Brain Blast" attack on GranKuwagamon who fell to the ground, but was getting back up. While Ebemon's back was turned, Imperialdramon gathered all his power and used "Positron Laser". It was shooting Ebemon to the ground, he couldn't stop it. And from the other side, granKuwagamon used his "Dimension Scissors" attack, but this time Ebemon couldn't move away from either of the attacks. There was a gigantic explosion! Boom! After the explosion had gone away, the digidestined saw their digimon in their rookie forms, except Gatomon who was in her champion form.

"That was so awesome Veemon!" Davis said to him.

"You did great Wormmon!" Ken said to his digimon.

"That was amazing," Willis said.

"I know, I was surprised too," Cody said.

"That was fanftastic how you destroyed him!" T.K. said.

"Pretty amazing," Kari said.

"You see guys, I was right," Willis said to his two digimon.

"I guess so," Terriermon said.

"It can't just be coincidence," Lopmon said.

Two of the digimon went to the mega level! But will the digidestined be able to do it again?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monster!


	8. Part III, DigiVolve To Mega: Digital Arm...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned digimon, because it would be so cool! And I would be rich! And it could never happen!

Lopmon: It might happen someday.

Terriermon: In a million years.

Davis: Or it might never happen.

Author: Yah, I think so too.

Veemon: I love this chapter, because I know what it's about.

Patamon: What's it about?

Veemon: You'll have to wait.

Kari: I can wait.

Yolie: I can't wait!

Hawkmon: Please Veemon. Tell us what it's about.

Veemon: I had sworn to keep it a secret.

Willis: He should keep it a secret, because he swore to keep it a secret.

T.K.: I agree.

Gatomon: I also agree.

Kari: Same with me.

Davis: If Kari agrees then I agree.

Yolie: Shut up Davis!

Davis: You. You witch!

Yolie: Brainless warlock!

Davis: Be quiet!

Yolie: You!

Author: No one say anything!

Ch.8: Digital Army

The digidestined decided to hide in a cave hoping that Diaboromon wouldn't sense them. They think that he had been tracking them the whole time! They were hiding out, resting for a couple of hours. Especially for their digimon to get their energy back from fighting Ebemon. He was the first mega general they went against. They continued their walking after dawn came in the sky. The sun had come up in the sky glowing bright and orange. It was a beautiful sight to see, especially in the digital world. They weren't hungry or thirsty, because while they were resting, the craving for food and water had gone away. 

"It's sure a great morning," Willis said.

"You got that right," Gatomon said.

"I'm hungry," Veemon said.

"Veemon, please enjoy the view for now," Davis said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere came a computerized picture of Gennai in front of the digidestined.

"Hello digidestined," Gennai said, "There's trouble." 

"What is it Gennai?" Cody asked.

"Diaboromon's digimon army is coming out of a portal!" Gennai said, "The portal is a circular shape that makes digimon come out of it from all directions! But at the same time you got to stop Diaboromon before he joins them in the battle. The digimon will be coming out of the portal south, east, north, and west! You'll need to make sure they don't get to Tokyo!"

"A digital army?" Armadillomon said.

"We have to stop Diaboromon!" Terriermon said.

"But at the same time we have to stop his army!" Lopmon said.

"I'll take Diaboromon!" Willis said.

"You'll need help," Ken said.

"We'll go in with you!" Wormmon said.

"Us too," Davis said.

"Don't forget me," Veemon said.

"And we'll take the portal!" T.K. said.

"We'll knock them dead!" Armadillomon said.

"We'll have to digivolve!" Hawkmon said.

"We'll stop them from getting to Tokyo!" Kari said.

"And I'll help you!" Gatomon said.

"You ones who are going to fight Diaboromon!" Gennai said, "In his castle, which isn't far from here will not be able to go to the ultimate level, because in the castle you can only go to champion, so you'll have to DNA digivolve to stand a chance! Good luck digidestined!"

"I'll take the northern part of the portal," T.K. said.

"I'll take the southern," Kari said.

"Hawkmon and I will take the east," Yolie said.

"Me and Armadillomon will take the west," Cody said.

"Veemon, Ken, Lopmon, Willis, Terriermon, Wormmon, and I will storm Diaboromon's castle!" Davis said.

The digidestined split up! Yolie, Kari, T.K., Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, Cody, and Hawkmon went through one of the televisions to the open portal leading to Tokyo, while Davis, Veemon, Willis, Lopmon, Terriermon, Ken, and Wormmon went to the nearby castle. They got in and got to a dark room from the top opening of the castle. A SkullMeramon and BlueMeramon were standing there waiting for the digidestined.

"You shall not pass!" SkullMeramon said.

"Taste the power of cold flame!" BlueMeramon said.

"Veemon, digivolve to…. ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"

"Lopmon, digivolve to…. Turuiemon!"

"Wow! How did Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon again?" Davis asked.

"I am able to control myself to make me digivolve to ExVeemon or Veedramon," ExVeemon replied.

ExVeemon shot his "Vee Laser" at BlueMeramon, but his burning flame body was not affected at all. Gargomon shot his "Gargo Pellet" attack, but it seemed like SkullMeramon's body was steel, because the bullets bounced right off. Turuiemon tried his best to slash, but his long blades went through the blue flame with no affect on hurting the blue, flame digimon. Stingmon tried to use his "Spiking Strike", but SkullMeramon punched him before it struck. Ken and Davis' digivices glowed.

"ExVeemon…. Stingmon…. DNA digivolve to…. Paildramon!"

Paildramon used his "Desperado Blaster" attack on Skullmeramon and he was deleted in a blast of smoke. Then Paildramon and BlueMeramon had hand to hand, each trying to push the other. BlueMeramon used his "Cold Flame", but Paildramon took to the air. Then BlueMeramon was trying to use his "Ice Phantom", but when it was fired Paildramon blasted clear through it and blades came out of his arms and he boomed through BlueMeramon who disintegrated seconds later. The ultimate, two champions, and the three boys opened the chamber that lead to the throne room. 

"What a huge place," Paildramon said.

"Where's Diaboromon?" Gargomon asked.

"Right here!" Diaboromon said.

"Bring it on!" Turuiemon said.

"Before I do I have to admit that it was impressive for your one ultimate to beat my two generals guarding my throne room, and more impressive seeing your digimon beat my other generals, beating my twin Meramon generals was amazing," Diaboromon said.

"We'll beat you!" Ken said.

"Don't make me laugh!" Diaboromon said.

"Our digimon can digivolve to a mega!" Davis said.

"You had a better chance digivolving separately!" Diaboromon said.

"Yah, but we can't digivolve alone in here," Willis said.

"Very true," Diaboromon said.

"Paildramon, mega digivolve to…. Imperialdramon!"

"Imperialdramon, mode change to…. Fighter Mode!"

Imperialdramon used his "Giga Crusher" on Diaboromon, but Diaboromon got out of the way. Gargomon tried hitting him with his bullets, but Diaboromon dodged those too. Turuiemon tried slashing at him, but Diaboromon struck him first. Turuiemon was shot clear to the neighboring room. Gargomon was hit in the back to the bottom floor. Imperialdramon kept firing his cannon, but kept missing like when Omnimon was fighting Diaboromon years before. Imperialdramon was hit into another room as well. Except Diaboromon followed him, while not getting the champions. 

"You can do it Imperialdramon!" Davis said.

"Take him down!" Ken said.

"We'll finish this another time!" Diaboromon said.

"Come back here!" Imperialdramon said.

Meanwhile, the portal in front of Tokyo had millions of digimon coming from it. DemiDevimon, Devimon, LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon, and MarineDevimon. 

"We'd better digivolve!" Patamon said.

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Angemon digivolve to…. MagnaAngemon!"

"Let's do it!" Kari said.

"Gatomon, digivolve to…. Angewomon!"

"Bring them down!" Yolie said.

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Aquilamon!"

"Do it Armadillomon!" Cody said.

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

Where did Diaboromon go?! How will the digidestined fight an army?! Will they win?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	9. Part III, Digivolve To Mega: The Portal ...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I wish I did so I could be very rich.

Gatomon: Please be quiet. I'm trying to take a catnap.

Wormmon: Okay we'll be quiet.

Gatomon: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Kari: Where's Gatomon?

Armadillomon: She's sleeping.

Hawkmon: But it's her birthday.

Armadillomon: It is?

Kari: Yah, and we have the cake, presents, and balloons ready.

Veemon: You're done already?

Kari: It wasn't that hard.

Davis: And if I know Kari then she's the most beautiful, quick working girl I've ever seen.

Yolie: Why do you keep sucking up to her?!

Everyone(talking to Yolie): Shhhhhheeeee!

Author: Gatomon's trying very hard to sleep.

Disclaimer: Be quiet.

Ken: Yolie keep your voice down.

Cody: Armadillomon, don't talk so loud.

Willis: What's going on here?

Ken: It's Gatomon's birthday, but she wants to sleep.

Lopmon: Weird way to spend a birthday.

Terriermon: I love birhday cakes, because they taste great.

Disclaimer: Enough of this talk.

Author: It's time for the chapter.

Ch.9: The Portal Gate

Ken and Davis couldn't believe Diaboromon ran away. They were puzzled. He had the upper hand, so why did he run away. Garogomon and Turuiemon were getting out of the rubble with Willis, Ken, Davis, and Imperialdramon lifting it up and off them. 

"I wonder what Diaboromon is planning," Willis said, "He doesn't usually run away unless he has something very important to do."

"I don't know what he's planning, but I'll be ready for him next time," Imperialdramon said.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, the four digidestined were waiting for the army to charge out of the portal. Then finally the army was coming. The army was made of DemiDevimon, SkullSatamon, Devimon, LadyDevimon, and MarineDevimon. The digidestined were ready. There plan of action was to wait until the evil digimon got close enough, then attack with all they got and hope the others arrive. Ankylomon deleted some DemiDevimon and Devimon while whirling his "Tail Hammer" around. Aquilamon shot from a large distance at them and above them. A SkullSatamon almost grabbed him, but he dodged fine. MagnaAngemon was sucking a lot of them into his "Destiny Gate", but not all of them were getting sucked in. He also had to slash at a lot of them with his sword. Angewomon was having a tough time too. Her "Celestrial Arrow" attack didn't hold any of the charging digimon back too well. She mainly kept using her "Heavens Charm" attack on all the digimon near her. Minutes later, Aquilamon and Ankylomon can't hold the army of rookies, champions, and ultimates anymore. A SkullSatamon and Devimon hit Aquilamon in the back. Ankylomon was getting beaten up by LadyDevimon's bats and a lot of DemiDevimon. After Aquilamon was hit he tried to get back to the sky, but two MarineDevimon were holding him with their tentacles. Ankylomon then got struck by Devimon's claws. There were too many digimon to hold off. MagnaAngemon and Angewomon were barely holding their posts, they couldn't stop to help their friends.

"Help!" Aquilamon yelled out.

"I need help too!" Ankylomon yelled out.

The two digimon yelled in pain as they knew they would get no help. Suddenly, two glowing circular orbs came down to Yolie and Cody. They realized the orbs belonged to Azulongmon. They aimed the orbs at their digivices and a light went around Ankylomon and Aquilamon! 

"Aquilamon, digivolve to…. Silphymon!"

"Ankylomon, digivolve to…. Shakkoumon!"

Silphymon used his "Static Force" on a SkullSatamon and some of the digimon army. They disintegrated in a flash. Shakkoumon shot his "Kachina Bomb" attack at the evil digimon and they were gone, but there were still more. Shakkoumon used his "Kachina Laser" attack on a LadyDevimon. She exploded in a boom!

"Go Shakkoumon!" Cody said.

"You can do it Silphymon!" Yolie said.

T.K. and Kari's crests glowed and it gave energy to their two digimon. The two digimon shot a gigantic laser at the digimon army and they disintegrated. There weren't many digimon left from the army, but a digimon came from the smoke. It was Anubismon! 

"Anubismon, a mega digimon! He's a digimon copy of the Egyptian God Anubis! His "Pyramid Power" attack uses the power of the pyramids of Egypt and fires it in a great ball of energy!" Shakkoumon said.

"Before you die, I'm going to give you as much pain as possible!" Anubismon said.

"Then come on!" Angewomon said.

Angewomon and Silphymon shot their attacks, but he moved at super speed and got behind them and hit them in their spines. They fell to the ground and de-digivolved. MagnaAngemon tried stabbing him with his sword, but was being choked to death. 

"I am the God of death so I determine who lives and dies by what Diaboromon says!" Anubismon said.

"You general are all the same!" Shakkoumon said.

"I'm one of his strongest!" Anubismon yelled.

Anubismon shot a giant laser that shot towards Shakkoumon and hit him. The beam didn't go away afterwards. It kept going. Shakkoumon yelled in pain as it was making him disintegrate.

"Noooooo!" Cody yelled out.

The picture of Azulongmon's orb was in Cody's digivice. It shot to Shakkoumon and MagnaAngemon.

"Shakkoumon, digivolve to…. Vikemon!"

"MagnaAngemon, digivolve to…. Seraphimon!"

"Vikemon, the mega form of Armadillomon! He's a giant walrus with two maces on his back! His Viking Axe and Arctic Blizzard attacks hit an enemy with incredible force!" Angewomon said.

"Seraphimon, a mega leveled angel digimon! His eight wings make him a pretty fast digimon to deal with! His Seven Heavens attack calls on all light of heaven!" Silphymon said.

Seraphimon shot a blast of light at Anubismon who blocked it. Vikemon tried to hit him with his fist, but Anubismon dodged his punch and flew to the sky. Seraphimon rammed him to the ground and Vikemon kneed him in the chest as he came down. Anubismon shot his "Pyramid Power" attack at both of them, but they got out of the way in time. Vikemon froze him with his "Arctic Blizzard" attack and Seraphimon's "Seven Heavens" made Anubismon explode. After Anubismon blew up, a portal appeared in his place. The digidestined were sucked in. They appeared at two roads. One of the signs said "to Diaboromon's castle" and the other said to the generals. 

"We'd better split up," T.K. said.

"Why?" Yolie said, "We want to go to Diaboromon's castle and defeat him. Why go to his generals?"

"His generals might try to take over the digital world after he does," T.K. replied, "We have to stop them also."

"I agree with T.K.," Kari said.

"Me too," Gatomon said.

"I'll go with T.K.," Cody said.

"And I'll go with Yolie," Kari said.

"We'll need to get moving," Armadillomon said.

The digidestined split up to the road that they were going on. Just then, a new middle sign came out of nowhere saying "to the ruins of Diaboromon". Seconds later from the sky Ken, Davis, Lopmon, Terriermon, Willis, and Imperialdramon came down. They knew Diaboromon wasn't at his castle so they didn't mind that sign, and they didn't want to fight his generals, so they went the path that had the sign saying "to the ruins of Diaboromon". In a couple minutes Kari, Yolie, Gatomon, and Hawkmon had made it to the castle. It looked creepy.

"Looking at that place makes a chill go up my spine," Yolie said.

"I know what you mean," Gatomon said.

"We have to go in anyway," Kari said.

"Then let's get moving," Hawkmon said.

The four of them entered the castle and went to the highest floor. When they got to the top they noticed the hole that lead into another room and the hole leading downwards through the floors. They knew that it had to have been Davis, Ken, and the others fighting Diaboromon. But the castle was completely silent. They guessed the fight ended about half an hour before they got there.

"Doesn't look like anyone is here," Hawkmon said.

"I think they left already," Kari said.

"Let's look around first," Gatomon said.

The group was searching every crack and shadow, but had found nothing. Then they split up. Gatomon was on the top floor, Kari on the ground floor, Yolie on the second floor, and Hawkmon on the third floor. Gatomon looked at a statue and pushed it. It made a tunnel that she slipped down into. It led to a control room after fifteen minutes of sliding down. She knew no one would hear her. She would have to wait.

"It'll be awhile before they find me," Gatomon said.

They all searched for Gatomon, but couldn't find her. They e-mailed the others, but the others were so caught up in finding who they were after that no one answered.

How will the digidestined find Gatomon?! Where are T.K., Patamon, Armadillomon, and Cody going?! Where is Gatomon?! Find out the answers to these questions and more next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	10. Part III, Digivolve To Mega: T.K. and Co...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and you better not flame me at all!

Author: What's wrong?

Disclaimer: I didn't get to sleep early last night.

Author: So you're cranky?

Disclaimer: Yes, I'm cranky.

Davis: Yolie sounds like she's always cranky.

Yolie: How dare you!

Davis: So what!

Author: Can you two stop fighting?

Both: No!

Author: You don't have to yell.

Ken: Those two will never stop acting like this.

Hawkmon: And I'm getting tired of it.

Veemon: Since they're fighting I might as well get some popcorn and soda.

T.K.: It's no time to be thinking of watching a wrestling match!

Veemon: It's not wrestling, it's boxing!

Patamon: Oh brother.

Hawkmon: If you're rooting for Davis then I'm rooting for Yolie.

Veemon: Fine with me.

Hawkmon: Give him a right jab!

Veemon: Give her a left jab!

Hawkmon: Hit him in the nose!

Veemon: Hit her in the eye!

Hawkmon: Hit him in the face!

Veemon: Hit her in the chest!

Hawkmon: Give him an upper cut!

Veemon: Give her a lower cut!

Hawkmon: Beat him!

Veemon: Beat her!

Hawkmon: Win Yolie!

Veemon: Win Davis!

Author: Sheesh.

Kari: Can you two stop?

Both digimon: We don't know.

Armadillomon: Instead of a boxing match, how about a showdown, cowboy style.

Cody: Armadillomon! Don't give them ideas!

Both digidestined: We'll do it!

Disclaimer: This is going to be an amazing shooting.

Author: While those two do their showdown we'll start the chapter! Hey! Wait a minute! Don't shooting and the old west have to do with this chapter?

Ch.10: T.K. and Cody's Showdown

"So far we haven't seen anything yet," T.K. said, "I'm starting to think that sign was a joke."

"Maybe you're right," Cody said, "I don't see any generals."

"Maybe we should go back," Patamon said, "I think we'll be able to meet back up with the others."

"Good thinking Patamon," T.K. said, "We'll do that."

"I don't think we can do that," Armadillomon said.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"The path has sealed up behind us!" Armadillomon replied, "And I don't think it's going to open back up."

"This was probably a trap," Cody said.

"I agree," Armadillomon said.

"I'm don't think so," T.K. said, "I'm starting to think the sign wasn't a lie."

"Then you're saying the generals are probably just ahead?" Cody asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," T.K. replied, "We'd better go on until we get out of here."

The two digidestined and their digimon walked for a couple minutes and ran into a metallic door. The sign beside the door said to find the key to open the door. Another sign said "this way to the key". 

"Should we follow it?" Patamon said.

"I recon we should," Armadillomon replied.

The two digidestined and their digimon walked down the path. It led into to a different part of the digital world. A desert! There was a path that went through the desert. They followed it.

"I hope it doesn't take too long to get to the end of this path and find the key," Cody said, "I sure wouldn't want to walk too long in this desert."

After almost an hour the two digidestined and their digimon were getting tired, hungry, and thirsty. 

"I'm getting hungry and thirsty," Armadillomon said, "I have to get something to munch on."

"You're not the only one that's hungry," Cody said, "I could sure use a rice ball right about now."

"I can't fly anymore," Patamon said, "I need food."

"I carry you buddy," T.K. said.

T.K. noticed a town far away.

"It's a town!" T.K. said.

"You sure," Armadillomon said.

"Sure as a spider in its web," T.K. said.

"You're starting to sound like Armadillomon," Patamon said.

"You're right!" T.K. said, "I am!"

The group entered the town.

"This place looks familiar," Armadillomon said.

"You're right!" Cody said, "It's the town we saw Starmon in!"

"Maybe he'll let us have some milk like before!" Armadillomon said.

"I don't remember coming here," Patamon said.

"You, T.K., Kari, and Gatomon didn't come with us to the digital world that day," Cody said, "But Sora did."

"Well, let's see if he'll give us something to eat and drink," Armadillomon said, "I can't wait any longer to get food."

"Starmon!" Patamon yelled, "Can we have something to drink!"

"Starmon are you here?!" Cody yelled, "We'd sure like something to eat about now!"

Suddenly, Starmon came out of the sheriff office. Except he was gold!

"Is that you Starmon?" T.K. asked.

"Nope, I've digivolved to SuperStarmon," SuperStarmon said, "And it feels good to be an ultimate."

"SuperStarmon, the digivolved form of Starmon! He's gold and gets glasses when he digivolves and he gets stronger! He's one of the best shooters in the west!" Patamon said.

Cody noticed a dark colored microchip on the left side of SuperStarmon's body.

"SuperStarmon, you have a microchip on your body," Cody said.

"You've noticed! Superstarmon said, "I guess I'll have to destroy you now!

"Why?" Patamon asked.

"I work for Diaboromon!" SuperStarmon said.

"T.K., he's probably being controlled," Cody said, "Let's destroy that microchip!"

"You got it!"

"Digi-armor energize!" Cody said.

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…. Digmon the drill of knowledge!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

Angemon tried to hit SuperStarmon with his staff, but Superstarmon was too quick! Digmon tried to aim and fire his drills, but SuperStarmon wouldn't stand still.

"You can do it Angemon!" T.K. said.

"Don't let him win Digmon!" Cody said.

SuperStarmon punched Angemon and kicked Digmon back a few feet. 

"Oh no!" T.K. said.

"Get back up you two," Cody said.

SuperStarmon took hold of one of Angemon's wings and through him into one of the buildings, which had collapsed after he fell into it. He gave Digmon some punches in the face, the chest, and in the side. He through Digmon over one of the buildings! The two digimon couldn't stand up anymore. Cody and T.K. tried to help their digimon get back up again. 

"I haven't had this much fun in many months!" SuperStarmon said.

"Leave us alone," T.K. said.

"No!" SuperStarmon said.

"Don't hurt our digimon anymore than you just did," Cody asked.

"No bargain!" SuperStarmon said, "Unless…."

"Unless what?" T.K. said.

"Unless you get your digimon trained and ready by noon today," SuperStarmon said.

"For what?" Cody asked.

"For a cowboy, gun shooting!" SuperStarmon said, "If they can win then you get milk and food then you can go free."

T.K. and Cody thought for about a minute.

"Is it a deal?" SuperStarmon asked.

"Sure," T.K. said shaking SuperStarmon's hand.

SuperStarmon gave Digmon and Angemon guns that were loaded. T.K. put a rock on a garbage can thirty feet away hoping Angemon could aim and hit it. But his aim was way off. Digmon on the other hand was pretty good. He was so good that it seemed like he'd been practicing all his life. Digmon didn't need to practice anymore. He was good and ready for the shooting, but Angemon wasn't. Digmon had shown Angemon how to aim right. Angemon was still having trouble. Next they had to make Angemon run and shoot at the target at the same time. He was worse than before. They then made the target move. It was so difficult for him. Their next adjustment was to make him and the target move and for him to hit the target. About half an hour before the shooting he mastered it! They were ready. 

"Oh and by the way, you two kids have to learn also," SuperStarmon said.

T.K. and Cody couldn't believe they had to learn too. By the time the half an hour was up they mastered it too. Angemon and Digmon decided to let Cody and T.K. have their guns, because Angemon could shoot his "Hand Of Fate" attack from his hand and Digmon could use his "Gold Rush" attack with his drills on his hand. SuperStarmon gave them all a western hat. He also gave them two gun holders (Angemon and Digmon put their hands in the their gun holders) and a bandana for each of them. 

"Time to begin," SuperStarmon said.

The two digidestined and digimon stared at SuperStarmon the way cowboys do. Digmon was the best at staring. His eyes were directly at SuperStarmon's and SuperStarmon's eyes were directly at his. Suddenly, SuperStarmon remembered something.

"Stop!" SuperStarmon yelled out, "I remember that one of you at a time have to go against me. I face the little guy first."

Cody was scared when he stepped on the dirt about seven yards away from SuperStarmon. He didn't think he could do it. SuperStarmon quickly took out his gun and fired. Cody didn't expect it. It went through his hat!

"Next," SuperStarmon said, "I'll go against the blond haired kid."

T.K. was just like how Cody felt, except he was nervous. SuperStarmon tightened his look on T.K. and fired! He hit T.K.'s gun out of its holder.

"That was too easy," SuperStarmon said, "Next please. I'll face the angel next."

Angemon was hoping that SuperStarmon wouldn't be able to beat him. He wasn't that good so how could he possibly beat SuperStarmon? Suddenly, SuperStarmon shot a bullet that was going straight for Angemon's head. He dodged in time, but when he lifted his head up SuperStarmon's gun was aimed at his face! 

"Three down and one more to go," SuperStarmon said.

"You have to do it Digmon!" Cody said.

"Go Digmon!" T.K. said.

"You're our last hope Digmon!" Angemon said.

"This is going to be easy," SuperStarmon said.

"Not likely," Digmon said.

"Why do you say that?" SuperStarmon asked.

"Remember the day you were beaten by an Armadillomon…." Digmon said.

"Yes, but how do you know about that?" SuperStarmon asked.

"That was me," Digmon replied.

A sweat drop went down SuperStarmon's head. (Flashback) Starmon was bragging to every digimon in the bar that he was the best digimon shooter in the west. But an Armadillomon came in the doors and challenged him. In mere seconds the Armadillomon shot away all his weapons. He couldn't believe it. (Present)

"I won't let you beat me again," SuperStarmon said.

"Let's just watch and see," Digmon said.

The two digidestined and Angemon had sweat drops going down their heads hoping for Digmon to win. Digmon and SuperStarmon tightened their eyes and glares at each other. Superstarmon tightened his hands in a ball. Digmon rubbed the heel his foot in the dirt. SuperStarmon made a mad-looking, teeth grin. Digmon made his eyes look mean. Sand blew across their path. A tumble weed had rolled in between the two of them. SuperStarmon twitched his fingers in a cowboy-sort of style. Digmon did the same thing. A sweat drop went down both their heads and dropped to the ground. Digmon pushed his outlaw jacket back (that he had found earlier) and swiftly took out his drills just like how SuperStarmon took out his guns. SuperStarmon shot and it went clear through Digmon's jacket. He fell down. Everyone was horrified! Especially Cody. 

"Now it's your turn," SuperStarmon said.

He was about to shoot Cody, Angemon, and T.K., but two drills hit him a couple yards away. He wasn't hurt too bad, but smoke was coming from his body. 

"You're still alive?!" SuperStarmon yelled.

"Yeah, but let's fight now!" Digmon said.

Digmon de-digivolved to Armadillomon.

"Digivolve!" T.K. said.

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Ankylomon, digivolve to…. Shakkoumon!"

"Angemon, digivolve to…. MagnaAngemon!"

MagnaAngemon slashed SuperStarmon and Shakkoumon shot his "Kachina Laser" attack at him. SuperStarmon tried his best to hit back, but they were too quick. Shakkoumon shot his "Kachina Bomb" attack at SuperStarmon. Finally, MagnaAngemon opened his portal and a gigantic laser shot out of it. Shakkoumon combined his laser with that one. They both formed an even bigger laser. The huge laser looked like it was going to destroy Superstarmon, but it only hit the microchip that was on him. He de-digivolved back to his original form, Starmon. Shakkoumon and MagnaAngemon also de-digivolved.

"Are you okay?" Patamon asked.

"I think so," Starmon replied.

"Why did you de-digivolve to Starmon?" Armadillomon asked.

"Diaboromon planted that microchip on me to make me go to ultimate and make me work for him," Starmon replied, "And I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. And thank you for changing me back to normal."

"You welcome," Armadillomon replied.

"Can we have some milk?" T.K. asked.

"And food?" Armadillomon asked.

"Sure," Starmon said.

They finally finished eating and drinking. 

"Do you have a key?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Starmon asked.

"We need it to open a door," T.K. replied.

"You don't need to explain anymore," Starmon said, "Just take the key."

The two digidestined and their digimon walked for hours and got back to the door. They opened it and started falling.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The whole group said.

"When will those guys find me?" Gatomon asked herself.

"Gatomon! Gatomon!" Kari yelled.

"I can't find her," Hawkmon said.

"These ruins seem creepy," Lopmon said.

"Diaboromon might be here so we better be ready," Davis said.

What will happen to T.K., Cody, Armadillomon, and Patamon?! Where are they going?! When will Hawkmon, Kari, and Yolie find Gatomon?! What will happen to Davis and his group?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	11. Part III, Digivolve To Mega: Battleship ...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so don't flame me, but I wish I did.

Agumon: What's going to happen to us!? I want to find out!

Disclaimer: Ask the author about it.

Agumon: Well, can you tell me?

Author: I can tell you.

Tai: Cool, we'll get to find out.

Agumon: Tell us please.

Author: No.

Tai: What?

Agumon: What do you mean by no?

Author: Exactly what it sounds like. No.

Agumon: You mean you're not going to tell us.

Author: That's right.

Tai: But you said….

Author: I said I can tell you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you.

Agumon: What?

Author: Earlier I meant it is possible for me to tell you, but I didn't want to.

Tai: You tricked us!

Author: Nope.

Sora: Funny trick.

Author: Thanks.

Tai: Sora, you're supposed to be on our side.

Sora: I can, but I don't want to be.

Tai: You're talking that weird talk again!

Sora: It's funny.

Agumon: It isn't to me.

Sora: Try it.

Agumon: I can always be on your side Tai.

Tai: Thanks Agumon.

Agumon: But that doesn't mean I will.

Tai: What?!

Agumon: You're right Sora, it is funny.

Sora: See.

Tai: I still don't think it's funny.

Sora: I think it is.

Agumon: Same with me.

Disclaimer: Me three.

Author: Me four.

Tai: And me zero.

Disclaimer: Enough talking. Story time.

Ch.9: Farewell MetalGreymon

Last time on Digimon Digital Monsters the digidestined got Matt and MetalGarurumon back to normal. Machinedramon returned with Kimeramon and the two of them DNA digivolved to Milleniumon! All the megas of the digidestined beat Puppetmon, but Milleniumon returned to the battle and used his "Dimension Destroyer", the attack made all the megas de-digivolve to their rookie levels and Milleniumon was ready to do the final blow! 

"Goodbye digidestined!" Milleniumon yelled.

"Not as long as I can help it!" The golden MetalGreymon said.

"Ancient MetalGreymon!" Tai said, "We were wondering where you could be."

The golden MetalGreymon used his "Giga Blaster" attack four times.

"Get out of here now!" MetalGreymon said.

"But what about you?" Sora asked.

"I'll be fine, just get out of here!" MetalGreymon said.

"Give us a lift Tentomon," Izzy said.

"You got it! Tentomon, digivolve to…. Kabuterimon!" The digimon said.

Kabuterimon carried all the digidestined and their digimon to the sky. From a distance, the digimon and digidestined saw MetalGreymon still shooting his "Giga Blaster" attack and hitting Milleniumon with his metal claw, but they also saw him destroyed by Milleniumon's "Dimension Destroyer" and his information being sucked up. 

"Nooooooooooooo!" Kari said.

"It can't be," Sora said.

"He lost his life saving ours," Izzy said.

"Why did he have to die," Mimi said while crying.

All the digidestined were in tears. After many hours they were still sad, but they weren't crying anymore.

"We'd better land and set up camp now," Kabuterimon said, "Izzy what's wrong? You are usually always talking about theories and how amazing creatures digimon are."

"We're all still sad, Kabuterimon, of the loss of that golden MetalGreymon," Izzy replied.

"He saved us many times, but this time he didn't survive the battle," Tai said.

"I just realized something!" Matt said.

"What?" Joe said.

"Gennai told us it would take the ancient digimon to win against the Dark Masters this time!" Matt explained.

"Are you telling me we can't beat the Dark Masters now?!" T.K. asked.

"I think so," Matt said.

"Are you sure we can't beat the Dark Masters without him?" Mimi asked.

"That's what Gennai said," Matt explained.

"But that can't be!" Kari said.

"It's possible that Matt's true," Sora said.

"For all our sakes, I hope I'm wrong," Matt said.

"I hope so too," Joe said.

"All of us do," Tai said.

The digidestined set up camp for the night. None of them could get to sleep thinking they couldn't beat the Dark Masters without the friend they lost.

"Agumon…." Tai said.

"What Tai?" Agumon replied.

"Is it really possible to defeat the Dark Masters without that MetalGreymon just like Gennai said?" Tai asked.

Agumon started tapping his head and thinking of an answer.

"I don't know Tai," Agumon replied.

"Well, I'm at least glad you tried," Tai said.

Tai and the others fell asleep. In Tai's dream, he was in a black void that didn't seem to go anywhere. He saw the golden MetalGreymon reaching for him. The digimon was trying to say something. The MetalGreymon was pointing at Tai's chest. 

"Courage…." The golden MetalGreymon started to say.

"What about courage?" Tai asked.

Then the metallic digimon was pointing at his chest and saying the same thing over again, but with a little more to say.

"Courage will bring…." The MetalGreymon was saying.

Suddenly, while the digimon was finishing his sentence, Tai woke up. Sora and Agumon woke him up.

"What did you wake me up for?" Tai asked.

"Everyone else is already up," Sora replied.

"And anyway, we caught fresh fish and it's done cooking," Agumon said.

"Good thing, because I'm hungry," Tai said.

"That's why we got the fish," Agumon said.

The digidestined and their digimon ate fish their own way. Tai and Agumon gulped large pieces down their throats and everyone else ate neatly without getting food on their laps. When they finished, they continued to where Gennai's house was. When they were going through the forest that led to Gennai's house, some Garbagemon and a Datamon blocked their path.

"May we please get through?" Mimi asked.

"No," A Garbagemon replied.

"Why not?" Palmon asked.

"This land belongs to our leaders; the Dark Masters, from here on," Another Garbage replied.

"Move out of our way," Tentomon said a little sternly.

"You won't move us," The third Garbagemon said.

"Plus, I still want my revenge on you children!" Datamon said.

"Are you the Datamon that nearly killed Sora?" Kari asked.

"Yes, and I wish I did," Datamon said.

"Take this!" Matt said.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to…. Garurumon!"

"Biyomon, digivolve to…. Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…. Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to…. Togemon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to…. Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

The Garbagemon shot their "Junk Chunker" attack at the champions. Their garbage cans shot sewage at the digimon. The sewage was like bubble gum, and made them stuck. Suddenly, a swarm of Roachmon came from the sky throwing things from the garbage dump on the digimon. The digidestined and their digimon were trapped! Datamon threw his "Digital Bomb" and it exploded on the champions. They all fell to the ground in pain. 

"Get up Greymon!" Tai yelled to his digimon.

"Please get back up, Birdramon," Sora said.

"You have to get up Kabuterimon," Izzy said.

"Come on Togemon," Mimi said.

"You can do it Garurumon," Matt said.

"Ikkakumon, don't give up," Joe said.

"Gatomon, you're too powerful to lose now," Kari said.

"Angemon, I have hope," T.K. said.

"We're digivolving!" Kabuterimon said.

"Greymon, digivolve to…. MetalGreymon!"

"Garurumon, digivolve to…. WereGarurumon!"

"Birdramon, digivolve to…. Garudamon!

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to…. MegaKabuterimon!"

"Togemon, digivolve to…. Lillymon!"

"Ikkakumon, digivolve to…. Zudomon!"

"Angemon, digivolve to…. MagnaAngemon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to…. Angewomon!"

MetalGreymon, Garudamon, Zudomon, and Lillymon were fighting the Garbagemon. MegaKabuterimon, WereGarurumon, and Angewomon were fighting the Roachmon. MagnaAngemon was fighting Datamon. MetalGreymon rammed one of the Garbagemon and shot his "Giga Blaster" attack at another. One of the Garbagemon was using his garbage can as a vacuume, but Zudomon shot a beam from his hammer and the garbage can overloaded and blew up. Garudamon used her "Phoenix Claw" attack and shredded two Garbagemon into digital bits. Lillymon shot her "Flower Cannon" attack and the beam disintegrated a Garbagemon. 

"Let's fight face to face!" MegaKabuterimon said, "Beetle to roach!"

MegaKabuterimon shot a beam that destroyed a whole bunch of Roachmon. WereGarurumon used his "Garuru Kick" attack on a Roachmon and hopped on a group of them and used his "Wolf Claw" attack on them. Angewomon kept striking some Roachmon with her "Celestrial Arrow" attack. Meanwhile, MagnaAngemon was trying to slash Datamon with his sword, but Datamon wouldn't stay still. Datamon shot a beam that pushed MagnaAngemon back a few yards. MagnaAngemon stabbed Datamon through his chest. Datamon disintegrated. The digimon de-digivolved to their rookie forms.

"That was tiring," Biyomon said.

"Fighting other bugs really bugs me," Tentomon said.

The digidestined and their digimon stared at the sight of Gennai's house.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

The digidestined and their digimon stared at the bits of Gennai's house all over the place.

What happened at Gennai's house?! Without the golden MetalGreymon, will the digidestined be able to win against the Dark Masters?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	12. Part III, Digivolve To Mega: Trouble Eve...

Disclaimer: Anyone have some chips.

Author: Aren't you forgetting what you're supposed to say?

Disclaimer: What?

Davis: The disclaimer sentence.

Disclaimer: What sentence?

Author: I don't own digimon so don't sue or flame me, but I did wish I owned it.

Disclaimer: The last thing I could remember was Davis and Veemon holding a big freezer and then dropping it. It was falling towards on me. I don't know if it was a dream or not.

Kari: Why?

Disclaimer: I have a gigantic bump on my head.

Davis: So that's what I wanted to forget yesterday.

Author: You did forget it. But you've remembered it.

Gatomon: What was in the freezer anyway?

Veemon: Chocolate….

Davis: Cookies….

Veemon & Davis: And candy!

T.K.: That's all?!

Davis: Yep!

Veemon: That's it all.

Willis: How heavy was the freezer disclaimer?

Disclaimer: The doctors said they weighed it as 1,000 pounds. Why do you ask?

Terriermon: Davis.

Davis: What?

Terriermon: How many sugar treats were in that freezer anyway?

Veemon: Well, if you count the extra candy bars, different cookie varieties, good tasting treats….

Terriermon & Willis & Lopmon: Tell us the total!

Veemon: Okay, okay, okay. It should have been 10, 896, 064 treats.

Davis: Veemon, you're way off!

Veemon: I am?

Davis: Yah, it's 10, 896, 065 treats!

Yolie: That's not way off!

Davis: In my counting it is.

Yolie: You couldn't count to 0.00000000000000000000000001 if you're life depended on it!

Ken: Guys, please.

Davis: Shut up!

Ken: Davis.

Yolie: You shut up!

Ken: Yolie.

Davis & Yolie: Stay out of this!

Ken: Okay. All you had to say was please.

Davis & Yolie: Please stay out of this!

Ken: Sheesh.

Wormmon: Bad tempers.

Author: There's no time for bad tempers. On to the chapter!

Ch.12: Trouble Everywhere

Last time on Digimon Digital Monsters, Davis and his group encountered Mummymon, Myotismon, and Orochimon in Diaboromon's ruins, but Mummymon digivolved to Pharohmon by sucking the energy from Rapidmon. Terriermon was going to disintegrate if he didn't get his energy back. The other ultimates gave their power to Terriermon, which helped him to warp digivolve to MegaGargomon! He destroyed Pharohmon and they got to the end of the ruins to find Battleship Diaboro! T.K. and Cody have fallen into a waterfall and are very weak. Kari, Yolie, and Hawkmon are still searching for Gatomon! Willis and his two digimon have been sucked up to Battleship Diaboro! Davis isn't going to let that happen!

Davis and his group were watching as their friend was being sucked up by a beam coming from Diaboromon's flying fortress! Davis held his digivice to Veemon.

"You know what to do," Davis said.

"Right," Veemon said, "Veemon, digivolve to…. ExVeemon!"

"You too Wormmon," Ken said.

"Okay Ken," Wormmon replied, "Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon….. Stingmon…. DNA digivolve to…. Paildramon!"

The mutant digimon lifted the two kids and flew up towards the battleship. When they were about to reach the flying fortress, it moved out of the way. It was too fast for Paildramon to catch. 

"It's moving out of sight!" Paildramon said.

"Speed up," Davis said.

Paildramon went to his maximum speed and grabbed the edge of the ship. They all got on the edge. The two digimon de-digivolved and joined them. Suddenly, the edge disappeared! Wormmon and Ken weren't on that edge anymore because they moved for Davis and Veemon to get up. But Davis and Veemon were still in that spot. They were falling!

"Help!" Davis yelled, "Digi-armor energize!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…. Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"

Flamedramon and Davis landed perfectly on the ground without getting hurt. They watched as they saw their friends on the fortress without them to help. 

"Flamedramon, we got to find a way to get up there," Davis said.

"Let's see if I can jump up there," Flamedramon replied.

Flamedramon jumped from the ground with super speed. But they didn't touch the fortress. Flamedramon decided to fly the rest of the way.

"Oh, he won't make it to my fortress any time soon," A figure said while pressing a button.

A gigantic cannon appeared in front of Davis and Flamedramon. It was gathering energy and it fired at them with a huge beam. The beam didn't make Flamedramon de-digivolve, it made him too weak to fly or hold Davis. Davis had to hold onto him! They landed on the ground unconscious. 

"Oh no! Davis!" Ken yelled out.

The fortress moved too fast for Wormmon or Ken to try and get their friends. Meanwhile, T.K. and Cody were catching a breath. 

"What happened?" Armadillomon asked.

"I think that door led to the edge of the waterfall," T.K. replied.

"I can't even swim!" Cody yelled. 

T.K. grabbed Cody, Patamon grabbed T.K., and Armadillomon grabbed the shore and Patamon. Armadillomon pulled them all to shore. Suddenly, the water in the lake was shaking. Ripples in the water were going from small to gigantic! Waves pushed the two digidestined and their digimon onto the shore. Something was rising out of the water. It looked like a spacecraft. Next out of the water came many giant spike-like shells. The spike-like shells were some Zudomon! They had a red glow in their eyes. Behind them rising out of the water was a Pukumon.

"Are you another general?" Cody asked.

"Yes," The Pukumon said.

"Pukumon, a mega leveled digimon! His fists are covered with metal spikes! His Needle Squall attack makes hundreds of sharp needles blast from his body at an incredible speed!" Patamon said.

"Zudomon, an ultimate leveled digimon! His large size makes him amazingly powerful and strong! His most powerful weapon, the Vulcan Hammer, is made of chrome digizoid!" Armadillomon said.

"Our mission is to engage you in battle," Pukumon said.

T.K. and Cody's digivices glowed. The same was happening to their digimon.

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Ankylomon, digivolve to…. Shakkoumon!"

"Angemon, digivolve to…. MagnaAngemon!"

The two ultimates were going to start the battle with the two Zudomon. Pukumon wanted to observe them and their battle tactics. So he let the two Zudomon fight first. Shakkoumon was too small to fight a Zudomon so he grew as large as it! The two fists of the Zudomon were blocked by Shakkoumon's arms in a very quick attempt to not get punched in the face. The Zudomon took out his hammer to hit Shakkoumon, but Shakkoumon was holding it from hitting him, just barely. To get some distance between the Zudomon and himself, Shakkoumon shot out his "Kachina Bombs". It worked! The Zudomon moved back couple steps. Shakkoumon used this chance to use his "Kachina Laser". The Zudomon blew up into digital bits. Meanwhile, MagnaAngemon was dodging all the swings of the Zudomon's hammer that the Zudomon was trying to hit him with. Finally, MagnaAngemon kicked the Zudomon in the face. The Zudomon was temporarily blinded. MagnaAngemon used this opportunity and used his sword to slice through the Vulcan Hammer and through the Zudomon. The Zudomon disintegrated. 

"Well done, but I doubt you'll be able to beat me!" Pukumon said.

Pukumon started twisting faster and faster until there was a giant whirlpool surrounding his whole body. Shakkoumon and MagnaAngemon got pulled into the whirlpool, because the whirlpool also affected the air, pulling them into it. 

"MagnaAngemon get out!" T.K. yelled.

"Shakkoumon, oh no!" Cody yelled.

Suddenly, out of nowhere came energy rings. They hit Pukumon making him stop the whirlpool.

"Who did that!?" Pukumon asked in anger.

"We did!" Yolie replied.

"And we'll do it again!" Aquilamon said, "Horn Rings!"

Aquilamon's energy attack was hit away easily by Pukumon. Pukumon gave him a left hook on the chin. 

"Oh no!" Kari said.

"Ahhhh!" Yolie yelled.

"I'm hurt real bad!" Aquilamon yelled.

Aquilamon gained control of his flying once again before he hit the ground. Kari and Yolie joined T.K. and Cody.

"How did you get here?" Cody asked, "We thought you went to Diaboromon's castle."

"We'll explain later, but for now we better hope we can win," Kari replied.

Aquilamon and Shakkoumon combined their beams into a tornado-like blast. It hit Pukumon with incredible accuracy. But it had no effect on him.

"Is that all you can do?" Pukumon asked, "If that was your best shot then I might as well declare myself the winner."

"You'll never win!" Aquilamon said, "Horn Rings!"

Pukumon reflected the rings into the air.

"You better go to the next level," Yolie said.

"You got it!" Aquilamon said, "Aquilamon, digivolve to…."

Before Aquilamon could finish his digivolution, Pukumon hit him in the gut, interrupting his digivolution and stopping it completely.

Aquilamon crashed to the ground. He was unconscious. 

"Aquilamon is down!" Cody said.

"Oh no!" Yolie said, "Aquilamon, you have to get back to the fight to help."

Aquilamon had bruises all over his wings and his face. Aquilamon kept shaking him and calling to him hoping he wasn't dead. Pukumon was charging for Yolie head on at full speed!

"You shall die first!" Pukumon yelled.

"Oh no, Yolie get out of the way!" Kari yelled out.

Shakkoumon and MagnaAngemon were racing to save Yolie, but she couldn't move because she was scared stiff. Shakkoumon and MagnaAngemon were about twenty yards away from Yolie, while Pukumon was only three yards away. Suddenly, when Pukumon was mere seconds away from destroying Yolie Aquilamon jumped up and took the full strength of the hit. The pupil in Aquilamon's eye, after he got hit, turned fifteen times smaller in less than one second. He fell to the ground once again, but this time his whole body looked lifeless. Everyone there, except Pukumon had a sad and afraid look in their eyes. They couldn't believe they could do nothing to stop Pukumon's vicious attack on Aquilamon. Yolie's head was on Aquilamon's back. She was crying, and everyone could hear. Shakkoumon, MagnaAngemon, T.K., Kari, Cody, and Pukumon. Pukumon just laughed. Shakkoumon and MagnaAngemon both threw a double punch in Pukumon's face. He fell back into the water.

"How dare you strike me!" Pukumon yelled.

"We took the dare!" Shakkoumon replied.

Pukumon charged MagnaAngemon and Shakkoumon. In less than a second he disappeared and reappeared behind them.

"Look out!" T.K. said.

"Behind you!" Cody said.

By the time they turned around he hit the two and they de-digivolved to their in-training levels. T.K. and cody caught their digimon in their arms. 

"Now you are at my mercy!" Pukumon said.

Meanwhile, Yolie kept trying to wake Aquilamon.

"Aquilamon, please get up," Yolie said, "We need you, and I need a friend like you."

Out of nowhere came the crests of love and sincerity with Azulongmon's orb in the middle. They twirled around Aquilamon and made a tornado. Pukumon was about to attack T.K., Cody, and their digimon, but this caught his attention.

"What's happening?" Yolie asked.

"I'm digivolving!" Aquilamon said.

"Yah, we could sure use Silphymon about now," Yolie said.

"Not Silphymon," Aquilamon said, "Aquilamon, warp digivolve to…. Valkyrimon!"

"Valkyrimon, a mega digimon! His Ferel Sword and Lightning Arrow are super powerful and his amazing speed would make Lillymon seem like a slug!" Upamon said.

"No matter what level you digivolve to I'll defeat you!" Pukumon said.

"I you're so tough then bring it on!" Valkyrimon said.

"You bet I'll get to you and beat the stuffing out of you!" Pukumon said.

Pukumon tried to punch Valkyrimon in the face, but Valkyrimon moved his head out of the way. Every punch Pukumon tried to hit Valkyrimon with he couldn't because Valkyrimon was too quick. Valkyrimon suddenly fell into the water. Pukumon went in after him. After Pukumon entered the water Valkyrimon came out. 

"Take this!" Valkyrimon said, "Lightning Arrow!"

The electrical arrow went in the water and the water lighted up instantly. Pukumon was being electrocuted in the water with the arrow. Suddenly, he was pulled out of the water by another digimon. It was SkullMammothmon!"

"SkullMammothmon, the mega level of Mammothmon! His tough skull body makes him almost unstoppable! His Spiral Bone Crusher is powerful enough to take out a group of mega digimon!" Tokomon said.

"Finally, you showed up!" Pukumon said, "They almost destroyed me."

"They will pay for it!" SkullMammothmon said.

SkullMammothmon hit Valkyrimon in the spine with his "Spiral Bone Crusher" attack. Valkyrimon yelled in pain. 

"Let's do it!" Cody said.

"Sure," Upamon said, "Upamon, digivolve to…. Armadillomon! Armadillomon, warp digivolve to…. Vikemon!"

While Pukumon was in the water Vikemon used his "Arctic Blizzard" attack which froze Pukumon in the water. Meanwhile, SkullMammothmon was beating Valkyrimon with his "Spiral Bone Crusher" attack once again. Vikemon stepped in and used his "Viking Axe" attack, which damaged SkullMammothmon's left trunk. Pukumon broke free of the ice in the lake and tried to punch Valkyrimon again, but he missed. A figure from the ground came up in a flash of smoke and light. 

"How could you be here?!" Vikemon asked. 

"We destroyed you!" Cody said.

"Well, I don't die that easily," The figure said.

"How could you have possibly survived my powerful Viking Axe attack?!" Vikemon asked.

"It wasn't that hard," The figure said, "I'm almost the strongest general Diaboromon has. I had no problem faking my death and making you believe you had actually won."

"We can still beat you!" Valkyrimon said.

"Ha!" Anubismon said, "I am too much for you two, and with SkullMammothmon and Pukumon on my side, Diaboromon will rule all the Digital World!"

"Not while we're still standing!" Valkyrimon said.

Valkyrimon and Vikemon both charged towards Anubismon, but he shot a beam that shot them into the waterfall. They de-digivolved to their rookie forms. 

"We refuse to give up!" T.K. said.

"Digi-armor energize!" T.K.,Cody, and Yolie yelled.

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…. Halsemon, the wings of love!"

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…. Submarimon, the reliable guardian of the sea!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…. Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

"Star Shower!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Oxygen Torpedos!"

The three attacks didn't affect Anubismon in any way. Anubismon lifted his hand and they shot back once again and de-digivolved. They slowly got back up and started to digivolve.

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Hand Of Fate!"

"Tail Hammer!"

"Horn Rings!"

A beam of orange light, a beam of white light, and a beam of red light shot at Anubismon, but he just made the three beams disintegrate before they touched him. He shot a blast once again that made them de-digivolve. Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Patamon struggled to get back up.

"Patamon you can't lose!" T.K. said.

"You can do it Hawkmon!" Yolie said.

"Come on Armadillomon!" Cody said.

"Just surrender to Diaboromon and turn to his side, then no more harm will come to you," Anubismon said.

"Never!" Kari said.

"Then suffer the consequences!" Anubismon yelled.

Armadillomon used his "Diamond Shell" attack, Patamon used his "Boom Bubble" attack, and Hawkmon used his "Hawk Beam" attack but the attacks just blew up as they hit Anubismon and he wasn't hurt.

"Digivolve Patamon!" T.K. said.

"I can't, I'm too tired," Patamon replied.

Patamon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon fell to the ground. They were exhausted. 

"Pukumon, you may destroy them," Anubismon said.

"It will be my pleasure," Pukumon replied.

"No!" T.K. yelled.

A picture of the crest of hope shot from T.K. to Patamon and a gigantic bright light had spread all around. No one could see anything through the bright light. In Patamon's place was Seraphimon.

"Seraphimon, a holy angel digimon! He's the mega level of Patamon! He guards over the Digital World and appears when there is trouble!" Armadillomon said.

"You shall not succeed in conquering the Digital World," Seraphimon said.

"Take this!" SkullMammothmon said.

SkullMammothmon and Pukumon were about to hit Seraphimon, but they disintegrated before they reached him.

"You are strong," Anubismon said, "You beat those two easily. But you can't beat me."

"And why is that?" Seraphimon asked.

"Me and Diaboromon are two of the four new Dark Masters!" Anubismon said.

"What?!" Yolie asked.

"New Dark Masters?" Kari asked.

"Yes, Diaboromon knew you would probably beat him, so he made all five of us Dark Masters!" Anubismon said.

"You mean Pukumon and SkullMammothmon were two of the four new Dark Masters?" Kari asked.

"No, they were not," Anubismon replied, "But they are very powerful."

"If you're a Dark Master, then why did you say you were a general?" Cody asked.

"I didn't think you would survive Pukumon or SkullMammothmon," Anubismon replied.

"Well we did survive," Yolie said.

"I will be back to destroy you," Anubismon said.

"I won't let you escape!" Seraphimon said.

"For now, you will face SkullSatamon!" Anubismon said.

Suddenly, from the sky came SkullSatamon. 

"SkullSatamon, an ultimate digimon! His amazing speed and power make him as strong as a mega! His staff has a powerful energy at the tip to beat enemies!" Hawkmon said.

"You can't beat me!" SkullSatamon said.

"Let's just see who will win," Seraphimon said.

SkullSatamon tried to hit Seraphimon with his staff, but Seraphimon caught the staff in his hands and held it from hurting him. Suddenly, a glowing light was coming from Seraphimon to SkullSatamon. The skeleton digimon was winning against Seraphimon. The two digimon jumped back from eachother.

"You're good, but not good enough," SkullSatamon said.

"The battle has started, but the war has yet to come," Seraphimon said.

While Anubismon was flying away he turned around to take a look at the battle.

"I want to make this a quick win," Anubismon said.

Anubismon shot a beam at SkullSatamon and the skeleton digimon was two times stronger than before! He hit Seraphimon in the chest with his staff and Seraphimon de-digivolved.

"Yes!" SkullSatamon said, "I won!"

"Only because you got help from Anubismon," Yolie said.

"How dare you, you little brat!" SkullSatamon yelled.

SkullSatamon charged for Yolie and right before he was about to hit her he felt an enormous pain in his body and fell to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhh!" SkullSatamon yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" Kari asked.

"I don't know," SkullSatamon said.

A beam came down from the sky and it was pulling SkullSatamon up. It was a beam from Anubismon. 

"We'd better get back to Diaboromon's castle," Kari said.

"By the way, you didn't answer my question yet on how you got here," T.K. stated.

How did Kari, Yolie, and Hawkmon get to T.K., Patamon, Armadillomon, and Cody?! Where is Gatomon?! What are Ken and Wormmon going to do on Battleship Diaboro?! What's Diaboromon going to do to Willis?! And when will Davis and Flamedramon get back up?! Find out the answers to these questions on the next Digimon Digital Monsters!" 


	13. Part III, Digivolve To Mega: Assault on ...

Disclaimer: It's a new chapter! About time! Oh, and by the way, I don't own digimon, but I wish I did so I would be filthy rich in money!

Veemon: What's so great about a new chapter?

Yolie: It has new adventure, more action, and lots more of what we're doing now!

Veemon: You're right! It is better! I like talking a lot and almost all the time!

Davis: That's not all we do in these little talks.

Veemon: It isn't?

Davis: We also talk about chocolate, cookies, and candy.

Veemon: You're right. We talk about it almost all the time.

Yolie: Davis also talks about Kari.

Davis: That reminds me. Where is Kari?

Patamon: She's walking with T.K.

Davis: What?! Why doesn't she ever walk with me?! I'm better then T.K.!

Patamon: If you mean that you're better at soccer, Tai and Ken are already the best. If you mean you're better at basketball, T.K. has beaten you. If you mean you're better at anger, Yolie beat you to it. If you think you're a better friend, Matt has the crest of friendship. And if you think you're better at having courage, that's Tai's crest. The only thing you have that no on else has is the crest of miracles.

Davis: I'm better at being dumb.

Patamon: That's being worse, not better.

T.K.: Hello everyone!

Davis: Hello T.K.! (Davis said in an angry and sarcastic voice)

T.K.: I never in my whole life thought you would say hello to me.

Davis: Were you walking with Kari?

T.K.: Yeah.

Davis: That's all I wanted to know.

Davis was about to start strangling T.K. after he turned around, but Gatomon, Veemon, and Patamon were stopping him from doing it.

Willis: I haven't been talking on these talks for a while.

Terriermon: That's because the disclaimer and author probably forgot.

Author: Terriermon's right. I did forget.

Willis: Okay, I forgive you.

Hawkmon: When's the chapter starting?

Cody: In about a one or two minutes.

Wormmon: I think it will be in less than a minute.

Gatomon: I'm a champion and it's hard for me to hold Davis down.

Davis: I have to kill T.K.!

Disclaimer: You'd better calm down.

Author: I'd better start the chapter now.

Ch.13: Assault on Battleship Diaboro

(Willis) Last time on digimon, Davis and Ken got aboard Battleship Diaboro with Paildramon carrying them. After Ken and Wormmon got on, the ledge broke with Davis and Veemon falling. To get back to the flying ship Veemon armor digivolved to Flamedramon, but when he and Davis tried flying back to the battleship, the battleship opened up and shot a beam at Davis and Flamedramon which made them fall and become unconscious. Meanwhile, Pukumon and two Zudomon attacked T.K. and Cody. Their digimon went to the ultimate level, but couldn't beat Pukumon. Yolie and Kari came to the rescue. Aquilamon was hurt bad and with the power of one of Azulongmon's orbs, Aquilamon warp digivolved to Valkyrimon. Then SkullMammothmon joined in the fight. Vikemon also joined in the battle. Anubismon returned and said there were five Dark Masters and he was one of them. He was going to destroy them, but Patamon warp digivolved to Seraphimon and destroyed SkullMammothmon and Pukumon. Anubismon put Skullsatamon against Seraphimon. Skullsatamon won, but he ran out of energy and Anubismon pulled him up and they flew away.

"There has to be a control room somewhere on this flying fortress," Ken said.

"Ken, I'm still worried that without the others, even if we can go to the mega level, Diaboromon will be too strong," Wormmon said.

"Let's just hope they'll get here before that happens," Ken said, "I hope Davis and Veemon are alright."

Ken and Wormmon went around another corner to find out that it was a dead end.

"I guess we'll have to turn around," Wormmon said.

"Not too likely," MetalTyrannomon said.

"You have to digivolve," Ken said.

"Okay!" Wormmon said, "Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"You are on the first level of us metals," MetalTyrannomon said.

"What do you mean?" Stingmon asked.

"Once you beat me, the floor you're standing on will lift up one level and you'll face the next metal," MetalTyrannomon explained, "You'll face three in all. If you beat us three metals, the floor will lead to the next level where Diaboromon is."

"Why did you tell us all that?" Ken asked.

"Diaboromon wants you to know so he will be able to fight you if you beat us three metals," MetalTyrannomon replied, "Now, shall we start?"

"Sure!" Stingmon replied.

"Spiking Strike!"

MetalTyrannomon caught Stingmon's arm before he could hit him with his giant spike on his arm. Suddenly, a metal stadium appeared around them by it being formed by the energy of the ship. MetalTyrannomon slammed Stingmon against the metallic wall of the stadium. He kept repeating what he did to Stingmon over and over again. Then he threw Stingmon into another part of the wall. Stingmon got back up and flew at top speed to try and hit MetalTyrannomon. The Cyborg, tyrannosaur digimon tried to hit Stingmon away. Stingmon used his agility to dodge all his punches. Ken noticed MetalTyrannomon's back wasn't covered by very much metal. 

"Stingmon, get him in the back!" Ken said.

MetalTyrannomon lunged forward to grab Stingmon, but Stingmon went under his legs and got behind him. Stingmon shot forward with his "Spiking Strike" attack and stabbed MetalTyrannomon in the back. Stingmon moved back away from MetalTyrannomon.

"I'm disintegrating!" MetalTyrannomon yelled.

Metaltyrannomon's legs and back started to disintegrate.

"You might have beaten me, but your chances of beating the other two metals are slim," MetalTyrannomon said as he fully disintegrated.

The ground under Ken and Stingmon lifted up to the next floor. Meanwhile, T.K. and his group were walking on the path that lead from the lake. 

"So Kari, how did you guys get here from Diaboromon's castle?" T.K. asked.

"We were searching for Gatomon and found a digimon statue of VenomMyotismnon and Hawkmon accidentally tripped over one of the arms and under the statue was a huge slide," Kari explained, "We slid down the slide and came out the side of a hill. We saw you in the distance and you know the rest."

"Well, now that we know that are we going to go back to Diaboromon's castle to continue looking for Gatomon or are we going to continue going on this pathway?" Cody asked.

"Me and Yolie could keep going on this path, while Cody and Kari go back to Diaboromon's castle," T.K. said.

"Okay," everyone besides T.K. said.

Cody, Kari, and Armadillomon climbed back up the slide that Kari, Hawkmon, and Yolie came down. After ten minutes they got back into the castle. They searched once more and after a couple minutes, Armadillomon bumped into the same statue Gatomon looked at and another secret passageway opened up. 

"What's this?" Armadillomon asked.

"I don't know," Cody replied.

"This was the section of the room that Gatomon was checking out!" Kari said, "Maybe she fell into this secret passage."

"Then let's find out," Cody said.

The three of them slid down the passage and found themselves in a giant room that had no top.

"Maybe something took Gatomon and flew out there," Cody suggested.

"You maybe right," Kari replied.

"Digivolve, Armadillomon!" Cody said.

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Ankylomon, digivolve to…. Shakkoumon!"

Shakkoumon held Kari and Cody and flew to the sky. They saw a stream of smoke in the air.

"Maybe whatever took Gatomon is making smoke," Cody said.

"Then let's follow that path of smoke," Kari said.

"Okay," Shakkoumon said.

Shakkoumon started following the path of smoke and went at top speed. Meanwhile, Gatomon was looking around the room she was in.

"Where am I?" Gatomon asked, "How do I get out? Why am I here? I just want to get out of here."

Suddenly, the room Gatomon was in had their lights turned on automatically. 

"Now I can see where I am," Gatomon said, "What?! I'm in a cell! Where is this cell anyway? No matter, I'm a champion, I can brake out of here."

Gatomon ran over to the cell and used her "Lightning Claw" attack on the cell. She was electrocuted! 

Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Gatomon yelled.

Suddenly, the echoing of Gatomon's voice reached Ken and Wormmon's ears.

"Hey! I think I just heard Gatomon!" Ken said.

"Me too," Stingmon replied.

"And it doesn't seem like the next metal is ready to fight, because he would have come through that door by now," Ken said, "So let's go and get Gatomon then return here."

"You won't have the chance to, because I'm ready!" The next metal said.

"MetalGreymon, the virus version! Instead of being orange, he's blue. And his "Giga Blaster" attack isn't any weaker or stronger! He's just as strong as the original!" Stingmon said.

"Take this!"(virus) MetalGreymon said, "Giga Blaster!"

The two missiles headed for Stingmon so he flew upward. The missiles were locked on and closing in. He tried to evade them, but they were too accurate! Ken watched helplessly as his partner was about to become a squashed bug! Then had an idea!

"Stingmon, digivolve!" Ken yelled.

"Stingmon, digivolve to…. Dinobeemon!"

Dinobeemon went in the middle of the two missiles and started going straight for the evil MetalGreymon. He used his "Irritant Buzz" attack and MetalGreymon couldn't here himself screaming from the pain of the loud buzz. Dinobeemon went under his legs and flew to Ken from behind the evil MetalGreymon and the missiles made a mistake and hit him! The virus MetalGreymon fell down and disintegrated. 

"Phew!" Dinobeemon yelled, "That was hard!"

The floor brought them up to the final metal. Meanwhile, Willis, Lopmon, and Terriermon were in a cell just like Gatomon's.

"How do we get out of here?" Terriermon asked.

"I don't know," Lopmon replied.

"Wait a minute!" Willis said, "If this cage is electric, then maybe you two's "Blazing Ice" attacks will brake open the cell."

Suddenly, Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon heard the echo of Gatomon's voice.

"That's Gatomon yelling!" Lopmon said.

"We should help her," Terriermon said.

"We have to get out first," Willis said.

Both Lopmon and Terriermon used their "Blazing Ice" attack and the cage shorted out and then broke apart.

"Let's get Gatomon!" Lopmon said.

After about two minutes of running, they got to Gatomon's cell.

"Why are you guys here?" Gatomon asked. 

"We're here to get you out," Terriermon replied.

"Well, I've been waiting here for hours and I'd like you to brake open the cage now because I've been here for hours and I don't want to stay here any longer," Gatomon said.

Lopmon and Terriermon were about to brake open the cell when Jagamon got in.

"Jagamon, an ultimate leveled potato digimon! He's made almost fully of potatoes except his face! His Potato Smash attack are like bombs!" Lopmon said. 

"You shall be destroyed by the orders of Diaboromon!" Jagamon said.

"You'll have to beat us first!" Willis said.

"Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"

"Lopmon, digivolve to…. Turuiemon!"

Jagamon hit Gargomon with his tail and Gargomon fell into the cell bars and was electrocuted. He was unconscious. Turuiemon tried to slash at Jagamon, but the potato digimon kept pushing him back with his tail. Meanwhile, Davis and Flamedramon were waking up.

"The last thing I remember was being blasted by a cannon that came from Battleship Diaboro," Davis said, "We have to get back up there!"

"I remember seeing a Tsunomon village not far from here, maybe they can help us," Flamedramon suggested.

"Then let's go!" Davis said.

Davis hopped on Flamedramon and the armor digimon jumped off towards the village.

"Here we are," Flamedramon said.

Flamedramon and Davis didn't see anyone anywhere. 

"Anyone here!" Davis yelled.

There was a long pause of silence for about three minutes and then a Tsunomon came out of one of the huts.

"Are you one of the digidestined?" The Tsunomon asked.

"Yes I am," Davis replied.

Tsunomon from all around the village came jumping out with happiness. 

"Will you save us from Diaboromon?" One of the Tsunomon asked.

"We're already on it," Davis said, "But is there any way you can get us going up in the air?"

"Yeah, come with us," The Tsunomon replied.

The Tsunomons lead Davis and Flamedramon to a catapult. 

"What's that for?" Flamedramon asked.

"To throw you up to the flying object in the sky," The Tsunomon replied.

"Then let's do it!" Davis said.

Davis got on Flamedramon and the armor digimon got on the catapult. The Tsunomon let go and the two of them were flung into the air. 

"Yeeeeeeehaaaaawwwww!" Davis yelled out.

Turuiemon was losing against Jagamon. Turuiemon fell to the ground and couldn't get up. Gargomon gained consciousness and charged at Jagamon, but was thrown away at the opposite wall. Jagamon was about to hurt all of them.

How will Willis and his two digimon take out Jagamon?! When will Kari and Cody get aboard Battleship Diaboro?! Where are T.K. and Yolie going?! Who are Ken and Dinobeemon fighting next?! And where are Davis and Flamedramon?! Find out the answers to these question on the next Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	14. Part III, Digivolve To Mega: Counter Att...

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish we could just skip to the chapter!

Veemon: I wish that too, but we have to.

Disclaimer: And I don't own digimon and I wish I did so I'd get some money!

Davis: Can we go to the chapter yet!

Author: Sorry, but no.

Davis & Disclaimer: Skip to the chapter!

Author: I'm very sorry, but I can't.

Davis: I'm going to die if we don't skip to the chapter.

Author: Go ahead then, die.

Davis: I didn't really mean that!

Author: I know.

Davis: The why did you say that.

Author: I didn't say that, I said, go ahead then, die.

Davis: You're making a joke out of what I'm saying!

Author: Yeah, so.

Davis: I don't want you to!

Author: I know.

Davis: Stop that!

Author: No.

Davis: I mean it!

Author: I know.

Veemon: Why are only the two of you in almost all of this talk!

Author: That's how I wrote it.

Disclaimer: Should we go onto the story?

Author: Yeah, I think so.

Ch.14: Counter Attack

(Cody) Last time Davis and Flamedramon woke up and got shot into the sky by a catapult in the Tsunomon village. Meanwhile, Cody and Kari went back to Diaboromon's castle and found the same secret passage that Gatomon fell down. They went down it and found a giant and empty room. Armadillomon digivolved to Shakkoumon and followed the path of smoke they saw in the sky that had come from Battleship Diaboro. Ken and Stingmon fought the second metal and had to defeat him by going to the ultimate level! T.K. and Yolie continued on the path they were on while Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon escaped from their cell and were going to get Gatomon out of hers, but they were interrupted by Jagamon who was about to destroy them!

"You shall now die!" Jagamon said.

Flamedramon and Davis came crashing through the metal wall with the metal getting thrown everywhere.

"Not today!" Flamedramon said.

Flamedramon slammed Jagamon into one of the walls. 

"Help me out," Gatomon said.

"In a minute," Flamedramon said, "Flame Fist!"

The cell bars broke.

"Thanks," Gatomon said.

"You still don't stand a chance!" Jagamon said, "An armor digimon and a champion digimon don't stand a chance against me!"

"Maybe not, but two more champions make it about equal!" Gargomon said.

"Go get him!" Davis said.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Lightning Claw!"

"Gargo Pellet!"

"Swift Secret Punch!"

The four attacks made an explosion. Jagamon hit Gatomon and Gargomon away with his tail, rammed Turuiemon, and used his "Potato Smash" attack on Flamedramon. Gargomon and Turuiemon de-digivolved to Terriermon and Lopmon. Flamedramon was barely holding onto his energy. 

"You aren't worth my time," Jagamon said, "I'll kill you, with the goggles first."

Flamedramon moved in the way of the blast and took the full force of it. A lot of his armor broke. Davis stared with a frightened look on his face.

"Flamedramon, are you okay?" Davis asked.

Flamedramon gave no answer. Davis stared and saw that Flamedramon's eye was closed, his body was cold, and his armor was all cracked up.

"Flamedramon, you're the only one who can save us, please you have to get up, please," Davis said with all his heart.

Flamedramon struggled to get back up. 

"What happened?" Flamedramon asked.

"You were beaten down hard by Jagamon," Davis replied.

Flamedramon stood up in a fighting stance and glared at Jagamon.

"You couldn't defeat me even with your friends, and even if you still can fight, you stand no chance against an ultimate unless you have help," Jagamon said.

A gigantic red flame surrounded Flamedramon and it kept growing outward. 

"I have no fear of you!" Flamedramon yelled.

Flamedramon jumped forth with a huge flame around him.

"Take this!" Flamedramon said, "Fire Rocket!"

Flamedramon charging made him seem almost like a meteor colliding with a planet. Flamedramon went clear through Jagamon who disintegrated in a mere second. Flamedramon de-digivolved to Chibimon. 

"Chibimon!" Davis said, "You only went to one of your armor digivolutions. You never de-digivolved to your fresh form after going to armor before. What happened?"

"I used the all the last bit of power from the digi-egg of courage and I'm tired," Chibimon said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Davis said.

"We'd better get moving and find Diaboromon," Willis said.

"We also better find Ken," Davis said.

"Ken got aboard?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah, earlier he got on and we fell to the ground and then we got back up here and through the wall," Davis explained.

"Well, we better find him because I don't think Ken and Wormmon can beat Diaboromon even if they can go to the mega level," Lopmon said.

"I think so too," Gatomon agreed.

"We should better find them fast then," Terriermon said.

The group of them went to find Ken and Wormmon in the flying fortress they were also in. Meanwhile, T.K. and Yolie were still walking along the same pathway.

"We've been going on this path for so long," Yolie said. 

"Where could this path lead?" T.K. asked.

"I don't know, but if we want to cover ground quicker then I suggest we digivolve," Patamon replied.

"Digi-armor energize!" T.K. and Yolie said.

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…. Halsemon, the wings of love!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…. Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

"Get on," Halsemon said.

T.K. and Yolie both got on their armor digimon and they were covering ground just as Patamon said. Then, a giant shadow came over them and they saw a giant flying fortress in the sky.

"What is that?!" Pegasusmon asked.

"I don't know, but it has Diaboromon written all over it," Yolie replied.

"Let's get aboard it!" T.K. said.

"Roger!" Halsemon said.

The four of them weren't far from the flying ship when they spotted Shakkoumon with Kari and Cody on him.

"Kari!" T.K. yelled out.

Kari spotted T.K.

"T.K.!" Kari yelled out.

The two groups got on the flying ship then started a conversation. 

"I thought you guys were looking around Diaboromon's castle," T.K. said, "Why aren't you there?"

"We found a secret passage that we think Gatomon fell down and found a big room that looked big enough to hold this ship in it, so we followed," Kari explained, "And why aren't you on that same pathway that you were going on before?"

"We were continuing on the path and saw this ship overhead, so we decided to come aboard," Yolie explained.

"It seems that we separated to do two different things and it seems we came back together in only half an hour," Halsemon said.

"You got that right," Shakkoumon said.

"But shouldn't we get in and fight Diaboromon?" Yolie asked.

"Yes, but shouldn't we wait for Davis and the others?" Kari asked.

"They might already be in, and if they're not then we better hope they'll get here to help us," T.K. said.

T.K.'s group also entered the flying ship and saw some shadows around the corner. 

"Let's get ready to attack," T.K. whispered to his group.

Right when the figures came around the corner, T.K. yelled charge and his group almost attacked the figures when they recognized them.

"Davis?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah, but what's with the yelling?" Davis asked.

"We thought you were evil digimon," Yolie replied.

"Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"Gatomon?" Kari asked.

The two of them got in a huge hug and then Kari put Gatomon down.

"Where have you been? How did you get here? When did Davis and the other get here?" Kari asked.

"Whoa," Gatomon said, "How about if all of us explained what happened with each of us so far and how we got back together."

Everyone explained their stories in about ten minutes and then they were done.

"Wait a minute, where's Ken?" Cody asked.

"We've been looking for him and Wormmon," Lopmon replied.

"Let's continue searching," Chibimon said.

Meanwhile, Ken and Dinobeemon were brought up to the third floor and the third metal.

"Who are you?" Ken asked.

"I'm MetalMamemon! One of the three ultimate Mamemons! My Energy Bomb is a powerful explosion and my Metal Claw can slice threw copper! My quick speed makes me run circles around my enemies!" MetalMamemon said.

"Same with me!" Dinobeemon said, "I'm also super fast!"

Dinobeemon's and MetalMamemon's hands met in a double punch. Fist to fist. Dinobeemon used his "Masquerade" attack on MetalMamemon who blocked it with his "Metal Claw" attack. The two ultimates exchanged punches and kicks. They were moving very fast and Ken could barely keep track of them.

"Go Dinobeemon!" Ken said.

Will Dinobeemon beat the last and strongest of the metals?! Will the rest of the group find Ken and Wormmon?! Will the digidestined find out who the other three Dark Masters are?! And will they win against the newer Dark Masters?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	15. Part III, Digivolve To Mega: The Standof...

ÐÏà¡±á 


	16. Part III, Digivolve To Mega: The Coming ...

Davis: I can play soccer!

Disclaimer: I'm better than you in soccer.

Davis: I can get very angry!

Disclaimer: I'm the angriest out of everyone here.

Davis: I'm tough!

Disclaimer: I'm tougher.

Davis: I'm good at sports!

Disclaimer: I'm better at sports.

Davis: I am stupid!

Disclaimer: You are stupid.

Davis: Hey! You're supposed to fall for it and say you were stupider!

Disclaimer: I'm no idiot, unlike you.

Davis: What?! I'm going to strangle you!

Willis, Ken, and T.K. were holding Davis from getting to the Disclaimer.

Willis: Davis, please don't do this!

Ken: You know you don't want to do this!

T.K.: Stop this Davis!

Davis: No, I'm going to choke him if it's the last thing I do!

Veemon: You mean you're not going to do anything else after that?

Davis: No, I mean even if I die doing it, but I might not die.

Veemon: Oh.

Gatomon: You need to understand English more.

Veemon: You mean expressions.

Gatomon: Whatever.

Patamon: Some words are weird. Like for example, whatever.

Gatomon: Why are you using the word I said as an example?

Patamon: It was the only word I could think of at the moment.

Terriermon: In the last chapter I rocked!

Lopmon: I was good too.

Author: Start the chapter!

Ch.16: The Coming of Anubismon and Another

(Kari) Last time on Digimon, we found Ken and Dinobeemon fighting MetalMamemon. We joined the battle, but Diaboromon gave MetalMamemon the power to become Machinedramon! We attacked him with all we had, but he was too powerful! Davis' and Willis' crests glowed making Rapidmon, Antylamon, and Veemon go to their mega levels! Diaboromon powered up Machinedramon even more! Imperialdramon had to use his "Giga Crusher" attack to win the battle.

The digidestined and their digimon broke down a large metallic door leading to the control room.

"Alright Diaboromon! Put your dukes up and get ready to fight!" MegaGargomon yelled.

A chair turned around to reveal a dark figure.

"It's you! Anubismon!" T.K. said.

"Yes, it's me and Diaboromon left the ship after all you digidestined got on! He left me in charge! And you won't survive my assault!"

Anubismon elbowed MegaGargomon in the chest, throwing him back into the wall. Kerpymon threw many energy balls at the Egyptian digimon, but Anubismon slapped them away and used his "Pyramid Power" attack and it pushed Kerpymon back, but didn't hurt him in any way. Digmon jumped towards Anubismon, but was thrown back by lasers from Anubismon's eyes. Shurimon threw his "Double Star" attack, but Anubismon shot a beam from his hand that deflected the stars and hit Shurimon in the gut. Angemon shot his "Hand Of Fate" attack and Angewomon shot her "Celestrial Arrow" attack and they collided on Anubismon's chest, but didn't affect him. Imperialdramon entered the room and tried to take a punch at Anubismon, but was thrown out one of the windows.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis and Ken yelled.

Imperialdramon wasn't coming up, but then his boosters made him rise to the front of the ship and everyone could see him. Imperialdramon charged forward and both him and Anubismon's hands were locked together and neither of them would stop pushing until the other was pushed back, but neither of them were going to stop or grow tired! 

"Skullsatamon!" Anubismon called out loud.

Skullsatamon appeared in back of Anubismon.

"What do you wish of my lord?"

"Get rid of the rest of these pests!"

"As you wish my lord."

Skullsatamon turned around facing the rest of the digimon.

"You can't possibly beat all of us!" MegaGargomon said.

Seconds after that Skullsatamon kicked MegaGargomon in the gut and it hurt horribly! MegaGargomon fell back with a huge groan of pain. But before he could fall down, Skullsatamon got behind him and used his "Nail Bone" attack, which made MegaGargomon fall down with so much pain, he couldn't talk or it would hurt. Skullsatamon then hit Angemon and Angewomon at the same time, making them fall to the ground. Then he got in front of Shurimon and hit him in the gut and hit Digmon across the face. Then he charged for Kerpymon and hit him on the top of his head. Kerpymon put his hands on his head because his head hurt, and while he did that Skullsatamon hit him in the chin with his staff making Kerpymon also fall on his back. Meanwhile, Anubismon and Imperialdramon were still going hand to hand when Anubismon tripped Imperialdramon and elbowed him in the left side, then used his "Pyramid Power" attack on Imperialdramon's back. Dinobeemon was a match for Skullsatamon. They both had amazingly fast speed. Skullsatamon was about to hit Dinobeemon, but the bee digimon used his "Irritant Buzz" attack and Skullsatamon covered his ears, but while he covered his ears Dinobeemon hit him in the chest with his head. Skullsatamon stood still because he was in tremendous pain. This gave the other digimon a chance to attack him. Angemon hit him in the back with his staff, Angewomon used her "Heaven's Charm", Digmon used his "Gold Rush", Shurimon used his "Double Star", MegaGargomon shot his "Gargo Missiles", and Kerpymon threw a huge ball of energy. The combination of all the attacks pushed Skullsatamon out of the ship, but didn't destroy him. He was in a lot of pain though. Everyone together was about to attack Skullsatamon, but they stopped.

"Stop! This is my fight! T.K., help me go to mega!" 

"Okay Angemon!"

T.K.'s crest glowed and hit Angemon.

"Angemon, warp digivolve to…. Seraphimon!"

Skullsatamon was about to hit Seraphimon with his staff, but the angel digimon got out of the way in time. Skullsatamon got in the back of Seraphimon, put his staff to the angel digimon's back, and said, "Nail Bone!" Seraphimon was in deep pain, but not too much. Seraphimon tried to kick Skullsatamon, but the skeleton digimon got out of the way and tried to hit Seraphimon in the back, but Seraphimon moved out of the way. Skullsatamon shot a energy ball from his staff at Seraphimon, but the angel evaded the ball and shot a beam of his own which got Skullsatamon in the face. Then Seraphimon kicked him in the chest, hit him across the face, and shot an angelic beam at him that pushed Skullsatamon back, but he pushed it out of the way. Skullsatamon tried to strike Seraphimon with his staff in the chest, but the angel digimon caught the staff and both of them were pushing the staff at the enemy, but Skullsatamon made a beam come from the staff which made Seraphimon get shot by the beam and he let go. Anubismon and Imperialdramon both stepped back and shot a beam, but neither beam won against the other. Imperialdramon punched Anubismon in the face and kicked him in the chest, but then Anubismon shot a beam at Imperialdramon which blinded him for a little while and used his "Pyramid Power" attack which crumbled a little of Imperialdramon's armor. Imperialdramon wasn't affected by the blindness anymore and shot a beam, but Anubismon got out of the way in time. Suddenly before anyone could continue, a beam shot over the floating ship and it was a dark figure on a mini jet ship.

"Ah, KingEtemon. You've finally arrived." Anubismon said.

"KingEtemon, the digivolved form of MetalEtemon! He looks like a golden Etemon with a crown and a king's robe. His power is tremendously amazing, but he still has the same personality as well he was Etemon!" MegaGargomon said.

"You are the digidestined huh? You don't look so tough! Fight me instead!"

"You got it!" Angewomon said.

Shurimon and Digmon de-digivolved to Hawkmon and Armadillomon and started to glow. Same with Cody's and Yolie's digivices.

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Aquilamon!"

"Aquilamon, digivolve to…. Silphymon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Ankylomon, digivolve to…. Shakkoumon!"

KingEtemon jumped onto the top of Battleship Diaboro and waited there for the digimon to come and fight him. Fortunately, he only had to wait a couple seconds. MegaGargomon, Dinobeemon, Kerpymon, Angewomon, Shakkoumon, and Silphymon all charged towards him in flight. MegaGargomon shot out missiles and KingEtemon jumped back dodging them all. Silphymon gathered energy and used his "Static Force" attack. KingEtemon hit away the beam with his fist. Then he hit Silphymon in the chin with his other fist. Shakkoumon shot out his "Kachina Bomb" attack and MegaGargomon shot his "Gargo Missiles" attack and all the missiles came for KingEtemon. Some of them he hit away, some of them he evaded, and some of them he blocked. He was singed a little, but not hurt. He kicked Shakkoumon and Shakkoumon twirled in circles while he was hit back. He kept twirling and twirling until he used all his energy to stop himself, but KingEtemon hit him on the head and he was bashed into Battleship Diaboro. Kerpymon tried to punch KingEtemon, but the monkey digimon dodged and kicked Kerpymon in the chin, throwing him backwards. Angewomon used her "Heaven's Charm" attack, but KingEtemon destroyed the wave of energy and kneed Angewomon in the chest and then put his two fists together and hit her down. Dinobeemon moved quick and got behind KingEtemon, but was elbowed in the face. Meanwhile, Skullsatamon was moving at an amazing speed and making it seem like he was in front of Seraphimon, behind him, at both sides of him, and above him at the same time, but he came up from below and Seraphimon shot his "Seven Heavens" attack, which hurt Skullsatamon a lot. Skullsatamon was losing. He couldn't keep fighting Seraphimon because he was too strong for him. Anubismon saw this and couldn't let one of the greatest fighters they had be beaten.

"Skullsatamon, absorb this! Pyramid Power!"

Anubismon's beam hit Skullsatamon in the chest and a dark aurora surrounded the skeleton digimon. 

"Skullsatamon, digivolve to…. Daemon!"

"What?! Skullsatamon just went to his mega form!" Yolie said.

"How will Seraphimon handle him?!" Ken asked.

"I don't know if he can." T.K. replied.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"Angemon needed to go to Seraphimon, just to hold off Skullsatamon, but now that Skullsatamon has gone to mega, I don't know if Seraphimon can win." T.K. explained.

"I have an idea. Seraphimon won't lose." Kari said.

Daemon and Seraphimon were staring each other down like cowboys in the west. Waiting for the other to make his move. Seraphimon had light energy surrounding his body, while Daemon had dark energy surrounding his body.

"Now that I've digivolved to mega, this will be an even fight."

"Evil never wins. So digivolution won't help you any. You're still doomed to die."

"Well, good doesn't always win either. Sometimes, evil prevails."

"Well then, we shall see."

Will Seraphimon be powerful enough to beat Daemon?! Will Dinobeemon, MegaGargomon, Kerpymon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon stand a chance against KingEtemon?! Will Imperialdramon finish the fight with Anubismon?! And what is Kari's idea to help Seraphimon in the fight between him and Daemon?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	17. Part III, Digivolve To Mega: Seraphimon ...

Disclaimer: This is boring.

Terriermon: What's boring?

Disclaimer: This.

Terriermon: What?

Disclaimer: All this.

Terriermon: What do you mean by "this"?

Disclaimer: What I mean is all we do here.

Terriermon: What part of it is boring?

Disclaimer: The part where you're talking to me.

Terriermon: What's wrong with me?

Disclaimer: You're in most of the talk we doing.

Terriermon: So, I don't usually get to be in this talk.

Lopmon: You mean I don't get to be in this talk usually.

Willis: And me.

Terriermon: you guys are in this usually.

Willis: Not really.

Yolie: You aren't?

Willis: How did you get here?

Ken: Who knows? We just appear here.

Wormmon: You mean like magic?

Ken: No, magic isn't real.

Hawkmon: you guys almost left me out of this talk.

Gatomon: Sorry.

Kari: we didn't mean to.

Gatomon: By the way, where's T.K. and Patamon?

T.K.: We're here!

Kari: Where were you?

Patamon: Trying to get here on time.

T.K.: We have to hurry a lot of the time.

Davis: Hey, don't leave me out of this!

Veemon: Or me.

Yolie: I wish you two didn't enter this talk today.

Davis: Why not?!

Yolie: You're not mature!

Davis: You're a wimp!

Ken: Yolie, you have to admit, you started the fight.

Hawkmon: Yeah, I've been trying to help her with that attitude with her for some time now.

Cody: We're the last ones to get into the talk. So what did we miss?

Armadillomon: I hope we didn't miss something amazing.

Lopmon: Nah, just the usual. We all were talking about being in this talk and then Yolie and Davis started fighting.

Armadillomon: Their fights are always interesting!

Cody: Not the part where we have to pull them apart.

Author: The chapter is starting in twenty seconds.

Wormmon: Twenty seconds? Ken, isn't twenty below fifteen?

Ken: Nope.

Author: fourteen seconds.

Wormmon: Well, now it is.

Willis: You mean it's smaller than twenty seconds.

Wormmon: Exactly.

Author: five…. four…. three…. two…. one…. zero!

Ch.17: Seraphimon VS. Daemon and

(Yolie) Last time on Digimon, we broke into the control room of Battleship Diaboro and didn't find Diaboromon, but Anubismon! Imperialdramon and Anubismon were in a battle, and Skullsatamon fought the rest of our digimon! Because of their teamwork we were winning, but Angemon requested to fight Skullsatamon alone. He digivolve to Seraphimon and the battle began. Soon, KingEtemon showed up. One of the five Dark Masters! Shurimon and Digmon de-digivolved and went to their ultimate forms! All the remaining digimon fought KingEtemon, but so far we were losing very badly! Anubismon saw that Skullsatamon was losing to Seraphimon, so he gave him the energy to digivolve to Daemon! And now Seraphimon and Daemon, two counterparts of each other, good and evil, are getting ready for a fight neither one of them will forget!

KingEtemon made an energy ball and threw it at MegaGargomon, but before it could collide with him Kerpymon shot one of his own energy balls and the two balls made an explosion that made a mushroom cloud and dust shoot in every direction for almost a hundred miles! Then KnigEtemon was about to punch Kerpymon in the face when Silphymon and Dinobeemon used a double kick together and they got KingEtemon in the chest, then Shakkoumon used his "Kachina Laser" attack, which gave KingEtemon a lot of pain. Then while he was hurt, Kerpymon threw almost ten of his energy balls and they hit KingEtemon from all directions, and MegaGargomon used his "Gargo Missiles" attack, which put KingEtemon in more pain then before. Before KingEtemon could recover, Kerpymon gathered some energy and used his "Lightning Spear" attack, it electrocuted KingEtemon. KingEtemon was filled with rage that he couldn't hold in any longer. He punched Kerpymon so hard Kerpymon de-digivolved to Lopmon, and kicked Dinobeemon so hard he de-digivolved to Wormmon. Lopmon and Wormmon fell into Ken's and Willis' arms. The only ones left to fight KingEtemon were Silphymon, Angewomon, Shakkoumon, and MegaGargomon. 

"Angewomon! Come over here quick!" Kari yelled.

"Sorry guys, I have to get to Kari."

"We understand." MegaGargomon said, "Go then. We'll be fine here, but try to get back as soon as possible."

"I will."

Angewomon left to go to Kari and KingEtemon was calming down from his rage. 

"Okay, who's first?" KingEtemon asked.

"We fight as a team!" MegaGargomon said.

"Fine then. All you come and get me!"

MegaGargomon took the lead, while Silphymon was to the left of him and Shakkoumon to the right of him. MegaGargomon started flying higher and higher than the two ultimates. Silphymon and Shakkoumon were gathering energy for their attacks. Shakkoumon got to the right side of KingEtemon and Silphymon to the left. KingEtemon was watching and not attacking because he wanted to see what they were planning. Silphymon shot his "Static Force" attack and Shakkoumon shot his "Kachina Laser" attack. KingEtemon blocked Shakkoumon's beam with his right hand and Silphymon's beam with his left. 

"This is too easy! Wait a minute, where's that mega?"

"Here I am!" 

"What?!"

MegaGargomon had kicked KingEtemon in the gut with a lot of power in it. Then While KingEtemon was distracted, Silphymon and Shakkoumon shot their beams once more. KingEtemon couldn't block them this time. And to add onto that, MegaGargomon shot his "Giant Missile" attack. The two missiles on his shoulders came out of his armor and exploded on KingEtemon. 

"Yeah, we finally beat him!" Silphymon said.

"We won!" Shakkoumon yelled.

But after the smoke cleared, KingEtemon was still standing! He was a little singed, but he wasn't hurt that bad.

"But how? You couldn't have withstood that! It should've destroyed you!" MegaGargomon said.

"Things aren't always what they seem. You shall die for challenging the Dark Masters!"

KingEtemon jumped forward and punched MegaGargomon in the gut, quickly got behind Silphymon and kicked him, and threw one of his energy balls at Shakkoumon! The three of them fell down onto the top of the ship from the sky. Yolie climbed up to where they were and saw them all lying down in pain.

"Silphymon!" 

Yolie ran over to Silphymon and tried to help him up.

"Come on Silphymon. You can get up. Please."

"Yolie, you have to get out of here! He's coming and he'll get you!"

KingEtemon landed on the top of the ship as well, except on his feet.

"Yolie, go!"

"No, I won't leave you!"

"If you won't leave, then you'll die!"

KingEtemon threw an energy ball and it was about to hit Yolie when Silphymon took the full extent of the ball. He fell to the ground.

"Silphymon, no!"

Suddenly, the crests of Sincerity and Love were floating in the sky over Yolie and Silphymon. Silphymon got up and started glowing with energy.

"Silphymon you're alive!"

"Yes, I guess I am. But let's take care of this creep!"

"Okay."

"Silphymon, digivolve to…. Valkyrimon!"

"So, you can go to mega huh? Now I'll get a challenge!"

"Not just you." Cody said.

"Cody, you can't be here, Shakkoumon can't go to mega."

"He can. Don't you remember stopping that digimon army?"

"Oh, wait, he can! I remember now!" Yolie said.

The crests of Knowledge and Reliability appeared over Shakkoumon and Cody. Shakkoumon was able to rise up as well.

"Shakkoumon, digivolve to…. Vikemon!"

Willis also came up to them.

"MegaGargomon, are you okay?"

"Not really Willis. How is Lopmon?"

"I'm here! I might be out of energy for now, but you can still fight. Don't stop now! Get up!"

"I'll try."

MegaGargomon rose to his feet, but was very exhausted.

"Attack one more time at least before you completely run out of energy." Willis said, "I know you can do it."

"Okay Willis! I'll try my best!"

Willis' crest shot a beam at MegaGargomon, giving him energy to fight more. MegaGargomon, Valkyrimon, and Vikemon charged at KingEtemon on foot. Valkyrimon tried to kick him, but KingEtemon moved out of the way. Then Vikemon used his "Viking Axe" attack, which almost cut at KingEtemon, but the monkey digimon caught it in time. While he was holding the axe, MegaGargomon shot his "Gargo Missiles" attack and all the missiles hit KingEtemon, giving him pain. KingEtemon moved backwards to get a distance away from them, but Vikemon used his "Arctic Blizzard" attack freezing him in place, he tried to move, but he couldn't. While he was stuck MegaGargomon shot all the missiles he had left and Valkyrimon shot his "Lightning Arrow" attack. The distracted him, while the arrow went through him just like the time Angewomon shot her arrow through Myotismon. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" KingEtemon yelled as he disintegrated.

The three digimon de-digivolved to their rookie forms and their human partners and them went to the front of the ship. Meanwhile, Imperialdramon was trying to lay a punch on Anubismon, but so far he couldn't. Imperialdramon shot his "Positron Laser" attack and Anubismon shot his "Pyramid Power" attack. The two beams collided pushing them both back almost fifty feet. Anubismon tried to punch Imperialdramon, but the dragon digimon blocked it. Imperialdramon tried to kick Anubismon, but the Egyptian digimon dodged. Anubismon shot a beam at Imperialdramon, but the dragon digimon blocked it with his two arms in an x. Imperialdramon tried to hit Anubismon with his fists together, but the Egyptian digimon blocked with his left elbow. They went on like this for a long while. Neither of them made a mistake, neither of them was able to hit the other with anything, and neither was hit with anything. Meanwhile, Daemon's and Seraphimon's battle had begun. Seraphimon tried to strike Daemon, but the demon digimon had a fire shield around him. Then he made his shield grow more and more until it consumed Seraphimon, but the angel digimon shined his light brighter than ever and the fire disappeared. Then Daemon came from behind and got Seraphimon with his "Evil Inferno" attack. Seraphimon used his "Seven Heavens" attack and blocked it, but Daemon came from behind and was about to get Seraphimon when the angel digimon moved out of the way making Daemon's attack collide with him. Daemon made his attack go away, but Seraphimon got above him and shot an angelic beam of energy. Daemon saw it and moved out of the way. Then Daemon shot his "Evil Inferno" once again, but Seraphimon made an angelic shield and moved towards Daemon through his blast of fire. Daemon stopped shooting his fire and punched Seraphimon's shield, destroying it. Then Seraphimon tried to punch Daemon with his left hand, but Daemon caught Seraphimon's left hand with his right hand. Daemon tried to punch Seraphimon with his left hand, but Seraphimon caught it with his right hand. Each one was keeping the other's left hand from escaping and hitting them. Each one's power was so immense that Seraphimon's light energy was colliding with Daemon's dark energy and there was lightning appearing over them. Thunder was booming to their tremendous power and lightning was the striking through the sky to their amazingly powerful energy they were using. Angewomon and the others finally got to the front of the ship. 

"Angewomon, keep an eye out."

"Why Kari?"

"Wherever there's Skullsatamon or in this case, Daemon, there should be LadyDevimon close by."

"And you're right!"

"LadyDevimon!" Angewomon said.

"Yes, it's me and I've been waiting to fight against you again after that time you combined with that other digimon and became Silphymon!"

"Well this time I'm fighting alone!"

Will Angewomon prevail against LadyDevimon?! Will Seraphimon defeat Daemon?! And will Imperialdramon end his fight with Anubismon?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	18. Part III, Digivolve To Mega: Angewomon V...

Disclaimer: (Snoring)

Davis: Hello Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: (Snoring)

Davis: Are you awake?

Disclaimer: (Snoring)

Davis: Hey Veemon!

Veemon: What Davis?

Davis: The Disclaimer is sleeping.

Veemon: Are you sure?

Davis: Sure I'm sure. Ask him.

Veemon: Are you awake?

Disclaimer: (Snoring)

Davis: See, he's asleep. I wonder what funny things we can do to him.

Veemon: What kind of funny things?

Davis: I don't know. 

Veemon: Then why'd you say we'd do funny things if you don't know what funny things to do?

Davis: I don't know!

Veemon: Why don't you know?

Davis: I don't know!

Veemon: you should know.

Davis: Shut up!

Veemon: Fine. All you had to say was please.

Davis: Okay, please shut up.

Veemon: No, it's better to say please be quiet.

Davis: Okay, please be quiet.

Veemon: Too late.

Davis: What?!

Veemon: I said you're too late.

Davis: I know that!

Author: You two, please be quiet. The chapter is about to start.

Veemon: See, he says it nicely.

Davis: be quiet!

Veemon: You be quiet!

Davis: No you!

Veemon: you first!

Davis: No, you first!

Veemon: Be quiet!

Davis: No, I want you to be quiet!

Veemon: Shut up!

Davis: You shut up!

Author: start the chapter!

Ch.18: Angewomon VS. LadyDevimon

(Ken) Last timed on Digimon Digital Monsters, Imperialdramon and Anubismon were still fighting, but neither of them was winning. And also, KingEtemon lost his temper and made Kerpymon and Dinobeemon de-digivolve to their rookie forms. Yolie, Cody, and Willis got to where the fight was taken place. Silphymon digivolved to Valkyrimon and Shakkoumon digivolved to Vikemon, with three mega digimon we were able to beat KingEtemon! Meanwhile, in the front of the ship Daemon's and Seraphimon's fight was getting more intense every minute as they were using all their power in the battle. And LadyDevimon and Angewomon are about to start their fight!

LadyDevimon used her "Dark Wing" attack and the bats were coming for Angewomon, but Angewomon used her "Celestrial Arrow" attack, which conducted light and destroyed the bats and the arrow was destroyed by LadyDevimon who used her claw to crush it. 

"Enough of the warm up." LadyDevimon said.

"Yeah, let's get down to the real fight!" Angewomon said.

"Go Angewomon!" Kari yelled.

Angewomon and LadyDevimon were flying at full speed towards each other. LadyDevimon shot her "Darkness Wave" attack and Angewomon used her "Heaven's Charm" attack. The two waves of energy (the good/light one against the evil/dark one) collided making a light energy and dark energy aurora shoot in all directions. Meanwhile, Imperialdramon and Anubismon were still as equal in power as ever. Imperialdramon tried to elbow Anubismon in the face, but the Egyptian digimon ducked and tripped Imperialdramon, making him fall to the ground. Anubismon took this chance to use his "Pyramid Power" attack. The beam was about to hit Imperialdramon, but he used his "Positron Laser" attack and the two beams made dust fly everywhere. 

"Time to finish this joust once all for all!" Imperialdramon said.

A cannon appeared in Imperialdramon's hands. The dragon digimon used his "Giga Crusher" attack. Anubismon used his "Pyramid Power" attack, but the beam from Imperialdramon's cannon was too much for him to handle. The beam was slowly consuming his body and then Anubismon completely disintegrated. Imperialdramon de-digivolved to Veemon and fell into Davis' arms in exhaustion. 

"You did well buddy."

"Thanks Davis."

"So, what did we miss?" Davis asked.

"Angemon warp digivolved to Seraphimon and Skullsatamon digivolved to Daemon and they're fighting. Earlier, KingEtemon was beating our digimon when Valkyrimon, Vikemon, and MegaGargomon beat him. And now Angewomon and LadyDevimon are also fighting, but Seraphimon and Daemon haven't finished their battle yet." Cody explained.

"We missed all that? Wow. Seems a lot has been happening while Imperialdramon was fighting Anubismon."

"Whoa, look at Seraphimon and Daemon go!" Lopmon said.

"They must be pretty powerful." Wormmon said.

Seraphimon had an energy tornado go around his body and then it took the form of angelic chains and rapped around Daemon, but the demon digimon had an inferno appear around his body and destroy the chains. Then he shot a blast of fire and it was pushing Seraphimon back until the angelic digimon made light energy appear around his body and destroy the inferno. Daemon appeared in back of Seraphimon and punched him. The angelic digimon was falling to the ground, but then stopped and came back up again. Seraphimon tried to punch Daemon, but the demon digimon caught his fist. Seraphimon used his "Seven Heavens" attack and it blinded and hurt Daemon. While the demon digimon was blinded, Seraphimon put together all his energy that he had and once again used his "Seven Heavens" attack, but this time the energy was too great for Daemon and his dark body disintegrated. 

"You did it Seraphimon!" T.K. yelled.

The angelic digimon landed on Battleship Diaboro. 

"So how is Angewomon doing in her battle?"

"Her and LadyDevimon are about equal so far." Kari replied.

LadyDevimon used her "Dark Wing" attack. The bats were about to attack Angewomon when she used her "Heaven's Charm" attack and destroyed the bats. LadyDevimon started glowing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm digivolving to end this fight! LadyDevimon, digivolve to…. Ghoulmon!"

"Ghoulmon, the digivolved form of LadyDevimon! No one knows if Ghoulmon is a he or a she, and Ghoulmon might not have a gender, but this mega is no weakling and its Eye Blow attack is an evil beam!" Terriermon said.

"What?! You're a mega now!?" Angewomon asked. 

"Yes, and you don't stand a chance!" 

Angewomon shot her "Celestrial Arrow" attack and it was about to hit Ghoulmon, but the ghoul digimon shot its "Eye Blow" attack and a huge laser destroyed Angewomon's arrow and hit her, making some of her wing get destroyed. Then Ghoulmon punched Angewomon in the chest and shot one final "Eye Blow" attack. Angewomon was falling down and didn't respond to the attack in a scream or anything. She just kept falling.

"Angewomon." Kari said quietly, "Angewomon!"

Kari's yell stretched out for miles. Digimon in almost every direction heard her cry. Kari had tears coming from her eyes, but she tried to stop her tears from coming out. Her tears fell to the ground miles and miles and miles below. A drip fell on Angewomon's cheek. She was on the dry ground on a small island. Meanwhile, Angewomon was dreaming of the time her and Kari met on the outside of the Kamiya apartment. Agumon shot a fireball, but Gatomon took the blast. She also remembered when her and Wizard first met. Wizardmon entered a town in the middle of the desert. He fell to the ground, no one would help him, but Gatomon did. They were sitting by the fire in the middle of the night. Wizardmon was going to leave, but Gatomon gave him some advice and telling him not to go. Angewomon remembered trying to stop Piedmon with the help of Garudamon, from getting to T.K., Sora, Gomamon, and Kari. She was turned into a doll. Angewomon also remembers Apocalymon using his giant metallic claws to make them de-digivolve to their rookie forms, except Angewomon who de-digivolved to Gatomon. They disappeared into a different dimension of the Digital World where information gets formed. But they realized they didn't need the crests and they came back to where they were before. They all worked together and beat Apocalymon. He self-destructed, but the digivices made sure his explosion didn't destroy both worlds. Angewomon remembered the day she first became Nefertimon. Cody, Armadillomon, T.K., Kari, Patamon and her went into a cave and T.K. and Kari grabbed the eggs making them armor digivolve! Together, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon destroyed the dark rings on the Tyrannomon! Angewomon remembered fighting LadyDevimon in the city and she was beaten, but with the help of Aquilamon, they became Silphymon and defeated the witch. Angewomon remembered when they were fighting Daemon in the city as well. They did all they could, but couldn't beat him. Ken used his digivice to open up a portal to the Dark Ocean and they pushed Daemon in. Angewomon remembered them in that world where she was able to be Angewomon and Nefertimon at the same time, while fighting MaloMyotismon. Then he got to the Digital World and they couldn't beat him! Suddenly, all the kids from around the world came to the Digital World. Davis told the kids with the dark spores, his dream to be a guy who sells noodles. And MaloMyotismon's body blew up, but his spirit was getting away! Imperialdramon got his cannon and destroyed MaloMyotismon once and for all. Angewomon remembered fighting LadyDevimon in front of Battleship Diaboro and LadyDevimon digivolving to Ghoulmon and hitting her down. Up in the sky Davis wishes that a miracle could happen. A light shoots from Davis' crest to Angewomon on the ground. Suddenly, Angewomon wakes up. 

"Kari…. I can't give up. Not when Kari needs me the most. I have to keep on fighting. No matter what happens, I have to win. I can't lose."

Suddenly, Kari's crest starts glowing.

"What with my crest?" 

"It's Angewomon." 

"What do you mean Davis?" Willis asked.

"It's Angewomon, I know it!"

Suddenly, light forms around Angewomon.

"Angewomon, digivolve to…. Orphanimon!"

The angel digimon rises above the clouds once again.

"It's Angewomon! But she's different." Kari said.

"She's digivolved." Seraphimon replied.

"Orphanimon, the mega form of Angewomon! She is as powerful as Seraphimon! She is an angel of the Digital World! She has eight wings just like Seraphimon!" Veemon said.

"You still can't win!"

"Well, we'll just see about that!"

Orphanimon and Ghoulmon both shot huge beams. The two beams collided and neither of them wanted to give up. Kari's crest energy hit Orphanimon once again, helping her to be stronger and then Orphanimon's beam absorbed Ghoulmon's body.

"You did it!" Kari said.

Suddenly, a television appeared in back of the digidestined. Anubismon was on the screen!

"I thought I destroyed him!" Veemon said.

"If you're hearing this message, it means I have died."

"Oh, thank goodness for that." Veemon said.

"But it also means that Battleship Diaboro will go into the ocean exactly after this message ends."

The message ended and the flying battleship was taking a dive to the ocean just like the message said.

"We have to get going!" Orphanimon said.

"Digi-armor energize!" Yolie and Cody yelled.

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…. Halsemon, the wings of love!"

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…. Submarimon, the reliable guardian of the sea!"

Orphanimon and Seraphimon de-digivolved to Gatomon and Patamon. 

"Digi-armor energize!" T.K. and Kari yelled.

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…. Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…. Nefertimon, the angel of light!"

They all got off Battleship Diaboro safely before it went into the ocean. Willis, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Kari were on Nefertimon, Davis, Veemon, and T.K. were on Pegasusmon, Cody was in Submarimon, and Ken, Wormmon, and Yolie were on Halsemon.

"So what's our next move?" Yolie asked.

"Who knows, we'll have to think about it before we can make our next assault, but for now, we'll have to find out where the three remaining Dark Masters are and who two of them are." Davis replied.

Who are two of the last three Dark Masters?! And more importantly, where are they?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	19. Part IV, Ultimate Showdown: Black Mounta...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned digimon, but everyone knew I was going to say that.

T.K.: What should we talk about?

Veemon: How about the chapter?

Willis: No, we talk about that too much.

Hawkmon: Birds?

Willis: Too many feathers.

Armadillomon: The old west?

Willis: Too violent.

Davis: Cute girls.

Willis: Too small.

Yolie: Me and Davis in a fight?

Willis: We've done that already.

Gatomon: Armor digimon?

Willis: We already include them in the chapter.

Terriermon: Me and Lopmon?

Willis: We already know too much about you that I don't think we ever wanted to know.

Terriermon & Lopmon: Hey!

Willis: It's only a joke.

Lopmon: Don't make it sound so real next time.

Patamon: What about peace.

Willis: Too peaceful.

Ken: What about the four guardians?

Willis: They'll be coming up soon. (Willis means later in the story.)

Kari: What about our adventures?

Willis: Sure.

Davis: Wait a minute! I bet you only said yes to Kari because you like her! I loved her first! Kari's my girl!

Kari: What do you mean your girl?!

Davis: Nothing, just boy talk.

Willis: That's what you said in Digimon The Movie.

Davis: So.

Willis: We could talk about that.

Davis: Oh yeah! I bet you're only agreeing with me to impress Kari!

Willis: Okay, okay we can think of something else.

Davis: You're walking away from an argument just to impress Kari and make her think you're perfect!

Willis: Davis, I'm not.

Davis: Now you're entering the fight to show Kari you're a man huh?! Well, that doesn't prove anything!

Willis: Davis, I wasn't trying to impress her.

Davis: Now you're arguing with me to make her think you're better than me huh?! Well it won't work!

Willis: Can you go to the story already?

Author: Sure.

Ch.19: Black Mountain

(T.K.) Last time on Digimon Digital Monsters, LadyDevimon's and Angewomon's fight began! They were very much even and it didn't seem like either of them would lose. Seraphimon and Daemon were continuing their fight, but after a lot of fighting, Seraphimon won. While Angewomon and LadyDevimon were fighting, LadyDevimon digivolved to Ghoulmon! Ghoulmon defeated Angewomon and she fell to the ground. Angewomon dreamed of many adventures in her life, but then thanks to the crest of miracles, she woke up and became Orphanimon! She defeated Ghoulmon and we escaped from Battleship Diaboro before it crashed into the ocean. Now we have to find and beat the next three Dark Masters!

The digidestined were still riding on their digimon and Yolie spotted something.

"Guys! It's land! Let's get down to the ground Halsemon!"

"Okay Yolie."

All the armor digimon got to the island and they de-digivolved to their rookie forms, except Gatomon who de-digivolved to her champion form. The digidestined took a quick look and set up camp, though it wasn't dark they wanted to be ready when night came. 

"I say we look around the island." Cody suggested.

"Well I think we should rest and get our strength back." Yolie suggested.

"How about if some of us look around the island and the rest of us stay here and rest." Davis suggested.

"I agree with Davis." Willis said.

"Me too." Ken said.

"Well then, we'll go with Davis' idea." T.K. said.

"Yolie, Ken, and T.K. stay here at the camp while Kari, Cody, Willis, and I look around the island."

Everyone agreed and split up into the groups that Davis suggested. Yolie just fell asleep while Ken got some firewood and T.K. just sat by a tree. Their digimon also rested like Yolie. Meanwhile, Davis and his group were walking around the jungle.

"Davis, you really gotten mature."

"How so Veemon?"

"Since we first found out you were a digidestined all the way to now, you've changed a lot. When you first entered the group you were sort of goofy, but now you're starting to mature like Tai."

"Oh, I guess that's true."

Davis looked around and saw a black mountain.

"Hey guys look!" Davis said.

"What is it?" Gatomon asked.

"A black mountain, but there's no such thing as a black mountain." Cody said.

A figure came flying from the mountain and towards the digidestined.

"It's coming right for us!" Lopmon said.

"Let's get out of the way! Quick!" Willis yelled.

The huge object came past them and where they were standing before they moved, was crispy black ash. They turned around and saw the creature staring at them.

"It's you!" Veemon said.

"I thought you died!" Cody said.

"BlackWarGreymon, the evil version of WarGreymon! His Terra Destroyer is as strong as WarGreymon's Terra Force! He's a virus type digimon! He's made of one hundred control spires!" Gatomon said.

"How did you come back to life!? You're not even a real digimon! But how did you come back?" Kari asked.

"I'm not the same BlackWarGreymon you fought long ago! I might be made from his cells, but I'm not the same! I'm also stronger than he was! Diaboromon made me from his digital cellular structure. But I'm not him. I'm almost like a more powerful clone of him! But, now that that's explained, shall we fight!?"

"So you're one of the last three Dark Masters!" Willis said.

"Yes, but it is time to fight!" 

"Veemon, digivolve to…. Veedramon!

"Veedramon, digivolve to…. AeroVeedramon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Ankylomon, digivolve to…. Shakkoumon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to…. Angewomon!"

"Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"

"Gargomon, digivolve to…. Rapidmon!"

"Lopmon, digivolve to…. Turuiemon!"

"Turuiemon, digivolve to…. Antylamon!" 

The ultimates charged towards BlackWarGreymon on foot or in flight. The Dark Master jumped into the air and ultimates followed. (Except Antylamon who can't fly) Rapidmon fired his "Rapid Fire", Angewomon shot her "Celestrial Arrow", and Shakkoumon shot his "Kachina Bomb". BlackWarGreymon put up a shield, which deflected the attacks back to the digimon. Angewomon's arrow exploded on her, throwing her to the ground. Shakkoumon's bombs hit him, making him fall onto some rocks. Rapidmon's missiles came back at him and made him fall into some trees. AeroVeedramon came behind BlackWargreymon and used his "Magnum Crusher" and the attack damaged some of the Dark Master's armor, but he did a flip and got behind AeroVeedramon and used his "Terra Destroyer" and AeroVeedramon fell to the ground making a huge crater. BlackWarGreymon was about to use the final blow when Antylamon rammed him in the back and used his "Bunny Blade", which distracted BlackWarGreymon. Both digimon moved at an unbelievable speed. They matched punch for punch, but soon Antylamon was overpowered in speed, power, and strength by the Dark Master. The others had recovered from their injuries.

"AeroVeedramon, digivolve to…. Imperialdramon!"

"Shakkoumon, digivolve to…. Vikemon!"

"Angewomon, digivolve to…. Orphanimon!"

"Rapidmon, digivolve to…. MegaGargomon!"

"Antylamon, digivolve to…. Kerpymon!"

Imperialdramon used his "Positron Laser", Vikemon used his "Arctic Blizzard", Orphanimon and Kerpymon shot a giant energy ball, and MegaGargomon shot his "Giant Missile". All the attacks were too much for BlackWarGreymon to handle so he disintegrated.

"That was quick." Imperialdramon said.

"It wasn't too hard." Kerpymon said.

"Something is wrong, we shouldn't have won that easily." 

"Orphanimon's right. We should have had more of a fight like we did when going up against the other Dark Masters." Vikemon said.

Suddenly, the digital bits that BlackWargreymon exploded into came back together as a different digimon.

"It's Apocalymon!" Orphanimon said.

"Yes, you've brought me back to life. My information was in BlackWarGreymon, Diaboromon knew that, but for me to become Apocalymon once more, I had to be destroyed and then I would be able to rearrange my digital information back into Apocalymon."

Another figure also came from the sky beside Apocalymon. It had two cannons, Garurumon legs, and a Kabuterimon head with a virus Greymon body.

"Milleniumon, the DNA digivolution of Machinedramon and Kimeramon! His Dimension Destroyer can blow up entire dimensions in one attack!" Orphanimon said.

"Hello digidestined! Remember me!?"

"No, we don't." Cody said.

"I'm that same mutated Machinedramon from Battleship Diaboro! I made myself into the third metal and then went to Machinedramon, but after you defeated me and left for Anubismon, Diaboromon from far away made me into Milleniumon! So here I am!" 

"You can't beat us both! Give up digidestined!"

"But how did your digital information become BlackWarGreymon?" Kari asked.

"After you defeated me many years ago, some of my digital information still existed. Diaboromon came and brought me back to life, but he made a mistake and got some of my cells mixed up with BlackWarGreymon's cells. And it made me a BlackWarGreymon with my Apocalymon brain! Diaboromon and I found out that if I got destroyed, then I could rearrange my own digital cells into one hundred percent Apocalymon. Now I serve Diaboromon and my partner here is Milleniumon as you know. Either surrender or die!"

"We're not surrendering to you!" Davis said.

"Then you shall die!" Apocalymon said.

From the sky came three other figures. 

Who are these other figures?! How will the digidestined defeat Milleniumon and Apocalymon?! And if the three figures are evil, then how will the digidestined win?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	20. Part IV, Ultimate Showdown: Double Dark ...

Disclaimer: Let's skip to the chapter! It's going to be very exciting!

Imperialdramon: I know what you mean.

Disclaimer: Hey, after that chapter ended didn't you de-digivolve to take a rest?

Imperialdramon: I couldn't. I'm to excited to de-digivolve right now.

Disclaimer: It's too late anyway because if you de-digivolved now then after this talk you'd have to digivolve again and that's tiring. I don't want you to get tired.

Imperialdramon: What's in today's talk?

Disclaimer: The many uses of honey.

Imperialdramon: What?!

Disclaimer: Don't ask me. Ask the author.

Imperialdramon: Author, why are you making us talk about the many uses of honey?

Author: I don't have any different ideas right now.

Imperialdramon: Can't you think of something else for us to talk about?

Author: I'm dry out of ideas right now.

Imperialdramon: I'll get you some water.

Author: No, dry out of ideas means I can't think of anything right now.

Imperialdramon: Well, think of ideas!

Author: I can't now.

Imperialdramon: You just got to think of ideas!

Author: No, I can't.

Davis: Imperialdramon is right. Think of ideas! Think, think, think, think! Think of something!

Author: I refuse.

Davis: Well, you can't.

Author: I'm the author, I can.

Davis: No.

Author: Yes.

Davis: No.

Author: Yes.

Davis: No.

Author: Yes.

Davis: No.

Author: Yes.

Davis: No.

Author: We've taken up the last of this talk. Onto the chapter!

Ch.20: Double Dark Master Trouble

(Willis) Last time on Digimon Digital Monsters, we got on an island and T.K., Ken, and Yolie with their digimon wanted to rest, while the rest of us looked around the island. We ran into BlackWargreymon! One of the Dark Masters! We beat him and discovered he was Apocalymon! He then changed into Apocalymon and Milleniumon joined him! Another one of the Dark Masters! We also discovered Milleniumon was that Machinedramon on Battleship Diaboro! Three dark figures have appeared in front of us, are they friend or foe?

"Who are you?" Kerpymon asked the three figures.

They didn't answer. They just stared at the Dark Masters. After the light from the sky finally dropped on them the digidestined and Dark Masters saw who they were.

"Seraphimon, Valkyrimon, and GranKuwagamon! But where are Ken, T.K., and Yolie?" Cody asked.

"We're here!" Yolie yelled from a distance.

Yolie, Ken, and T.K. joined the group were they were standing.

"Attack them with all you got!" T.K. yelled.

Seraphimon, Imperialdramon, Vikemon, and MegaGargomon were fighting Apocalymon, while Orphanimon, Valkyrimon, Kerpymon, and GranKuwagamon were fighting Milleniumon. Imperialdramon fired his "Positron Laser" at Apocalymon, but the ferocious Dark Master deflected it into Seraphimon, but the angel digimon destroyed it as it came to him. Vikemon was trying to hit Apocalymon, but the Dark Master made a shield which protected him. MegaGargomon shot his missiles, but Apocalymon's shield protected him.

"Go Imperialdramon!"

"You can do it Seraphimon!"

"Vikemon, you can win!"

"Don't worry MegaGargomon, you can win!"

Orphanimon shot an angelic beam, but Milleniumon shot his "Dimension Destroyer" that blocked her beam. Valkyrimon shot his "Lightning Arrow", but Milleniumon caught the arrow with his left hand and crushed it. Kerpymon shot many beams from his hands, but Milleniumon wasn't really affected by them. GranKuwagamon used his "Dimension Scissors" and Milleniumon was hurt pretty horribly.

"Don't give up GranKuwagamon!"

"You rock Valkyrimon!"

"Believe in yourself and you can't lose Orphanimon!"

"Do it Kerpymon!"

Orphanimon, Valkyrimon, and Kerpymon combined their power and shot a triple beam at Milleniumon, but Milleniumon stopped it, but it took a lot of energy out of him to stop the huge beam. While he was recovering, GranKuwagamon used his "Dimension Scissors" which left a black mark on Milleniumon's back. Valkyrimon gave Milleniumon a few kicks in the chin and then kneed him in the gut. Orphanimon punched him on the left cheek and shot a beam in his face. Kerpymon rammed his chest, hit him in the face, and threw an energy ball at him. GranKuwagamon used his "Dimension Scissors" again, except this time Milleniumon disintegrated. Meanwhile, Apocalymon's giant claws shot lasers from them and hit all the mega digimon. They got hurt very badly. They all had marks that the lasers had left. Vikemon used his "Arctic Blizzard", which froze and destroyed one of Apocalymon's claws.

"We have to go for the claws! Without them he can't fight back!" Seraphimon said.

Imperialdramon used his "Positron Laser" which covered up one of the claws with energy then the claws cracked in hundreds of pieces. MegaGargomon used his "Giant Missile" which destroyed two of the claws. The four other digimon joined in the fight. Orphanimon, Seraphimon, and Kerpymon combined their beams and it made a bigger beam, which made a flash of light and then the claw blew up into digital bits. GranKuwagamon opened his scissors and crushed one of the claws. Valkyrimon used his "Ferel Sword", which sliced another one of the claws in half and then the claw disintegrated. To make sure the digidestined wouldn't beat him, Apocalymon shot multiple beams from his last claw. No one could get near him. Seraphimon moved around each beam, dodged some, and flew over many more of them. Then he got to the last claw and used his "Seven Heavens", which made light cover the claw like a blanket over a person, but then all at once, the claw blew up. Apocalymon was helpless. All eight digimon came for him. Imperialdramon, Kerpymon, Seraphimon, and Orphanimon shot beams, Vikemon threw his axe, MegaGargomon shot missiles, and Kuwagamon struck with his pinchers. All the attacks were too much for Apocalymon and he disintegrated.

"Yeah, we did it!" Yolie said.

"I can't believe we beat him!" Davis yelled.

"We won." Kari said.

"But now we have to beat Diaboromon." Willis said.

"But where is he?" Ken asked, "It could be months before we find him."

"I think he's on this island." T.K. said.

"What makes you think that?" Cody asked.

"Milleniumon and Apocalymon came from this island and usually the previous Dark Masters stayed at one base and stood their ground. I think he could be at the top of that black mountain." T.K. said.

"Now that I think of it, that mountain is black and that makes it suspicious." Willis said, "I absolutely think Diaboromon is up there."

"Then we should do then." Davis said, "We'll storm the base at full power."

"But that's probably what Diaboromon thinks we will do." Yolie said, "What if he made the mountain black, like a challenge for us to come for him, a fight to the death."

"Well, then I accept." Davis said, "I won't let him hurt innocent digimon because he feels like it. We attack now. The longer we wait, the more time he'll be able to think out his plan."

"I agree with Davis." Willis said, "I know Diaboromon the most, and I know that the longer we wait, the better for him."

"Then it's agreed that we attack now and don't wait a second longer." Cody said.

The digidestined got on their digimon or their digimon picked them up and they started going up the mountain by flying or walking. They went through or over the rugged terrain. They walked over or flew over sharp and huge rocks and stones. They climbed up or flew over the steep slopes of the mountain. Within two hours, they got to the top. In front of them was a giant building. Standing on the top of the balcony was Diaboromon. He jumped down in front of the digidestined.

"So, you noticed the mountain huh? Time for the battle that will decide the fate of both worlds!"

The digidestined and their digimon had sweat coming down their heads. They just stared at Diaboromon and got ready for the final battle.

Will the digidestined be ready for the assault of Diaboromon with the fate of both worlds resting on their shoulders?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	21. Part IV, Ultimate Showdown: The Miracle

Disclaimer: There's a big question.

Veemon: What sort of question?

Disclaimer: An important one.

Veemon: Is it very important?

Disclaimer: Yes, very important.

Davis: You mean ultimately important?

Disclaimer: Yes.

Veemon: Ultra important?

Disclaimer: Yes.

Davis: Omega Important?

Disclaimer: Yes.

Veemon: Super Important?

Disclaimer: Yes.

Davis: So important it is very secret?

Disclaimer: Yes.

Veemon: Will you tell us?

Disclaimer: No.

Davis & Veemon: What?! You were supposed to fall for that!

Disclaimer: Well, I guess I could tell you.

Veemon: What is it?

Davis: The suspense is killing me!

Disclaimer: The question is….

Veemon: What?

Disclaimer: Why do Davis and Veemon want to know?

Davis & Veemon: What?! That can't be the question! The question should be more important!

Disclaimer: Then ask the author. He knows the question.

Davis & Veemon: Author!

Author: What?

Davis: What's the question?

Veemon: We want to know.

Author: The question is….

Davis: What is it?

Veemon: Tell us.

Author: Will the digidestined have to use some different digivolution to win against Diaboromon?

Veemon: I don't know, will they?

Author: No!

Veemon: They won't?

Author: What I meant by no was that was the question and you weren't supposed to answer it!

Veemon: Then why did you tell us?

Author: You wanted to know!

Veemon: We did?

Author: Yes, you did!

Veemon: I still don't remember asking you to tell me what the question was.

Author: Well, you did ask me!

Veemon: I guess.

Author: Time for the chapter!

Ch.21: The Miracle

(Kari) Last time on Digimon, we found out the three figures were Seraphimon, Valkyrimon, and GranKuwagamon. We beat Milleniumon and Apocalymon, but we still had to find and destroy Diaboromon. After climbing the black mountain and finding Diaboromon, the battle for both worlds will begin.

Diaboromon stood there for a few seconds in front of the digidestined, but then he went into a fighting pose. Overhead, lightning was striking the light sky, thunder was roaring over its domain, the clouds were pure black, and a few raindrops came down to tell the digidestined of the final battle. 

"Let's get it on!" Valkyrimon said.

"I'm ready and waiting." Imperialdramon said.

"I'm cruising for a bruising." MegaGargomon said.

"Shall we start?" Seraphimon asked Diaboromon.

Diaboromon lunged forward, substituting for yes. Valkyrimon used his "Ferel Sword", but Diaboromon dodged it. Imperialdramon shot his "Positron Laser", but Diaboromon jumped over it. MegaGargomon shot all his missiles, but Diaboromon dodged each one perfectly, Kerpymon and Orphanimon shot huge lasers, but Diaboromon came crashing through them, Seraphimon was about to use his "Seven Heavens", but Diaboromon used his "Cable Crusher" and put the angel digimon in pain. GranKuwagamon tried to get Diaboromon with his two scissors, but Diaboromon got his scissors and threw GranKuwagamon at the other digimon. 

"Okay, we have to regroup, he's fast, real fast. And every time we try to attack him he dodges it or he counterattacks it. We have to get the chance to hold him still and get him, or maybe we need more power." Davis said.

"How can we get more power?" Willis asked, "It looks to me like that's all they got."

"Have you already forgot about Imperialdramon Fighter Mode?" Yolie asked.

"Well, probably, but he doesn't have much speed, how are we going to beat Diaboromon if we don't have speed?" Willis asked.

"We'll just have to use what we have and hope it's enough." Cody said.

Davis' digivice glowed.

"Imperialdramon, mode change to…. Fighter Mode!"

Imperialdramon got more powerful, but Diaboromon was not impressed, he jumped forward and quickly got behind Imperialdramon and used his "Cable Crusher" which put Imperialdramon in a lot of pain. He tried using his "Positron Laser", but the evil digimon kept moving around. 

"Stay still!" Imperialdramon said.

Every time Imperialdramon saw Diaboromon, the evil digimon kept moving just like when Omnimon was fighting Diaboromon. Every couple seconds, Diaboromon shot his "Web Shooter" at Imperialdramon.

"At this rate, Imperialdramon will never get the chance to attack Diaboromon." Kari said, "We need to keep him still, and I know that e-mail plan won't work here because this isn't the internet."

Diaboromon e-mailed the digidestined and the message said, "You can't beat me! You shall die for your interference! You can't win! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"What a creep!" Yolie said.

"He's pretty powerful and very confident he'll win." T.K. said.

"I'll catch him!" Vakyrimon said.

Valkyrimon moved with ultra speed and got hold of Diaboromon. He tried his best to keep him still. Imperialdramon got out his huge cannon and aimed it at Diaboromon. The plan was for Valkyrimon to move out of the way right before the beam hits. Imperialdramon only needed a few seconds to power up his cannon. The dragon digimon fried his "Giga Crusher". The beam was coming towards Valkyrimon and Diaboromon, and Valkyrimon got out of the way just in time. The huge beam hit Diaboromon and everyone could hear his monstrous yell. After the light disappeared, a figure still stood where Diaboromon used to be standing.

"Infermon!" T.K. said, "We have to get him before he can digivolve to Diaboromon again!"

"Infermon, digivolve to…. Armageddemon!"

"What's that?!" Cody asked.

"It's Armageddemon! He's the stronger digivolution of Infermon! He has a scorpion tail, six legs, a main body, and his Diaboromon head without the hair and horns! He's way stronger than Diaboromon!" Orphanimon said.

"We can still beat him!" Davsi said, "Go Imperialdramon!"

All the megas gave their energy to Imperialdramon, but they didn't de-digivolve. Imperialdramon's cannon was glowing with a lot of light. It was overloading with energy, but Imperialdramon was now putting his own energy into the cannon. The cannon was powerful enough to explode. The cannon was about to blow up when Imperialdramon used his "Giga Crusher". The beam was ten times bigger than before. It was coming towards Armageddemon very quick. The evil digimon could have moved out of the way, but he didn't. It was almost like he was challenging the huge blast of energy. Right before the beam was about to hit Armageddemon he used his "Mega Flare". A small, but powerful flame shot from Armageddemon's mouth and shot Imperialdramon's beam to outer space.

"What!? But that's impossible! How could he have stopped that?!" Imperialdramon asked.

"That was all their energy in one beam and he still shot it away." Willis said, "That just can't be possible."

"Now you know why you shouldn't have messed with me." Armageddemon said.

Armageddemon shot his "Mega Flare" and all the mega digimon were covered in the flame. After the flame cleared, they were rookies again.

"Oh no! They're rookies! Now how can we win?" Cody asked.

"Their mega forms didn't stand a chance against him at all." Yolie said.

Davis and the others couldn't believe that they lost.

"No! We can still win! We can't give up!" Davis said.

"Why not? We've lost so why fight it?" Ken asked.

"Because every digimon, every human, and every creature in the Digital World and the real world are depending on us! We're the only ones that can do it. They all are counting on us. We can't let them down. We're their last hope. We're the last line of defense for every living creature. Their lives depend on us and we shouldn't give up!" Davis said.

Davis' crest stared to glow and it hit the rookies. The crests of Hope, Light, Miracles, and Destiny rose to the sky and they turned into the digi-eggs of Hope, Light, Miracles, and Destiny. Suddenly, there were four Veemon, three Hawkmon, three Armadillomon, three Patamon, three Gatomon, one Salamon, one Terriermon, and one Lopmon. One Veemon, one Hawkmon, one Armadillomon, one Patamon, and one Gatomon stepped forward. The digi-egg of Hope came over them. The digidestined said, "Digi-armor energize!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…. Sagittarimon!"

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…. Moosemon!"

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…. Sheepmon!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…. Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…. Goatmon!"

"Wormmon, armor digivolve to…. Bullmon!"

The pictures of the digimon came onto the digidestined's D3's.

"Sagittarimon, the armor Hope form of Veemon! He's a sagittari with armor! His hand and chest armor is that of Flamedramon! His helmet is that of Raidramon! He has a bow with two spikes on it! His attacks are Judgement Arrow and Meteor Gallop!" Davis said.

"Moosemon, the armor Hope form of Hawkmon! He's a blue and white colored moose! His Horn Blade attack is, him ramming into the enemy with his antlers!" Yolie said.

"Sheepmon, the armor Hope form of Armadillomon! He looks like a pink sheep with a jet pack on his back and two smile faced missiles!" Cody said.

"Goatmon, the armor Hope form of Gatomon! She is a goat with a golden helmet and golden antlers! Her Mystic Bell attack is a mystical sound that can destroy another digimon!" Kari said.

"Bullmon, the armor Hope form of Wormmon! He looks like a bull with blue and gold armor and a red cape with the crest of Hope on it!" Ken said.

Another Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, and Gatomon came forward and the digi-egg of light came over them. The digidestined once again said, "Digi-armor energize!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to Gargoylemon!"

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…. Harpymon!"

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…. Seahomon!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…. Manbomon!"

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…. Nefertimon, the angel of light!"

"Wormmon, armor digivolve to…. Quetzalmon!

"Gargoylemon, the armor light form of Veemon! A gargoyle with angelic wings, a white body, a blue tail, and bands on his arms and legs! His Freezing Wings freeze a digimon in place and his Statue Bomber is bombs being thrown at the enemy!" Davis said.

"Harpymon, the armor light form of Hawkmon! He looks like a human sized bird with the head of a woman! His Mythical Wing attack is his wings glowing with energy and hitting the enemy!" Yolie said.

"Seahomon, the armor light form of Armadillomon! He's a silver seahorse with a trumpet nose and a blue cape! His Prism Rainbow attack is a rainbow beam!" Cody said.

"Manbomon, the armor light form of Patamon! He's a giant sunfish with a turbine instead of fins. He has two blue muscular arms with red boxing gloves! He defends himself with his Water Knuckle!" T.K. said.

"Quetzalmon, the armor light form of Wormmon! He's an underwater sea serpent completely covered with silver armor and red and yellow designs on it! He has wings on his head and green hair!" Ken said.

A Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, and Gatomon came to the right and a Veemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Salamon came to the left. The digi-egg of miracles went onto the digimon to the right, while the digi-egg of destiny went onto the digimon on the right. The digidestined said, "Golden armor energize!"

"Veemon, golden armor digivolve to…. Magnamon!"

"Hawkmon, golden armor digivolve to…. Peacockmon!"

"Armadillomon, golden armor digivolve to…. Elephantmon!"

"Patamon, golden armor digivolve to…. Rhinomon!"

"Gatomon, golden armor digivolve to…. Maildramon!"

"Wormmon, golden armor digivolve to…. Kongoumon!"

And then the other digimon started digivolving.

"Veemon, golden armor digivolve to…. GoldVeedramon!"

"Terriermon, golden armor digivolve to…. Rapidmon!"

"Lopmon, golden armor digivolve to…. Rapidmon!"

"Salamon, golden armor digivolve to…. Maildramon!"

"Peacockmon, the armor miracles form of Hawkmon! He's a blue metallic bird! His Rainbow Flapping is a rainbow beam coming from his wings!" Yolie said.

"Elephantmon, the armor miracles form of Armadillomon! His ears are comprised of turbines! He has a blue armor helmet on his head and blue armor cuffs on his legs!" Cody said.

"Rhinomon, the armor miracles form of Patamon! He's a rhinoceros with golden armor and a huge horn! On his golden helmet are some jewels! He's powerful in strength!" T.K. said.

"Maildramon, the armor miracles form of Gatomon and the armor destiny form of Salamon! She's an armored dragon with gold and silver armor!" Kari said.

"Kongoumon, the armor miracles form of Wormmon! His weapons are vajras! He's a giant golden beetle with a pearl necklace and a cloth hanging down from his waste having hieroglyphics on it!" Ken said.

"GoldVeedramon, the armor destiny form of Veemon! He has the same attacks and the same looks as Veedramon, the only difference is that he's gold!" Davis said.

"Rapidmon, the armor destiny form of Terriermon and Lopmon! He's also Terriermon's ultimate form! He's a golden metallic rabbit with huge ears and missile launchers in place of hands!" Willis said.

All the armor digimon stood in front of Armageddemon. He looked at them and they looked at him.

Will all these armor digimon be able to beat Armageddemon?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	22. Part IV, Ultimate Showdown: The Fight Ag...

Disclaimer: Yeah! It's here! It's finally here!

Davis: What is?

Author: The final chapter of "Golden Armor Light".

Veemon: Wow! Cool, but I'd love some chocolate, cookies, and candy please.

Hawkmon: How can you think of junk food at a time like this?

Veemon: Easy. I just imagine eating them.

Kari: He means how could you think of food when it's the final chapter of "Golden Armor Light".

Gatomon: The final battle will commence!

Yolie: I'll get to go back to summer vacation!

T.K.: I won't have much to do.

Davis: I'll keep trying to get Kari to love me!

Kari kissed Davis on the cheek. Davis was frozen in happiness.

Davis: Yeah!!!!!!

Cody: What was that for?

Kari: I wanted to kiss him and get it over with.

Armadillomon: Us western folk respect ladies.

Patamon: You're from the west?

Armadillomon: Yeah, I recon.

T.K.: Haven't you noticed?

Patamon: Not really.

Davis: Yes! Kari kissed me! Yes! Kari kissed me! Yes! Awesome! Cool! Kari kissed me!

Lopmon: How long is he going to keep doing that?

Ken: No one really knows.

Wormmon: Maybe we should knock him out and he'll have amnesia and forget about being kissed by Kari.

Willis: No, too much muscle needed.

Terriermon: Force him to forget?

Ken: No. Too hard.

Lopmon: Straggle him?

Willis: No. Too messy.

T.K.: What shall we do before the final chapter starts?

Author: I'll take care of that in my author note.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading all my chapters until now. I really appreciate it. I'm glad whoever reads my stories are reviewing. I hope that all you people who read this last chapter will like it very much because I've put a lot of work into what you're about to read. I hope you enjoy it. And anyone who wants me to make a sequel to this, please tell me in your review. If I have at least three or four people say yes then I will make the sequel but anyone who says yes, I will need them to tell me what evil digimon they think should be the new evil digimon. But just because a lot of people might say some certain digimon, doesn't mean I'll pick one of them. It matters how amazing, evil, power, and etc. the evil digimon is. And if you want to really know what this and more armor digimon look like then go to theotaku.com! Then go to digimon and digidex. Then pick the level you wan to see. Just thought I'd tell you incase you wanted to see them, but if you want to see Armageddemon, then you have to go to digimon, digidex, ultimate, and then go to Infermon. In Infermon's info, it says he digivolves to eith Diaboromon or Armageddemon, press on Armageddemon, then it will show Armageddemon's info and you press image.

Ch.22: The Fight Against Armageddemon

(Davis) Last time on Digimon Digital Monsters, we got to the top of the black mountain and we fought against Diaboromon and beat him, but he actually de-digivolved to Infermon and digivolved to Armageddemon! Our digimon combined all the power they had in one final attack, but he easily destroyed the blast and made our digimon de-digivolve to their rookie forms! We thought it was all over when the digi-eggs of Hope, Light, Miracles, and Destiny appeared above us. Our digimon split into many and our digimon digivolved with all the digi-eggs! Now I hope that all those armor digimon can win against the worst enemy of all time!

The armors stood in a straight line. Armageddemon stood by himself and stared and the armor digimon and they stared right back. Their power (The armor digimon's and Armageddemon's power) was so great that when thunder struck, the whole Digital World could hear, when lightning struck the ground, ten earthquakes arose, and the clouds were so black that only the lightning could lighten it up. For a few minutes everyone was silent. 

"Since this is the ultimate battle, I shall make it so that both digimon and human can see." Armageddemon said.

Everyone in the real world could see the Digital World overhead. Even Tai and the other digidestined of the world were speechless. Everything depended on Davis, Yolie, Cody, T.K., Kari, Ken, and Willis. They were both world's only hope. Everyone in the world stopped what they were doing and watched. The poor people on the streets watched, business people watched, school kids and teachers watched, people who were shopping watched, people who never got out of their house got out to watch, drunk people in bars watched, farmers and people in the country watched, people in the United States watched, people in Japan watched, people in Antarctica watched, people in Europe watched, people in Africa watched, people all over the world watched, rookie digimon watched, champions watched, ultimate digimon watched, and all the digimon in the Digital World watched. No one on Earth or in the Digital World wasn't looking at the sky watching and waiting for the battle for both world's fate to begin. 

"You can do it guys!" Tai yelled.

"Don't give up!" Joe yelled.

"Keep going no matter what!" Mimi yelled from America.

"You can win!" Sora yelled.

"I believe in you!" Matt yelled.

"Don't get discouraged!" Izzy yelled.

In the Digital World, the younger digidestined could hear the older ones yelling to them, it made them fell confident that they could win, but not so confident that they would let their guard down. All the armor digimon came flying or running forward at maximum velocity! The water armor digimon flew in the air! The ones that could fly flew! And the ones that could only run just ran! Gargoylemon used his "Freezing Wings", both Maildramon used their "Lightning Spear", Rhinomon used his "Atomic Burst", Kongoumon used his "Multiple Arm Bombs", Goatmon used her "Mystical Bell", Sheepmpn used his "Wool Grenade", and Peacockmon used his "Rainbow Flapping. All the attacks were going for Armageddemon, but he jumped over them and ran into all the armors on purpose, throwing them in every direction. GoldVeedramon got hold of Armageddemon's tail, Harpymon got hold of the second right leg, and Quetzalmon got hold of the first left leg. GoldVeedramon used his "Cutting Shot" which cut into Armageddemon's tail a little. The evil mega threw him into Elephantmon and both Rapidmon. Armageddemon slammed down on the ground on his right side, squishing Harpymon. The bird let go of Armageddemon. Some rain came pouring down and Armageddemon jumped into it and Quetzalmon was losing his grip, because it was slippery. Armageddemon used his "Dark Rain" and Quetzalmon got poisoned and fell on Bullmon and Sagittarimon. Armageddemon landed and ran for the armors. Magnamon, Kougoumon, Sheepmon, Sagittarimon, and Moosemon came running towards him as well. Magnamon used his "Magna Blast", Kongoumon used his "Multiple Arm Bombs", Sheepmon used his "Silence Of Rams", Sagittarimon used his "Meteor Gallop", Nefertimon used her "Rosetta Stone", Pegasusmon used his "Star Shower", and Moosemon used his "Horn Blade". Armageddemon jumped over the missiles, but got hit by some meteors, the rosetta stone, some stars, and Moosemon's horn in the chest. He moved back in a little pain, but then made a huge jump backwards. Seahomon rammed Armageddemon with his head, Manbomon punched him with his fists, the two Rapidmon slammed him with their shoulders, Bullmon stabbed him with his horns, and Goatmon kicked him with her hooves. Armageddemon had a little blood coming from his body. He made an energy shield which pushed the armor digimon back. All the armor digimon either kicked or punched the shield. Since there were so many of them, the shield was shorting out. Armageddemon jumped in the air and then landed again, but he was calling on evil digimon from around the Digital World. Hands came rising from the ground and grabbing all the armors legs, hands, or bodies. The armors were strapped to the ground. The creatures that were holding the armors to the ground were some Skullsatamon! While the armors were being held down, Armageddemon was using his "Mega Flare". The armors were held down so tight they couldn't get up. They couldn't fight against the flame. After being hit too much, the armor digimon with the digi-egg of Hope and Light de-digivolved to their rookie forms and recombined with their main bodies. (For example, Harpymon de-digivolving to Hawkmon then combining with Peacockmon again) The miracle digi-egg forms and the destiny digi-egg forms didn't de-digivolve, they were strong enough to withstand the flame, but they still got hurt. 

"Break free Peacockmon!" 

"Get out of those Skullsatamon's grip Elephantmon!" 

"Don't let them hold you down Rhinomon!"

"Maildramon, get free!" 

"Don't give up, keep pulling Kongoumon!" 

"Rapidmon, you can do it!" 

"Get loose GoldVeedramon and Magnamon!" 

The digivices that belonged to the digidestined on Earth were glowing.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"I don't know." Izzy replied.

In America and all over the world the same thing was happening to the other digidestined.

"What's this?" Mimi asked.

"Something is happening to our digivices." Michael replied.

The digivices from all over Earth shot beams of light and all the digidestined of Earth were transported on the black mountain behind the younger kids.

"What?! What are you guys doing here?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, but is that Armageddemon?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, he's the other evil mega form of Infermon." Ken said.

"So this must have been where you have been all this time Kari, why didn't you at least tell me you were going to the Digital World?" Tai asked, "Mom and dad were worried sick."

"Sorry Tai, but we had to leave right away."

"Never mind about us, continue the fight."

"But Joe we have to help them fight." 

"Tai, we don't have our digimon, and this is their battle not ours."

Tai agreed and they moved back on the higher part of the mountain, about half a mile away and watched.

"But why are we here if we aren't here to help fight?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason, we should stay." Izzy replied.

The digidestined from around the world stood still and watched the battle. The armor digimon were still being held down by all the Skullsatamon, they couldn't move at all to attack the Skullsatamon or Armageddemon. They were getting weaker by the minute and still growing weaker and weaker. Davis and the younger kids couldn't just wait and let their digimon get slaughtered. Finally, Davis came up with an idea.

"Magnamon, use your Magna Explosion!" 

Davis' digimon listened and powered up. He was glowing with golden light energy. He was glowing until his was at maximum power and used his "Magna Explosion". He made a huge explosion of golden energy. All the Skullsatamon disintegrated. The golden armor digimon continued their assault on the evil digimon. Magnamon kicked Armageddemon, and while Armageddemon was falling back, Magnamon used his "Magna Punch" and Armageddemon was launched in the air. The two Maildramon used their "Lightning Spear", which stabbed into Armageddemon making him feel painful electrical shock waves throughout his body. He was frozen in pain for awhile, that gave Peacockmon the chance to head butt Armageddemon in the gut, throwing Armageddemon downward at an amazing speed. While he was coming down GoldVeedramon used his "V-Nova Blast", the two Rapidmon used their "Rapid Fire", Rhinomon used his "Atomic Burst", Kongoumon used his "Multiple Arm Bombs", and Elephantmon used his "Tusk Missile". The missiles and attacks hit Armageddemon in the back. After Armageddemon landed he wasn't affected by the electrical shock in his body anymore. He took many quick jumps and got hold of GoldVeedramon, the two Rapidmon, the two Maildramon, and Peacockmon. He jumped into the air, and while he was up there he squeezed onto the armor digimon he had hold of. And when he landed, they got slammed to the ground and his weight was pushing on their bodies. They were yelling in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" All the armor digimon in Armageddemon's arms yelled.

"Let go of our digimon!" Yolie yelled.

"Stop it!" Willis yelled.

"Please, don't hurt our digimon!" Kari yelled.

"Stop it! Don't hurt them!" Davis yelled.

Magnamon, Kongoumon, Rhinomon, and Elephantmon came running to the rescue.

"You shall pay!" Elephantmon yelled.

Kongoumon jumped on Armageddemon's back and stabbed him with his vajras in the back. Rhinomon rammed Armageddemon in the face, Elephantmon used his "Tusk Missile" and hit struck Armageddemon in the chest, and Magnamon kneed the evil digimon in the chin with powerful force. Magnamon hurt him so badly that Armageddemon let go of the other armor digimon. Armageddemon took a huge leap back again.

"You can't win! You might be able to hurt me and put me in pain, but you can't defeat me!" Armageddemon said, "You only delaying the inevitable!"

"No, you're only delaying the inevitable by standing over there and taking your time!" GoldVeedramon said.

"Our destiny is to defeat you in this battle!" One of the Rapidmon said.

"You can't win! You are going to mess up some time or later, and that will be your downfall!" Peacockmon said.

"You have hurt innocent digimon and you're trying to take over both worlds! You can never be forgiven! Justice will be served!" Elephantmon said.

"You fight others weaker than you and give them no mercy as you destroy them! We shall do the same to you!" Rhinomon said.

"You don't help others! You're greedy! You only care for yourself!" One of the Maildramon said.

"You feel that you should rule both worlds and not give any digimon any free will! That isn't right!" Kongoumon said.

"You think you will succeed in taking over both worlds, that's exactly what every other evil digimon thought before they got destroyed!" The other Rapidmon said.

"You believe that miracles can't happen and that they won't change the fact that you'll rule both worlds, but you're wrong!" Magnamon said.

"You are outnumbered! There's no way you can win!" The other Maildramon said.

Armageddemon stood there speechless, but then he decided to speak.

"Ha! You probably thought those words would get to me! I don't know how to speak back to the rest of you, but what you said about me being outnumbered is wrong!" 

Armageddemon became many Armageddemon and everyone was surprised.

"Next time I should keep my big mouth shut!" The same Maildramon said.

There was one Armageddemon for each armor digimon, except there was one Armageddemon for both Maildramon and one for both Rapidmon. Every Armageddemon lunged towards an armor digimon. The Armageddemon that was fighting Magnamon, shot his "Mega Flare" at him, but Magnamon used his shield to protect him from the flames. The Armageddemon fighting Peacockmon, kept trying to grab him and squeeze him, but Peacockmon barely escaped each time. The Armageddemon fighting Rhinomon, got hold of Rhinomon's horn and kept slamming him to the ground. The Armageddemon fighting both Maildramon, body slammed both of them and wouldn't get off. The Armageddemon fighting both Rapidmon, kept chasing them, trying to get them. The Armageddemon fighting Elephantmon, got hold of his trunks and was pushing to make sure he couldn't bash into him. The Armageddemon fighting Kongoumon, started squeezing him with both hands, but his shell wouldn't break. The Armageddemon fighting GoldVeedramon, tried to destroy him with his "Mega Flare", but GoldVeedramon used his "V-Nova Blast" and the flames were equal. Armageddemon was beating the armors, but the younger digidestined's crests were glowing and hit all the armor digimon, powering them up. The armor digimon were too powerful for Armageddemon split into eight so he came back into one. 

"Yeah, great job guys!" Davis yelled.

"You rock!" Willis yelled.

Armageddemon was furious! His eyes were bloody red! And his temper was off the scale! He got so mad he moved at the speed of heat and slashed all the armor digimon. The only one that was able to stand after that assault was Magnamon, but just barely. The other armor digimon de-digivolved, the Salamon hot reabsorbed into Gatomon and the second Veemon was reabsorbed into Magnamon. Armageddemon was still very angry and looked at Kari next. Armageddemon stared at her with a horrible anger in his eyes. His mouth filled with flames and then he fired a small flame at Kari, it might have been very small, but it was powerful enough to kill someone. It was coming at her so fast that everyone might have been able to see it, but it was coming to fast for her to move out of the way. 

"Kari!" Tai yelled.

The flame was only mere seconds from hitting her chest. Everyone saw that she was going to be hit and would die, but no one had the chance to react to it. T.K., Yolie, Willis, Ken, Cody, and all the armor digimon saw it going for her, but no one had the chance to stop it. All the digidestined from around the world saw it was going to hit her when Davis pushed her out of the way, but he took the hit. It went through his chest. The blood couldn't be seen because his shirt was soaking it up. Davis stood for about fifteen seconds, not moving, just twitching in pain. He was in so much pain, he couldn't move. His pupils were very small. 

"Davis?" Ken asked in horror hoping his friend wasn't hurt too bad.

After a few seconds, Davis fell to the ground. The older and younger kids ran to his aid. 

"Is he okay?" Michael asked.

Joe checked his friend's chest and lifted up with a sad look on his face. Tai and the other digidestined had tears running from their eyes.

"Tai, he saved me." Kari said with many tears.

Tai hugged his little sister and had tears coming from his eyes as well.

"He was one of my best friends." Ken said as he bent down on his knees and cried.

"He… he didn't deserve that." Yolie said with many tears.

All the digidestined were in tears, even the other digidestined from around the world. The other digimon (Gatomon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Terriermon, and Lopmon) were also in tears. Magnamon was still for a second with tears coming down his face, down his armor, and onto the ground. 

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I told you to give up!" Armageddemon said.

Magnamon was sad, yet he was also very furious! He had tears coming down his face, yet he clenched his fist.

"He was the best friend I ever had." Magnamon said, "How could you just laugh after that?!" 

"It's easy, I love making pain for others. All I do is laugh and love it." Armageddemon said.

"You're a beast! Davis wasn't the worst of your problems, I am!" Magnamon yelled.

Magnamon's muscles on his arms and legs grew ten times larger! His armor lightened up so much that it looked like a golden outline of his body! He also glowed with so much power that the dark clouds above his head opened up and light shined on him. Armageddemon didn't underestimate his power, so he got ready. Magnamon and Armageddemon moved at the speed of light and the digidestined and digimon could only see slashes of light whenever one of them hit the other. Armageddemon shot his "Mega Flare", but Magnamon kicked it away and elbowed Armageddemon in the back! Then he did a twirl kick in Armageddemon's face and punched him to the ground. Armageddemon used his "Megs Flare" and Magnamon was burned, but he got out of the flame and kneed Armageddemon in the chest. While Armageddemon was falling down to the ground, Magnamon got a hold of him and used his "Magna Explosion". The golden explosion covered Armageddemon and he disintegrated, but Magnamon de-digivolved to Veemon and came over to Davis' dead body to see him one final time. The kids were about to leave, but Kari stopped and gave Davis a kiss.

"I always loved you." Kari said.

Kari started walking away from Davis' body. A digital portal appeared, and before anyone could go through it, the clouds darkened once again.

"Don't tell me he's still alive!" Willis said.

After the clouds appeared once again, the four guardians appeared.

"What are you here for?" Sora asked.

"We saw the sacrifice that boy made." Baihumon replied.

"We can bring him back to life." Zhuqiaomon said.

"You can?!" Veemon asked in surprise, "Please do it now."

"We will." Ebonwumon said.

"He has made a huge sacrifice for the Digital World and we'll bring him back to life, we know he pure so we can bring him back to life." Azulongmon said. 

The four guardians glowed, all the digivices glowed, and the crests glowed, all them shot a beam of light into Davis' heart. All the people of the world saw this happening from the other side. Davis' crest of miracles floated in the sky and also shot a beam on him. Davis' whole body glowed. Suddenly, Davis took a breath. Everyone was amazed! Davis rose up.

"What happened?" Davis asked.

"Davis?" Veemon asked, "Davis!"

Veemon jumped into Davis' arms and was so happy he cried in happiness. The older and younger kids all got in a group hug with Davis at the center.

"What's going on here?" Davis asked, "Why are you guys hugging me?"

"You just died and the guardians brought you back to life." T.K. replied.

"It wasn't just us, it was the crest of miracles that did most of the work." Ebonwumon said.

"We only helped give the crests power to bring you back to life." Baihumon said.

"Goodbye digidestined." Azulongmon said.

The four guardians disappeared in the clouds and then the clouds vanished. All the digidestined went back to Earth through the portal. Hours later, Davis was thinking about Kari. 

"Tonight is the night I ask Kari out, but I hope she doesn't say no."

Davis walked for about five minutes an got to the apartment door. Davis knocked on the Kamiya door and Kari came to the door. Davis was speechless, but then he picked up enough courage to talk.

"Do you wan to go out on a date?" Davis asked.

"Okay." Kari replied.

Davis was surprised for Kari to say yes, he didn't understand why. Kari quickly talked to her mom and dad, and they said it was okay because she was old enough. Davis and Kari were on a park bench sitting. Davis didn't know what to say. Kari laid her head on Davis' shoulder and they stared at the stars. Davis once again picked up enough courage to say something.

"Kari, I've been meaning to tell you this, I'm madly in love with you."

"I love you too Davis."

Kari and Davis were in a romantic kiss. Then after the kiss, Kari laid her head on Davis' shoulder again. The two lovers sat down as the moonlight shined down on them. 

THE END 


End file.
